A la derecha
by Miss SF
Summary: Akane y Ranma se conocen a través de Tinder, pero cada uno tiene razones muy diferentes para estar en la aplicación. Ranma está en busca de una relación seria, mientras que Akane prefiere algo casual. Después de hacer match, se dan cuenta de que tienen una química innegable. ¿Serán finalmente compatibles?
1. Insinuación

_Disclaimer:_ Los historia original de Ranma ½ , sus personajes y sus derechos pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, quien nunca nos complació con un beso real entre nuestros protagonistas, por lo que todos nos hemos visto obligados a hacer catarsis y canalizar nuestros deseos frustrados a través de estas historias. No pretendo hacerme millonaria ni lucrar de esto, simplemente entretener a los lectores y homenajear a la gran —aunque cruel— Rumiko.

* * *

**A la derecha  
****Capítulo 1:  
**"_**Insinuación"**_

Akane se despertó aquella mañana con la sensación de que aquel sería un buen día. Había tenido una noche de sueño ininterrumpido y se sentía radiante. Salió a trotar, como solía hacer casi todas las mañanas, y disfrutó de un cielo azul espléndido y de una temperatura muy agradable. Al volver a casa, tomó una refrescante ducha y se deleitó con uno de los deliciosos desayunos que preparaba Yuka, su compañera de piso y una de sus mejores amigas.

De camino a la oficina, no tuvo problemas con el tráfico. El ascensor la estaba esperando en la planta baja cuando llegó, y al sentarse frente a su ordenador portátil, comprobó que solo tenía dos correos sin leer, ambos con buenas noticias. Sonrió. Sí, definitivamente aquel sería un maravilloso miércoles.

Solía ser una de las primeras personas en llegar a la oficina, pues le gustaba empezar a trabajar temprano y aprovechar su habitual energía matutina. Ryoga llegó tiempo después con un vaso de café y una sonrisa en el rostro. Su escritorio estaba frente al de Akane, así que la saludó y le preguntó cómo estaba. Poco a poco fue llegando el resto de sus compañeros, hasta que el departamento de Brand estuvo lleno.

Cerca de las diez de la mañana, Sayuri, del equipo digital, se acercó al escritorio de Ryoga y se sentó sobre él.

—¿Sabes si ya global envió el toolkit de…?

Sayuri interrumpió la pregunta de Ryoga haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

—¿Lo tienes en tu bandeja de entrada? —Le preguntó mirándolo con una ceja alzada. Cuando él negó con la cabeza, Sayuri volvió a hablar—. Entonces es porque no me lo han enviado aún. No vengo a hablar de trabajo, vengo porque creo que ya tengo la solución al problemita de Akane.

En ese momento, Akane alzó el rostro y se fijó en que sus dos amigos compartían una mirada cómplice. No le hizo falta ni siquiera preguntar a qué se refería, puesto a que solo había discutido un único «problemita» con ellos recientemente.

—Si tu solución incluye algo con baterías —comentó Akane bajando la voz e inclinándose hacia adelante para estar más cerca de ellos—, te informo que ya lo intenté y pues, no es igual.

Ryoga se cubrió el rostro e intentó aguantarse la risa. Sayuri se rió en voz baja y negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias por la información. Pero no, no te preocupes, no hablo de eso. Aunque la solución sí tiene que ver con tecnología. ¿Me dejas tu móvil?

Akane la miró con una ceja alzada y le entregó su teléfono ya desbloqueado. Sayuri pareció estar buscando algo. Cuando terminó, le extendió el móvil. Estaba en la App Store, específicamente en la página de una conocida aplicación de citas.

—¿Tinder?

Sayuri asintió con la cabeza y Ryoga pareció estar de acuerdo.

—Claro. Nos dijiste que sentías que te hacía falta sexo, pero que no…

—No dije eso —comentó Akane bajando la voz, mientras sentía que toda la sangre de cuerpo se acumulaba en su rostro—, dije que quería sexo porque hacía tiempo no lo tenía, no que me hacía falta.

Sayuri rodó los ojos y bufó. Se bajó del escritorio de Ryoga y caminó hasta el de Shizuka, la compañera que se sentaba junto a Akane y que ese día no había asistido porque estaba incapacitada.

—Si quieres tenerlo porque hace tiempo no lo tienes, es porque lo necesitas. ¡Y eso no tiene nada de malo! —Se apresuró a explicar—. El caso es que no es tu estilo ir de discoteca en discoteca para conocer hombres y tener un revolcón de una noche, así que se me ocurre que la mejor opción es Tinder. —Volvió a agarrar el móvil de Akane y descargó la aplicación—. ¿Estás conectada al Wi-Fi? Espero que los de IT no se den cuenta de esto.

—¿Por qué crees que Tinder funcione? —Inquirió Akane curiosa, sin quitarle la mirada a su amiga.

—Porque no tienes que salir de tu casa para ver todas las opciones disponibles. Puedes evaluar su físico, la información de su perfil, elegir qué tan cerca de ti quieres que estén. Y si haces match, pues simplemente hablas con ellos antes de concretar una cita. Si todo va bien, te encuentras con alguno. Puedes quedar para tomar un café, ir a comer, lo que sea… no tienes que quedar para tener sexo de una vez. —Explicó Sayuri—. Y, si en la cita todo sale bien y el tipo resulta ser decente y te gusta, entonces te acuestas con él.

Akane suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que la idea no era mala y que Sayuri solía tener razón en este tipo de temas. Ryoga, que normalmente era precavido y cuidadoso, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Lo cierto es que a pesar de tener una vida bastante completa y llena en la mayoría de sus aspectos, Akane era consciente de que su vida amorosa/sexual había quedado en segundo plano a raíz de todo el tiempo y energía que le dedicaba a su trabajo. Trabajaba en adidas, en el departamento de Brand, por lo que muchas veces tenía proyectos o eventos a los que debía dedicar horas después del trabajo o durante los fines de semana. A ella no le molestaba porque amaba su trabajo, en especial porque le encantaba la empresa y todo lo relacionado a los deportes, lo que la hacía disfrutar doblemente de lo que hacía. Pero a su exnovio, Shinnosuke, sí que le había molestado. Y se lo reprochaba constantemente.

Akane le había dejado hacía poco más de un año, y aunque después de él se había acostado varias veces con dos personas diferentes, lo cierto es que las experiencias no habían sido nada del otro mundo. Y ya habían pasado varios meses desde la última.

Y su trabajo, a pesar de que le gustaba y podía ser divertido, demandaba mucha energía y en ocasiones se tornaba estresante. Salir con sus amigos, compartir con su familia y hacer ejercicio eran cosas que la ayudaban a relajarse y desestresarse, pero definitivamente, ninguna se comparaba con una buena sesión de sexo apasionado.

Un viernes en la tarde hacía un par de semanas, luego de la semana más larga y estresante que había vivido en meses, Akane salió con Sayuri y Ryoga a tomar unas cervezas. Después de la tercera, aprovechó la confianza que tenía con sus amigos y les confesó que se moría de ganas de tener sexo, pero que no tenía con quien. No por falta de pretendientes, sino por falta de alguien que de verdad le gustara.

—Está bien. —Dijo Akane—. Voy a hacerme un perfil.

Ryoga y Sayuri se miraron emocionados. El castaño se puso de pie y se sentó en el escritorio de Akane.

—¡Perfecto! Ahora solo tenemos que elegir buenas fotos que hagan suspirar a todos los hombres que vean tu perfil. —Comentó con interés y cogió el móvil de Akane.

Su amigo tenía buen ojo para ese tipo de cosas, así que lo dejó elegir las fotografías que consideraba más adecuadas para el perfil. Luego de diez minutos en los que él y Sayuri conversaban animadamente sobre cuáles fotos mostraban de mejor manera los atributos de Akane, Ryoga le devolvió el móvil.

—Ahora solo tienes que escribir una breve descripción y estarás lista para el ataque.

_El ataque. _Akane no pudo evitar reírse. Pensó durante varios segundos y luego escribió cuatro frases breves sobre sí misma. Luego se dispuso a ver las tres fotos que sus amigos habían elegido. En una de ellas incluso aparecía el mismo Ryoga. Sonrió. Le gustaron las fotos y se sintió satisfecha, así que activó su cuenta. Revisó su calendario y se fijó en que la llamada que tenía programada con las agencias de digital y comunicación, y a la que también asistiría Sayuri, no sería sino hasta dentro de diez minutos, así que aprovechó para comenzar a evaluar a los candidatos.

Había algunos tipos interesantes y bien parecidos, y otros que parecían sacados de una película de Tim Burton, pero ninguno que verdaderamente le quitara el aliento. El tiempo se le pasó volando y prácticamente tuvo que salir corriendo a la sala de reuniones para la llamada en conferencia. Marcó el número y pocos segundos después se conectaron las dos agencias. La llamada se fue desarrollando de forma aburrida y sin demasiadas preguntas dirigidas a la parte de comunicación, que era la que dirigía Akane, por lo que aprovechó para sacar su teléfono y continuar viendo perfiles. Fue entonces cuando uno en particular llamó su atención, pues resaltaba entre todos los que había visto.

_Ranma, 27. Amante de los deportes, las actividades al aire libre y la buena comida. Dog person._

Al igual que Akane, Ranma tenía tres fotos en su perfil de Tinder. En la primera, un pelinegro vestido con ropa deportiva aparecía en cuclillas junto un perro labrador de color marrón, en lo que parecía ser una caminata por un sendero montañoso. Más que sonreír, parecía estar riendo, lo que le dio a Akane la impresión de que tal vez la foto no había sido posada, en especial porque no miraba a la cámara; sus ojos estaban puestos en el perro con la lengua afuera. Tenía el pelo revuelto y abundante, y lo que a Akane le parecieron unas cejas espectaculares. Los pantalones cortos de hacer ejercicio que tenía puestos dejaban ver unas piernas muy trabajadas, al igual que la camiseta mostraba unos brazos fuertes y un torso atlético.

En la segunda foto sí miraba a la cámara: vestía el jersey de visitante de la Selección de Japón, de color blanco. Estaba posando con los brazos cruzados de espaldas a la cancha. Como el sol le daba en la cara, Akane pudo ver que tenía los ojos azules. Esta vez, esbozaba una sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes, lo que le daba cierto aspecto arrogante pero muy sexy.

Y en la última, aparecía en un dojo haciendo lo que parecía ser una patada de kung fu. Los músculos de sus brazos podían apreciarse todavía más. Y a pesar de que estuviera utilizando una camiseta de tirantes, era evidente que tenía un pecho y unos abdominales deliciosos.

No tuvo que pensárselo dos veces ni siquiera. Deslizó a la derecha con la certeza de que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de conocer —entre otras cosas— a ese espectacular pelinegro.

* * *

La vista de la ciudad era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de las oficinas de Kyo's, al punto de olvidarse de las casi inexistentes ganas de trabajar debido al cansancio y a las pocas horas de sueño que tenía aquel día. Pero era nada más llegar a las oficinas administrativas de la franquicia, ubicadas en un segundo piso, y sentirse en completa paz consigo mismo. Las oficinas estaban ubicadas en una zona alta de la ciudad, por lo que a pesar de estar solo en un segundo piso, podía disfrutar de una bonita vista.

Aquella mañana, había sido el último en llegar, aunque eso jamás representaba un problema para él en su trabajo. Probablemente se debía a una mezcla de varios elementos: el primero era su relación con Ukyo Kuonji, la propietaria de Kyo's, quien además era su mejor amiga; el segundo, el ambiente distendido y moderno del cual disfrutaban Ranma y sus compañeros. Ukyo era muy exigente con todos, pero no tenía problemas con que la gente llegara un poco después de la hora o se fuera más temprano, ya que comprendía que todos tenían una vida y que además se esforzaban muchísimo por hacer el mejor trabajo posible. No en vano Kyo's era la franquicia de comida rápida con mayor éxito y crecimiento de los últimos dos años.

Ranma saludó a todos y se dirigió a su puesto. Encendió el ordenador y fue hasta la cocina para servirse una taza de café. No solía tomarlo casi nunca, pero esa mañana era casi una necesidad. Al volver a su puesto, vio que tenía varios correos sin leer. Revisó su lista de pendientes y comprobó que la mayoría debían ser resueltos ese mismo día. Bufó. Aquella sería una jornada larga.

—Déjame adivinar.

La voz de Ryu lo hizo separar el rostro de su pantalla y mirarlo. Estaba recostado en el umbral de la puerta de su oficina. Ranma miró la hora en su ordenador. Llevaba ya media hora trabajando sin detenerse. Había respondido los correos y estaba confirmando que el nuevo proveedor de vegetales hubiera recibido el pedido a tiempo y fuera a tenerlo listo para la semana que viene, cuando iniciaba su contrato.

—Esa cara de trasnoche, tu hora de llegada y esa taza de café son porque tuviste éxito con una chica de Tinder.

Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de su amigo, algo que Ryu interpretó como la antesala de una historia interesante. Se sentó en una de las dos sillas que Ranma tenía frente a su escritorio y lo miró con las cejas alzadas, esperando la explicación.

—Qué va, Ryu, hasta ahora no ha habido nada de nada. —Le explicó mientras revisaba el documento de Excel que le habían enviado—. Sabes que no es tan sencillo.

Ryu frunció el ceño—. Que yo sepa para ti no ha sido complicado, o al menos antes no. ¿Pero seguro que no tuviste acción anoche? Tienes unas ojeras terribles, hermano.

Ranma volvió a reírse. ¿Tan mal se veía?

—La única acción que he tenido últimamente ha sido con mi mano. —Comentó Ranma tras terminar de rellenar unas celdas la hoja de cálculo—. Y no es que sea complicado, pero sabes que cuando es para algo más serio, no es tan fácil y toma más tiempo.

Ranma nunca se había considerado un mujeriego ni tampoco un casanova empedernido. De hecho, había tenido un par de relaciones largas y estables en las que había sido feliz. También había disfrutado de su soltería, saliendo con algunas chicas y disfrutando de la compañía esporádica de otras, pero nada demasiado excesivo. Pero últimamente había estado pensando en que le gustaría sentar cabeza y volver a tener una relación seria con alguien. Sí que le había gustado picar en algunas flores de vez en cuando, pero lo cierto es que prefería las emociones y momentos de una relación estable.

Él ya había usado Tinder en el pasado, por lo que decidió reactivar su cuenta, actualizar sus fotos y empezar su búsqueda a través de aquella aplicación. No estaba desesperado ni tenía prisa; si se daba, estaría contento y agradecido; si no, simplemente continuaría con su vida hasta conocer a la indicada.

Ryu Kumon, que estaba a cargo de la parte financiera y comercial de Kyo's, era, junto a Ranma, la mano derecha de Ukyo. La cocinera y él se habían conocido en la universidad y habían congeniado muy pronto. Tiempo después, Ukyo le presentó a Ranma y también se hicieron amigos.

Él estaba al tanto de que Ranma se había cansado de los juegos y de las relaciones esporádicas. Por eso, cuando el pelinegro decidió volver a bajar Tinder, Ryu pensó que aquello era un error.

—Después de todo, muy poca gente entra a Tinder pensando a futuro.

Ranma le había dicho que tenía aquello muy claro, y que no pensaba en interrogar a cada mujer con la que hiciera match para ver si era la candidata perfecta. Simplemente, le parecía un buen lugar para empezar y conocer mujeres.

—Quién sabe —le había dicho a Ryu—, tal vez alguna chica que no haya entrado buscando un novio termine enamorada de mí.

Hasta ahora, había salido con un par de chicas. Una de ellas le había dejado muy claro en la segunda salida que, aunque Ranma le gustaba, no estaba interesada en algo a largo plazo, al menos no algo serio; en realidad, estaba buscando un amigo con derechos estable, alguien a quien llamar de vez en cuando para acostarse juntos, pero nada más. La otra chica sí que buscaba algo serio, pero iba demasiado rápido, y Ranma había aprendido que de aquello nunca salía nada bueno.

A la hora de comer, Ranma sacó su móvil y continuó con la búsqueda en Tinder. Ese día no había demasiados perfiles que le interesaran. De hecho, iba a darse por vencido cuando aparecieron ante él dos ojos marrones que lo hicieron olvidar sus intenciones de cerrar la aplicación. Aquellos ojitos cafés tan cautivadores iban acompañados de unos labios bastante atractivos, pintados de un color oscuro que Ranma no supo cómo se llamaba, pero le pareció una mezcla entre morado y rojo. Antes de continuar viendo las fotos, Ranma se fijó en la información de perfil de esa chica que le había parecido tan guapa: _Akane, 27. Deportista de corazón. Artista marcial frustrada. Lectora empedernida. Cocinera nefasta. _

No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella descripción tan creativa y original. Le llamó la atención lo de artista marcial frustrada, le gustó lo de deportista de corazón, y le causó gracia lo de mala cocinera. Akane tenía el pelo oscuro y a la altura de los hombros. Era liso, pero con algunas ondas en las puntas, lo que probablemente indicaba que ella misma se las hacía para darle volumen a su pelo. En la primera foto, tenía los ojos delineados de negro (algo que Ranma adoraba) y estaba vestida del mismo color.

En la segunda foto, se le veía el pelo más largo; llevaba una cola de caballo que la hacía ver sexy, pero al mismo tiempo elegante, algo que siempre había llamado la atención de Ranma; las coletas eran peinados que podían ir de lo más informal a lo más elegante. Jamás había entendido cómo hacían las mujeres para conseguir eso. Pero lo cierto es que Akane se veía muy bien ya fuera con el pelo suelto o amarrado. En esa foto tenía puesta una sudadera adidas Originals de color verde y estaba sentada en en una mesa de picnic que Ranma reconoció de inmediato; era parte de un patio de comidas al aire libre en el que había varios food trucks. Tenía el codo sobre la mesa y el rostro apoyado en su mano mientras mostraba una sonrisa muy cálida y cercana, sin enseñar los dientes.

La tercera foto terminó por quitarle el aliento. Akane posaba en la playa junto a un chico musculoso que tenía un pañuelo amarillo en la cabeza. Ambos tenían los brazos alzados como si estuvieran mostrando sus bíceps, pero era evidente que solo posaban para la foto de forma divertida. Él tenía un bañador amarillo y una camiseta negra sin mangas. Akane tenía una camisa de botones sin mangas color azul pálido completamente abierta, debajo de la cual podía verse un bañador con un estampado azul. A pesar de que la camisa de botones que tenía puesta la tapaba parcialmente, era evidente que la chica tenía un cuerpo de muerte. Había muchas partes del cuerpo femenino que enloquecían a Ranma, pero siempre había tenido una debilidad por las piernas. Las de Akane eran largas y estaban completamente tonificadas. Se preguntó si serían tan suaves como se veían y, sin poder evitarlo, se imaginó rodeado por ellas.

Contento con lo que había visto en las fotos y con la información de perfil de Akane, Ranma deslizó a la derecha. En la pantalla apareció el conocido _It's a match!_ acompañado de su foto y de la de Akane, lo que significaba que ella le había dado _me gusta_ a su perfil, así que ahora podía escribirle un mensaje privado. Su cuerpo casi vibró de emoción mientras se sentía absolutamente halagado de que esa belleza le hubiera dado _me gusta_.

Aprovechó el momento para escribirle un mensaje y, tras enviarlo, rogó a los cielos porque Akane de verdad estuviera en Tinder con intenciones de conocer gente y salir. Ranma había aprendido que había personas —usualmente mujeres— que entraban a Tinder simplemente por diversión y para alimentar su ego. Acumulaban matches, pero no le escribían a nadie ni tampoco respondían ningún mensaje. Esperaba que éste no fuera el caso. Él ya había hecho lo propio, ahora solo quedaba esperar la respuesta de aquella preciosa chica.

* * *

Al salir de la oficina, Akane fue al supermercado a comprar varias cosas que hacían falta en casa. Estando allí, le escribió a Yuka para preguntarle si quería o necesitaba alguna cosa en particular, pero su amiga le indicó que no le hacía falta nada. Akane no tardó demasiado haciendo la compra, por lo que pronto estuvo en su apartamento. Al llegar dejó desempacó las bolsas y guardó todo lo que había comprado. Luego se dirigió a su habitación para desvestirse y darse una larga ducha con agua tibia, algo que siempre lograba relajar sus músculos y le ayudaba a liberar las tensiones del día.

Después se puso ropa cómoda y se dispuso a doblar una pila de toallas que había sacado de la secadora hacía un par de días pero que todavía no había doblado. Encendió la televisión y se puso a ver las noticias mientras doblaba las toallas. Al terminar, las guardó en el armario del pasillo y se acostó en su cama para descansar un rato. Desbloqueó su móvil y revisó las notificaciones de todas sus redes sociales y aplicaciones. Cuando terminó, entró a Tinder. Había desactivado las notificaciones para esa app en particular porque no quería ni por casualidad que algún compañero de trabajo o cliente viera las notificaciones. No es que le diera vergüenza, pero consideraba aquello algo muy privado.

Al entrar en Tinder, se fijó en que tenía varios _matches_ y algunos mensajes. Los estuvo revisando con atención, evaluando cuál le gustaba más y a quién quería responderle o escribirle. De repente, todos los otros _matches_ y mensajes que había recibido pasaron a segundo plano cuando Akane se dio cuenta de que _Ranma, 27_ no solo le había dado _me gusta_, sino que además le había escrito un mensaje privado.

_«Nefasta es una palabra muy fuerte. ¿En serio cocinas tan mal?»_

Akane no pudo evitar reírse. Bien, aparentemente Ranma tenía un buen sentido del humor. Eso, o estaba evaluándola, tomando en cuenta, el chico tenía _amante de la buena comida _escrito en su perfil. Lo cierto es que su mensaje le pareció original y simpático, así que decidió responderle de inmediato.

_**«En serio. Las cosas básicas sé prepararlas sin morir en el intento, pero ya está. Probar algún platillo hecho por mí es correr el riesgo de morir envenenado».**_

Para su suerte, la respuesta de Ranma no tardó en llegar.

_«Jajaja vale, supongo que no se puede ser bueno en todo. ¿Tienes tiempo para charlar?»_

Akane no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada ante el evidente interés de Ranma. Cogió el control remoto y le bajó el volumen al televisor.

_**«Sí, ¿y tú?»**_

_«También. Veo en tu perfil que eres muy atlética, ¿qué deportes practicas o te gustan?»_

Akane le contó que le gustaba salir a correr y los deportes de raqueta: tenis, pádel, ping-pong, bádminton. Había aprendido a apreciar y disfrutar el fútbol gracias a su trabajo y, aunque no lo practicaba, de vez en cuando lo veía. Pero lo que de verdad le apasionaba eran las artes marciales. Le explicó que aquello lo llevaba en la sangre, pues su familia tenía un dojo y su padre había sido artista marcial durante su juventud. Akane había heredado aquella pasión y la había practicado durante toda su infancia y adolescencia. De vez en cuando se pasaba por la casa de su padre para practicar.

_**«He visto que tienes una foto practicando en un dojo. ¿También a ti te gustan?»**_

Ranma no se podía creer aquello. No porque no creyera que las mujeres pudieran practicar artes marciales, sino porque no era algo usual. Le pareció una casualidad tremendamente fantástica que ella compartiera su pasión. Le hizo muchísima ilusión saber que había crecido con un dojo, algo que él siempre había anhelado desde niño.

_«Me encantan, practico desde los dos años más o menos. Hace mucho tiempo que no compito, pero llegué a hacerlo semi profesionalmente»._

Le habló sobre su etapa como atleta y lo importante que habían sido las artes marciales para él durante la adolescencia, ya que le habían servido para hacer muchos amigos, aprender cosas importantes y hasta ganarse una beca en la universidad.

Akane se quedó fascinada ante la historia de Ranma, que por momentos coincidía con la suya. Su padre también había sido artista marcial, y había sido él quien introdujo a Ranma a aquella disciplina. Pensó en que tal vez Soun conociera al padre de Ranma. Más adelante, cuando le tuviera más confianza, le preguntaría su apellido o el nombre de su padre, y averiguaría si su padre le conocía de algo.

Conversaron charlando durante un rato largo sobre temas variados. Ranma se sentía totalmente extasiado ante la conversación, pues estaba fluyendo con una naturalidad y una espontaneidad muy poco común. Akane era muy simpática y parecía ser una chica sensata y agradable. Le caía muy bien. Eso sin agregar que le gustaba mucho físicamente sin siquiera haberla visto en persona. De hecho, no podía decidir cuál de sus tres fotos le gustaba más: si esa en la que estaba vestida de negro y tenía los ojos delineados con aquel cat-eye que tanto le gustaba (Ukyo le había dicho cómo se llamaba esa técnica de maquillaje); o en la que tenía una sudadera verde y sonreía de aquella forma tan bonita; o tal vez su foto de la playa, en la que se podía apreciar el cuerpazo que tenía.

Akane, por su parte, no estaba por la labor de perder la oportunidad de conocer a aquel portento eventualmente. No todos los días conocía tipos simpáticos, guapos, que practicaran artes marciales y que encima no fueran unos lanzados de buenas a primeras. Algunos de los hombres con los que había hecho match ya le habían escrito comentarios subidos de tono o demasiado directos, algo que no le había gustado. No es que ella fuera una mojigata; de hecho, estaba en Tinder buscando sexo, pero no por eso pensaba que podía tratar a los tíos como objetos sexuales. No había nada de malo en conocerse así fuera un poquito antes de lanzarse al agua.

Lo que sí tenía claro es que Ranma era su candidato. Ni siquiera seguiría dándole _Like_ a otros. Ya había encontrado un chico que le gustaba y continuaría charlando con él hasta que llegara el momento del _ataque_, como decía Ryoga.

_**«¿A qué te dedicas? Si no te molesta contestar».**_

_«Trabajo como gerente de operaciones de una franquicia de alimentos, un restaurante. Kyo's, no sé si lo conoces»._

Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida. Por supuesto que conocía Kyo's. Había empezado hacía unos años como un foodtruck que servía los que probablemente eran los mejores okonomiyakis de Tokio. Con el tiempo se mudaron a un local y poco a poco fueron creciendo hasta que abrieron dos o tres más. Uno estaba muy cerca de su trabajo.

_**«Sí, claro, ¡es delicioso! Mi okonomiyaki favorito es el de camarones».**_

_«Buena elección. A mí me encanta el de salmón. ¿Y tú qué haces?»._

A pesar de que Ranma le inspiraba confianza y le había dicho el nombre del lugar donde trabajaba, Akane no quiso revelar esa información. Todavía no le conocía casi, así que prefirió omitir los detalles y le dio una respuesta genérica.

_**«Trabajo en el departamento de mercadeo de una marca deportiva. Me encargo de la comunicación, los eventos con consumidores y medios, y esas cosas».**_

Ranma se sintió tentado a preguntarle cuál era la marca deportiva para la que trabajaba, pero no lo hizo. Si la chica no se lo había dicho, por algo sería. Su intención no era ser intenso ni invasivo; quería ganarse su confianza poco a poco y que fuera Akane quien decidiera compartir los detalles importantes de su vida.

_«Suena divertido»._

La conversación se prolongó hasta tarde. Fue Akane quien se despidió primero, pues estaba cansada y necesitaba una cantidad respetable de horas de sueño para despertarse con ganas y rendir al día siguiente. Ranma se despidió, le deseó dulces sueños y cerró Tinder. No deseaba seguir hablando con otras chicas. Estaba agotado por la mala noche que había tenido debido a un dolor en la espalda baja, y necesitaba descansar.

Y Akane le había quitado las ganas de flirtear con cualquiera que no fuera ella.

Los días pasaron y Akane continuaba conversando con Ranma a través de Tinder. Cada día descubría algo nuevo de su personalidad y aprendía cosas de él que le gustaban. Nunca se quedaban sin tema de conversación y Ranma siempre parecía muy entusiasmado de charlar con ella. Todavía no habían quedado para verse, pero Akane sintió que ya habían avanzado lo suficiente como para intercambiar números de teléfono y continuar con sus conversaciones en WhatsApp, de un modo más personal y cercano.

Cuando lo agregó, Akane se fijó en que Ranma tenía de foto de perfil la misma imagen de Tinder junto al labrador marrón, así que le preguntó si era suyo.

_«No, es de Ryu, un amigo. Pero siempre que hacemos senderismo lo llevamos, es muy amistoso. Se llama Oni»._

Ranma le envió algunas fotos de Oni que a Akane le parecieron realmente adorables. De hecho, le estaba respondiendo a un mensaje cuando una voz detrás de ella la hizo sobresaltarse.

—¿Entonces? —Ryoga apareció junto a ella y se recostó contra el estante—. ¿Le has mandado ya una foto tuya desnuda? ¿Has visto ya su pene? ¿De qué tamaño lo tiene?

Akane casi dejó caer el móvil del susto al escuchar su voz. Lo cogió a duras penas y agradeció al cielo que no hubiera nadie más allí que pudiera escuchar su conversación. Se encontraban en el depósito porque Akane había bajado a retirar unas cajas de zapatos y algo de ropa para entregarle a un nuevo asset de PR.

—¡Ryoga, por favor! —Exclamó totalmente avergonzada tras haberse guardado el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans—. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—No te hagas la modosita conmigo. Ambos sabemos que puedes llegar a ser una chica mala. —Se inclinó hacia adelante—. Solo cuéntamelo, ¡prometo no decirle a Sayuri!

Akane no pudo evitar reírse ante la insistencia de su amigo.

—¡Por supuesto que no le he enviado fotos desnuda, ni siquiera lo conozco!

Ryoga la miró alzando una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—No lo conoces, pero eso no te impide querer acostarte con él. ¿Son esas cajas de arriba?

Akane asintió con la cabeza—. Sí, las Deerupt y las P.O.D. Y lo de acostarme con él… es diferente; una cosa es que nos acostemos y no quede evidencia de ello, y otra es que tenga mis fotos desnuda. Además, él todavía no me ha dicho que quiere acostarse conmigo ni nada parecido.

Ryoga rodó los ojo mientras bajaba las cajas con sus fuertes brazos.

—¿Y quién no querría acostarse contigo?

De no haber sido porque era gay, Akane hubiera jurado que Ryoga estaba enamorado de ella. Después de todo, la trataba con muchísimo cariño, la cuidaba siempre y estaba muy pendiente de ella. Lo había conocido en su primer mes en adidas, pues ambos habían entrado el mismo día y habían hecho la inducción juntos. Más temprano que tarde, se hicieron muy cercanos, al punto en que Akane lo consideraba de sus mejores amigos. Ryoga le había demostrado ser un chico sumamente noble, sensible y leal. Era un poco despistado en algunas ocasiones y tenía un pésimo sentido de ubicación, pero lo compensaba con otras características como su humildad y su abnegación.

—Tal vez puedes provocarlo un poco. —Comentó Ryoga mientras bajaba las dos cajas de la estantería más alta. Las abrió y comprobó que era los modelo y las tallas que aparecían en las etiquetas de fuera—. Esta es la talla, ¿no? —Akane asintió con la cabeza—. Te decía, puedes enviarle una foto sugerente, sin mostrar nada en particular. Una parte de tus piernas, tus hombros descubiertos, algo así… no hay nada más excitante que una buena insinuación. Con eso te aseguro que no podrá resistirse.

Akane asintió con la cabeza mientras aquella frase se quedaba dando vueltas en su cabeza.

_No hay nada más excitante que una buena insinuación._

* * *

—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó Ryu mientras miraba a Ranma con el rabillo del ojo desde el asiento del conductor—. No olvides lo que pasó la última vez que te gustó una chica sexy de Tinder y te enrollaste con ella…

Estaban en el coche de Ryu, volviendo del gimnasio. Ranma estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto y miró a su amigo pensando en lo que acababa de decirle.

Hacía alrededor de un año, la primera vez que Ranma había usado Tinder, conoció a una chica espectacular que le gustó mucho. Recordaba que le habían llamado la atención tres cosas de su perfil: su exótico nombre, su pelo pintado de azul, y lo bien que le quedaba el bikini morado de su segunda foto. Habían hecho match y pronto concretaron una cita. Se acostaron en la tercera salida y su encuentro fue todo lo que Ranma había imaginado. Shampoo, como se llamaba la chica, era muy buena en la cama y le gustaban las mismas cosas que a él; no se cohibía ni se echaba para atrás, si no todo lo contrario. Además, tenía un cuerpo que le quitaba el habla a cualquiera. Tanto así, que cada vez que lo hacían, Ranma se aseguraba de tener una visión despejada del espejo que tenía cerca de su cama, pues le encantaba verla en el reflejo mientras lo hacían.

Sí, en ese aspecto le había ido bien con Shampoo. Se habían acostado muchas veces, pues ninguno parecía tener suficiente del otro, pero no todo había sido perfecto.

Más temprano que tarde, Shampoo comenzó a mostrar una actitud celosa y posesiva. Ranma debió haber tomado aquello como una bandera roja para terminar las cosas, pero Shampoo le gustaba tanto que decidió simplemente advertirle que no le gustaban esas cosas. Shampoo pareció entenderlo y durante un par de semanas se comportó con total naturalidad, pero después volvió a mostrarse celosa y apresurada. Ranma sintió que para ella las cosas estaban yendo demasiado rápido, y que además se tomaba unas libertades que él no le había otorgado. Decidió terminar la relación, algo que ella no se tomó nada bien.

En ese momento, él tenía veintiséis años. Shampoo tenía veinte, por lo que Ranma le adjudicó parte de su actitud a la inmadurez propia de principios de la veintena. Pero una parte de él sabía que la edad no necesariamente influía en esas cosas. Él mismo había tenido veinte años y nunca había sido una persona posesiva.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero Akane no parece ser así. —Explicó Ranma calmado—. Ni siquiera me ha dicho que nos encontremos. No me ha preguntado nada demasiado personal… parece una chica tranquila.

Ryu asintió con la cabeza y bajó la velocidad al entrar en la calle del edificio de Ranma.

—Está bien. Si dices que estás seguro de querer conocerla, confío en tu criterio.

Se despidieron al llegar a la entrada del edificio de Ranma. El pelinegro subió hasta su apartamento y se dio una ducha con agua fría antes de dirigirse a la cocina para cenar algo rápido. Mientras se servía un poco de cereal, le escribió a Akane para preguntarle cómo había ido su día y qué estaba haciendo.

Cuando Akane leyó los mensajes de Ranma, recordó las palabras que Ryoga le había dicho esa tarde en el depósito, sobre el poder de las insinuaciones. Decidió que un par de días hablando con Ranma sin haber concretado una cita eran demasiados. Activó la cámara frontal de su móvil, se tomó una foto y se la envió a Ranma como respuesta a su pregunta, acompañada de un breve mensaje:

_**«Ya en casa».**_

Ranma dejó el plato y la cuchara en el fregadero; ya los lavaría mañana. Se cepilló los dientes y al terminar, volvió a su habitación y vio que Akane le había enviado una foto suya acostada en la que apenas se veía una parte de su rostro, su hombro descubierto y el inicio de uno de sus pechos. Aunque la foto no mostraba demasiado, Akane parecía estar vistiendo un camisón negro muy sensual. Ranma se sintió como un adolescente hormonal al ver la piel descubierta de su hombro y parte de su clavícula. No era una foto explícita, pero aquello había bastado para imaginarse cómo se sentiría la suavidad de la piel de Akane bajo sus manos. La luz de su habitación era tenue, como si solo tuviera una lámpara encendida.

_«Veo que estás muy cómoda… ¿Lista para dormir?»._

Aquellos puntos suspensivos le confirmaron a Akane que Ranma había captado el flirteo, o al menos había encontrado provocativa la foto. Sonrió. No pasó por alto que su respuesta había sido escueta y comedida, así que decidió continuar con el juego.

_**«No todavía, estoy viendo un programa muy interesante».**_

_«¿Cuál?»_

_Una imagen vale más que mil palabras_, pensó Akane. Volvió a hacerse una foto y se la envió a Ranma, esta vez usando la cámara posterior.

Ranma miró la pantalla de su móvil embobado. Akane le había enviado una nueva foto en la que solo aparecían sus piernas y sus pies sobre el mullido y blanco edredón de su cama. De fondo podía verse un televisor en el que aparecía un grupo de leones en una sabana, el logo de NatGeo visible en una de las esquinas de la pantalla. Pero Ranma no le prestó atención a los leones o a lo bonita que era la habitación de Akane, sino a lo largas y estilizadas que tenía las piernas. La foto mostraba desde la mitad del muslo, lo que le sirvió a Ranma para comprobar que, efectivamente, Akane estaba usando un camisón negro corto y muy sexy. Se la imaginó acostada en su cama, sin nada debajo de aquel increíble pijama, con el pelo esparcido sobre la almohada y una mirada sensual y atrayente. Sus pensamientos evolucionaron y pronto la imagen de Akane tocándose surcó su mente. Y lo excitó.

_«¿Es un programa sobre África?» _Se atrevió a preguntar, pensando en cómo podía hacer para continuar con aquel juego que ella había empezado.

_**«Sí, Serengueti. ¿Y tú, qué haces?».**_

_Eureka_. La oportunidad perfecta.

_«Yo estoy en modo Patricio Estrella»._

Ranma se quitó la camiseta que llevaba puesta y se tomó una foto, también acostado boca arriba en la cama, sintiéndose orgulloso de su trabajado cuerpo, pensando en que a Akane seguramente le encantaría. Los ganchitos azules que indicaban que ella ya había leído su mensaje no se hicieron esperar. Y al ver que ella se tardaba en responder, Ranma comenzó a perder la seguridad que antes había sentido. Abrió la foto que le había mandado y pensó que, tal vez, había sido demasiado directo.

Akane, por su parte, no podía dejar de ver la foto de Ranma. Aparecía acostado boca arriba sobre la cama, con las piernas y los brazos extendidos, como una estrella de mar. Estaba sin camisa y podía apreciarse su cuerpo fuerte y trabajado. Lo único que tenía puesto eran unos calzoncillos negros, bajo los cuales se marcaba lo que a Akane le pareció un paquete delicioso. Y por si fuera poco, de su cara lo único que aparecía en la imagen eran sus labios, que se veían increíblemente atractivos y besables.

De repente le entraron unas ganas de estar allí y sentarse sobre él para disfrutar de su cuerpo y de su boca. Quería sentarse sobre él. Todo de Ranma le parecía irresistible. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan atraída a un hombre por su cuerpo, pero Ranma no era cualquier hombre; era un hombre con mayúsculas. _Dios mío, _pensó Akane mientras miraba la foto, _necesito acostarme con él._

_**«Creo que eres la estrella de mar más sexy que he visto en mi vida».**_

Ranma se sintió aliviado al ver que a ella le había gustado la foto, por lo que sonrió satisfecho y orgulloso. Queriendo seguir con el juego y deseando ver mucho más de Akane, decidió lanzar un órdago. Todo o nada.

_«Bueno, también podrías mandarme una foto así y decidimos si tú eres una estrella más sexy, ¿qué te parece?»_

Akane se mordió el labio inferior. Las dos fotos que le había mandado antes eran discretas y apenas dejaban ver algunas cosas de ella. Enviarle una foto así implicaría que él viera más de lo que había planeado mostrarle en un principio. Aunque claro, siempre podía omitir su rostro y mandarle una foto solo de su cuerpo… pero si quería enloquecer a Ranma, definitivamente tenía que incluir sus labios. A ella le había encantado ese detalle en la foto que él le había enviado.

Acomodó la almohada y se acostó completamente sobre la cama, aunque ligeramente de lado, pues en esa posición su escote se veía mucho más provocativo y sexy, al igual que sus muslos y sus pantorillas. Se sacó la foto y se la mandó a Ranma. Sonrió. Cuando se lo proponía, iba a por todas.

Si antes se había excitado con las fotos de Akane, Ranma sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo y el cariz de sus pensamientos se disparaban por los cielos. Allí estaba ella, en todo su esplendor, acostada en su cama con esas piernas larguísimas que habían comenzado a enloquecerlo, y con un escote exquisito en el que podía apreciarse la forma de sus pechos. Le hizo zoom a la fotografía y la recorrió de abajo hacia arriba, mientras sentía que su erección crecía dentro de sus calzoncillos. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin ningún tipo de contacto físico con el sexo opuesto, por lo que estos estímulos tenían un doble efecto en él. Pero sabía que su excitación no se debía únicamente a los meses de abstinencia, sino también a que Akane tenía algo que la hacía completamente irresistible.

Mientras miraba la foto, se paseó por sus piernas, por su torso cubierto apenas con aquel camisón negro, por sus pechos y su cuello, hasta que llegó a su boca. En la foto tan solo aparecían la parte inferior de su nariz y su boca. Akane se mordía el labio inferior de forma seductora. Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír, pues sabía que aquello había sido deliberado.

—Eres una coqueta. —Dijo en voz alta con picardía y emoción.

_«Creo que esto no hay ni que ponerlo a votación. Ganas tú, por calle...», _le escribió convencido mientras comenzaba a tocarse por encima de la ropa interior.

Akane sonrió satisfecha y se acostó boca abajo, acomodando la almohada debajo de su pecho.

_**«¿Seguro?»**_

_«Pfff demasiado. Estás...»_

—Como un tren. —Dijo Ranma, pero no lo escribió. No quería que ella se sintiera incómoda y no sabía si ese tipo de expresiones le desagradaban. En cambio, le envió varios emojis de fueguito. Agregó otros con corazones en los ojos y esperó su respuesta.

Akane se rió y se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba disfrutando mucho de las reacciones de Ranma, pero ella también deseaba ver más de él. Después de todo, ella le había enviado ya tres fotos y él solo una.

_**«Gracias. Si estás seguro, entonces ya no hace falta que deliberemos».**_

_«Sí, estoy 100% seguro»._

_**«Entonces, ¿no quieres ver más fotos? Supongo que si estás tan seguro, no hace falta...»**_

Ranma dejó de tocarse y se incorporó sobre la cama. ¿Podría ser…?

Hasta ahora, a él le estaba gustando el ritmo pausado que llevaba su «relación» con Akane. Le gustaba ir conociéndola antes de siquiera quedar, lo cual era una buena señal. Él no tenía intenciones de un _aquí te pillo-aquí te mato_, pues estaba buscando algo más formal. Pero tampoco se opondría a una buena sesión de sexting con una mujer tan espectacular como ella. Después de todo, una cosa no tenía necesariamente que ver con la otra. Podían mandarse fotos y vídeos picantes y luego salir en una cita seria.

_«Me encantaría que me mostraras más»._

Akane sonrió complacida.

_**«Pero con una condición: también tú tienes que mostrarme un poco más. Yo te he mandado tres fotos ya y tú solo una...»**_

Ranma se sintió como un adolescente emocionado ante aquel mensaje.

_«Por supuesto»_, le respondió, no estando seguro de si con _un poco más_ ella quería decir que deseaba ver más de su cuerpo (menos ropa) o simplemente otras fotos similares a la que ya le había enviado. Para no correr ningún riesgo que pudiera arruinar el momento, Ranma decidió enviarle una selfie recostado del cabezal de su cama, en la que aparecía su rostro y su torso completo, hasta el inicio del elástico de sus calzoncillos negros. Se los había bajado ligeramente para que Akane pudiera apreciar sus oblicuos. Estaba apretando los músculos del abdomen para que se le vieran más prominentes.

Akane recibió la foto de Ranma con una sonrisa al ver que había incluido su rostro en ella. Le llamaba la atención que tuviera los ojos de ese color azul tan oscuro. En la foto, Ranma le sonreía de medio lado de forma sexy, y Akane pensó en que era verdaderamente guapo. Además de sus bonitos ojos azules, le encantaban sus cejas gruesas y masculinas, y su pelo desordenado, que le llegaba por debajo de las orejas. Por supuesto que ese cuerpazo que tenía no se quedaba atrás. No podía decidir si le gustaban más sus abdominales, su pecho o sus brazos. Akane hizo zoom a la foto para deleitarse con los oblicuos de Ranma… le encantaba como su abdomen terminaba con aquellas dos líneas que parecían conducirla directamente hacia una parte de su cuerpo que todavía no había visto, pero que se moría por conocer.

_**«Mmm creo que el debate acaba de abrirse otra vez...»**_

Akane aprovechó que Ranma le hubiera enviado unas risas y algunos emojis de beso para volver a atacar. Aprovechando la posición en la que estaba, acostada boca abajo, se subió un poco el camisón hasta que el inicio de sus nalgas quedó apenas visible y se tomó una foto desde arriba.

—Madre mía… —Susurró Ranma mientras la veía—. Vas a matarme con estas fotitos, guapa…

Ranma sintió que su cuerpo entero entraba en ebullición al ver la nueva foto, en la que tenía una vista privilegiada de las piernas flexionadas de Akane, de su espalda y también de sus nalgas, porque incluso aunque apenas se viera el comienzo de las mismas, aquel delgado camisón de satén dejaba ver la forma esculpida de su cuerpo.

Aquello estaba siendo demasiado para él, pero al mismo tiempo, muy poco. Se puso de pie y se plantó frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su habitación. Pensó algunos segundos en cómo posar antes de tomar la foto. Después de mandarla, volvió a la cama e introdujo la mano dentro de sus calzoncillos para tocarse. Akane lo había excitado muchísimo, ya no había vuelta atrás.

La foto de Ranma llegó acompañada de un mensaje.

_«Espero que esta foto le haga justicia a la tuya. Eres MUY sexy... tienes un cuerpazo...»_

Decir que la puso a mil era quedarse corta. Era una selfie en el espejo en la que salía todo su cuerpo, desde su cara hasta sus pies. Con una mano, Ranma sostenía su móvil. Con la otra, se agarraba el pene por encima de los calzoncillos. Akane le hizo zoom y comprobó que estaba erecto. No respondió de inmediato, pues se tomó su tiempo en disfrutar del cuerpo completo de ese muñecote que posaba para ella. Se sintió orgullosa de haberle excitado y decidió hacer alusión a su erección.

_**«Veo que te han gustado mis fotos...»**_

_«Demasiado. Me tienes...»_, Ranma agregó varios emojis de fuego.

Akane sonrió. Ya tenía decidido que no iba a mostrarle mucho más. Aquellas fotos habían sido suficiente y estaban bien porque en ninguna mostraba su rostro ni tampoco eran demasiado explícitas. Y no es que a ella le molestara intercambiar fotos así; de hecho, lo había hecho con sus exnovios, pero Ranma seguía siendo un desconocido y no quería exponerse demasiado. Porque incluso aunque él no tuviera ningún derecho de compartir esas fotos con nadie más, que lo hiciera era una posibilidad y un riesgo que no estaba dispuesta a correr. Sin embargo, pensaba provocarlo un poco más, pues quería que Ranma se lo mostrara _todo_. Lo tenía ya a punto de caramelo, solo necesitaba un incentivo más. Se quitó la almohada de debajo del pecho y le escribió un mensaje antes de enviarle su siguiente foto.

_**«A mí también me han gustado las tuyas, guapo».**_

Antes de que Ranma pudiera responderle, le llegó una nueva foto de Akane. Seguía acostada boca abajo, pero esta vez era un selfie frontal. Akane se había bajado uno de los tirantes de su camisón y su escote se veía todavía más delicioso que antes, pues con el brazo con el que no tomaba la foto se juntaba los pechos para que se vieran un poco más grandes. Ranma contó todos los lunares que tenía en el cuello, en la clavícula y en los hombros. Saboreó sus pechos y se imaginó devorando esos labios que lo invitaban a sumergirse en ellos. Akane había dejado visible en la foto su boca entreabierta, algo que él tomó como una clara provocación.

_**«¿Esta te gusta?»**_

Ranma pensó en una forma de decirle _me la has puesto muy dura _sin sonar demasiado directo o vulgar. Era una frase que había dicho muchas veces en el pasado, pero siempre a mujeres con las que tenía una relación de mucha confianza, ya fuera formal o casual. Optó por ser expresivo, pero sin abandonar la sutileza.

_«Dios mío… estás tremenda, Akane. No tienes idea de cómo me has puesto...»_

_**«Pero puedo tenerla si me muestras...»**_

—Así que además de coqueta, eres muy traviesa...

Ranma volvió al espejo y esta vez decidió bajarse la ropa interior ligeramente. Cogió su miembro con su mano y se aseguró de que Akane pudiera ver que estaba duro mientras lo sacaba de sus calzoncillos. Decidió solo mostrarle una parte. Él también podía jugar a provocarla, y si ella quería ver más, quería que se lo pidiera directamente.

_«Así me tienes, preciosa...»_

Akane podía sentir cómo el calor entre sus piernas se hacía cada vez mayor. Ni siquiera hacía falta que se tocara para saber que estaba completamente húmeda. El cuerpo de Ranma era otra cosa. Parecía una estatua griega. Pero esta vez no era solo su cuerpo lo que la había excitado; verlo tocándose así frente al espejo era más de lo que podía soportar sin comenzar a tocarse ella misma. Volvió a acostarse boca arriba, se metió debajo del edredón y abrió sus piernas flexionadas. Pero justo cuando introducía su mano dentro de su ropa interior, un estruendo en la cocina la hizo sobresaltarse.

Akane se incorporó al escuchar la voz de Yuka maldecir. Salió de la habitación con paso apresurado y caminó hasta llegar a la cocina. Akane vio un par de bandejas metálicas en el suelo, junto con algunos frascos de vidrio rotos. Su amiga, que parecía haberse resbalado, se estaba levantando mientras se apoyaba de uno de los topes de la cocina.

—Yuka, ¿estás…? —De repente, Akane notó algo que no había visto antes—. ¡Estás sangrando!

Yuka se fijó en su mano, de la cual escurría un río de sangre. Sin decir nada, soltó una carcajada. Akane frunció el ceño, pero no se acercó. Estaba descalza y había vidrios por toda la cocina.

—Estás… ¿estás borracha?

—Sí, tomé mucha champaña. ¡Me ascendieron!

Yuka era sous-chef en un restaurante mediterráneo, por lo que no solía llegar temprano a casa, ya que entraba en la tarde y salía antes de la medianoche, con excepción de los miércoles, en los que solía salir temprano.

Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida y le sonrió a su amiga.

—Espérame aquí, ¡no te muevas!

Corrió hacia su habitación, se calzó sus Adilette y volvió a la cocina. Yuka ya había cogido la pala y la escoba y había comenzado a barrer.

—Deja eso, yo lo limpio. Pon la mano bajo el agua del grifo.

—Ugh, Akane. Odio esas chanclas.

Ella se miró los pies y sonrió.

—Lo sé, pero era esto o zapatillas. ¿Tienes vidrios en la mano?

El proceso de limpieza de la cocina y de extracción de vidrios y curación de Yuka le tomó alrededor de una hora. Mientras la curaba, Yuka le contó los pormenores de su ascenso. Giorgios, chef ejecutivo del restaurante y el jefe (y amante) de Yuka, había renunciado para irse a Santorini a trabajar en un hotel. Eso había abierto la vacante de chef principal del restaurante, por lo que Giorgios había recomendado a la que él consideraba era la mejor sustituta posible: su sous-chef, Yuka. Como era un tipo encantador y con una increíble habilidad de persuasión, el dueño del restaurante no tuvo que pensarlo mucho. Eligió a Yuka como su reemplazo y se lo anunció antes del segundo servicio.

—Y luego Giorgios y yo nos tomamos una botella de Dom juntos. Y tuvimo sexo en mi coche. Quién diría que los mejores afrodisíacos son la champaña y los ascensos laborales.

Akane se rió ante la ocurrencia de su amiga. La felicitó mientras le desinfectaba y vendaba la mano.

—Pero, ¿estás bien? Quiero decir, Giorgios se irá a Grecia…

Yuka asintió con la cabeza. Sí, debía admitir que extrañaría a ese hombre griego que le llevaba doce años; era un mentor excelente, un líder ejemplar y un amante inolvidable. Pero ella nunca se había hecho demasiadas ilusiones. Después de todo, era su jefe y Yuka sabía que siempre existía la posibilidad de que se fuera del país en cualquier momento (el tipo era un trotamundos), pero eso no le impedía disfrutar de una buena sesión de sexo después de discutir sobre la calidad de las trufas recién llegadas.

Cuando terminó de curarla, Yuka le dio las gracias, se despidió y se metió en su habitación. Akane también volvió a la suya. Fue nada más cerrar la puerta, ver su móvil sobre la cama y correr hacia ella.

—¡Mierda, Ranma!

Abrió la conversación de WhatsApp y se fijó en que él le había enviado varios mensajes. En los primeros le preguntaba si seguía allí o se había dormido. En el último se disculpaba con ella por si acaso la última foto le había parecido demasiado. Su última conexión había sido hacía media hora.

—Mierda, mierda.

_**«Ranma, discúlpame por dejarte colgado. Mi compañera de piso tuvo un pequeño accidente y corrí a ayudarla. ¿Ya te dormiste?»**_

Akane esperó durante diez minutos una respuesta que nunca llegó. Se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró. Allá iba el resto de su noche picante con Ranma. Apagó el televisor y la lámpara de su mesita de noche, pero antes de bloquear el móvil y ponerlo a cargar decidió volver a ver la última foto que le había enviado Ranma. Su cuerpo reaccionó casi de inmediato y las fantasías sexuales pronto invadieron su mente. No le tomó mucho tiempo alcanzar el orgasmo.

Dejó su móvil en la mesita de noche y se acomodó bajo el edredón. Solo esperaba que a Ranma le quedaran ganas de seguir jugando con ella, y que además no fuera una persona demasiado ocupada. Porque la próxima vez no lo provocaría a través del móvil.

* * *

La alarma lo despertó a la misma hora de todos los días. Ranma se desperezó sobre la cama y se puso de pie para dirigirse al baño. Desde la universidad había tomado el hábito de levantarse de la cama de inmediato, pues si no lo hacía y se quedaba dando vueltas, perdía mucho tiempo y hasta se quedaba dormido.

Cuando terminó en el baño, se dirigió a su armario y eligió la ropa para ese día. Una de las cosas que le gustaba de trabajar en Kyo's era que no necesitaba vestirse formal. Ukyo era una persona demasiado moderna y flexible y entendía perfectamente que el hábito no hacía al monje.

Cuando estuvo vestido, desconectó su móvil de la mesita de noche y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar algo rápido. Se sirvió yogur griego en un bol, agregó un poco de granola y completó su desayuno con una pieza de fruta. Desbloqueó su móvil y al entrar en WhatsApp su corazón dio un vuelco. Akane le había escrito disculpándose por haberlo dejado hablando solo, apenas unos minutos después de quedarse dormido.

La noche anterior, después de enviarle aquella foto tan sugerente, Ranma volvió a la cama para continuar tocándose y charlando con ella. Pero la respuesta de Akane nunca llegó. Ranma la esperó durante un rato y al ver que no respondía, le preguntó si ya se había dormido o si quería seguir charlando. Pasaron varios minutos y una duda lo asaltó. ¿Y si la foto había sido demasiado? Después de todo, Akane no le había mostrado ninguna parte demasiado privada de su cuerpo, y no le había dicho explícitamente que deseaba ver su pene. ¿Y si se había ofendido? Le escribió un mensaje de disculpa y trató de calmarse pensando en que a ella le había gustado la foto anterior, y no era muy diferente a esa última. Seguramente se había quedado dormida.

Él, por su parte, seguía demasiado excitado como para dormirse. Decidió que terminaría el trabajo aún si Akane no aparecía. Se masturbó mirando sus fotos e imaginándola desnuda en su cama tocándose para él, y luego fantaseando con todas las cosas que quería hacerle, pensando cómo sería ella en la cama. Terminó poco tiempo después. Se limpió con la camiseta que se había quitado momentos antes y se quedó dormido esperando la respuesta de Akane.

Se sintió aliviado al ver que Akane no había dejado de responderle porque se hubiera ofendido por su foto, sino por otro motivo. Solo esperaba que su compañera de piso estuviera bien.

_«Buenos días. No te preocupes, no pasa nada. ¿Cómo está tu amiga? ¿Todo bien?»_

La respuesta de Akane llegó un par de horas más tarde, cuando él ya se encontraba en su oficina, sentado frente al ordenador.

_**«Hola, Ranma. Mi amiga está bien, gracias por preguntar».**_

Le contó lo que había sucedido y le explicó que le había tomado más de media hora extraer los pequeños vidrios que se le habían incrustado a Yuka en la palma de la mano. A Ranma le pareció una historia jocosa.

_**«Discúlpame de nuevo por dejarte así. La verdad es que estaba disfrutando nuestra conversación».**_

_«No te preocupes, en serio. Me quedé dormido»._

Omitió que se había dormido después de masturbarse pensando en ella. No le parecía apropiado tocar ese tema estando en la oficina, mucho menos considerando que ella misma podía estar en su lugar de trabajo. Pero no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de decirle que él también había disfrutado muchísimo de aquel acercamiento.

_«A mí también me gustó mucho nuestra conversación»._

Akane esbozó una sonrisa y se mordió el labio inferior. Quiso seguir hablando con él, pero debía ponerse a trabajar.

_«Bueno, te dejo que trabajes tranquilo. No quiero que te regañen por mi culpa»._

Ranma sonrió y aprovechó para contarle que nadie lo regañaría. Tenía oficina propia así que aquello le daba un poco más de intimidad. Además, le contó que su jefa, la dueña de Kyo's, era su mejor amiga. Akane bromeó diciéndole que seguramente él hacía el control de calidad de los okonomiyakis, a lo que él contestó con unas risas y le dijo que de hecho Ukyo procuraba mantenerlo lejos de la cocina para evitar que se comiera todo, pero que sí gozaba de okonomiyakis ilimitados y gratuitos de vez en cuando.

_**«Ufff, menudo beneficio. Quién quiere seguro médico cuando puedes tener okonomiyakis».**_

Ranma sonrió. Akane siempre conseguía hacerlo reír o sacarle una sonrisa, indistintamente del tema del que estuvieran hablando. La chica tenía un buen sentido del humor. Identificó aquella como la oportunidad perfecta para quedar.

_«Si quieres, también tú puedes disfrutar de este beneficio. Puedo invitarte un día y puedes comer todos los que quieras»._

A Akane aquella invitación le pareció dulce. Como no respondió de inmediato, Ranma volvió a escribirle.

_«O podemos ir a otro lado. Kyo's no es exactamente el sitio más romántico del mundo jaja»._

Akane sonrió y aprovechó que él ya había mostrado su interés por quedar para dejarle claro que ella también quería verle. Aunque comer okonomiyakis no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente. Ella quería comerse otra cosa.

_**«¿Y qué te parece si hacemos las dos? Un día vamos a Kyo's y otro vamos a un sitio diferente».**_

Ranma sonrió emocionado.

_«Me encanta la idea. ¿Te parece si nos vemos este fin de semana? Podría ser mañana o el sábado podría ser»._

Akane bufó. Ya tenía planes para los tres días. El viernes, o sea mañana, iría al cine con Nabiki y un par de amigos de ella. El sábado iría al festival anual de cervezas artesanales con varios amigos, y el domingo había quedado de ir a comer con su familia.

_**«Me encantaría, pero mañana he quedado con mi hermana. Y el sábado voy al festival de la cerveza».**_

Ranma alzó las cejas. ¿El festival era este sábado? Frunció el ceño y alzó el teléfono que tenía sobre su escritorio. Marcó la extensión de Ukyo, cuya oficina estaba apenas a unos pasos de la suya, pero no le apetecía ponerse de pie.

—¿Sí?

—Hola, Ut-chan. ¿Compraste las entradas para el festival de cerveza?

Hubo una pausa al otro lado de la línea.

—¿En serio me estás llamando pa…? —Ukyo suspiró—. Sí, los compré.

—Y vamos a ir, ¿no?

—No, Ranma. Los compré pero no vamos a ir. Lo que pasa es que me sobra el dinero y me encanta desperdiciarlo. —Respondió su amiga con ironía—. ¡Por supuesto que vamos, Ran-chan!

—Vale, ¡gracias!

Cerró la llamada y se apresuró a responderle a Akane.

_«No recordaba que el festival era este sábado. Yo también iré con varios amigos». _

Ranma pensó en que tal vez Akane no estuviera interesada en que sus amigos conocieran a su ligue de Tinder, así que tal vez no quisiera encontrarse con él allí. Pero era una oportunidad demasiado buena para ser cierta, así que usó la carta que tenía bajo la manga.

_«Seguramente mi amigo Ryu levará a Oni, por si quieres conocerlo»_, agregó el emoji del perrito y envió el mensaje.

Akane sonrió. ¡Oni era un perro precioso!

_**«Vale, te escribo y nos encontramos allí, ¿te parece?»**_

_«Súper»._

Se despidieron y Ranma se enfocó en el trabajo que debía hacer ese día. Las horas se le pasaron rápidamente mientras trabajaba. Recibió un par de llamadas de proveedores para confirmar fechas de entrega, así que verificó en su calendario lo que tenía programado. No pudo evitar sonreír al ´pensar en que faltaban apenas dos días para conocer a Akane.

De repente, el sábado se había convertido en la fecha más importante de su calendario.

* * *

**Después de haber leído una historia de CardCaptors Sakura escrita por ValSmile (está en mis Favs por si quieren leerla), se me vino a la mente la idea de escribir un OneShot de Ranma y Akane conociéndose a través de Tinder. Pero a medida que escribía, me di cuenta de que un solo capítulo no sería suficiente, así que he decidido alargarlo. Pero ojo, la historia no será demasiado larga. Creo que como mucho tendrá unos tres o cuatro capítulos. Ya veremos.**

**Creo que no sobra decir que la historia es un universo alterno, que puede haber elementos OOC, y que nunca he estado en Japón, por lo que no se esperen una historia demasiado apegada a las costumbres japonesas porque no conozco demasiadas. Trataré de hacer lo mejor posible.**

**Con respecto al trabajo de Akane, les cuento: adidas cuenta con un departamento que se llama Brand, que es el que se encarga de todo lo que sea mercadeo (las campañas y colecciones, los productos, los eventos de cara al público, etc.). Y dentro de Brand, hay varios roles: está la persona que ve la publicidad, la que ve la parte digital, la que ve los eventos y el PR (public relations o relaciones públicas); específicamente allí es donde está Akane. Siempre me pareció una chica con un don de gentes muy natural, y si a eso le sumamos su amor por los deportes, creo que sería fantástica para ese trabajo.**

**¿Qué les parecieron las razones por las que cada uno entró a Tinder? El tierno de Ranma porque quiere conocer a alguna chica con quien tener una relación estable; la traviesa de Akane, porque quiere sexo rejuvenecedor y apasionado.**

**La escena del sexting me pareció muy necesaria para esta historia. Después de todo, es algo súper común y va muy de la mano con el tema Tinder, la tecnología, y cómo las relaciones (y el sexo) han evolucionado y se han adaptado a los tiempos modernos.. Creo que no cuenta como lemon porque realmente no hay una relación sexual como tal, es más bien una interacción, pero creo que al final me ha salido una escena muy sexy. Espero que puedan decirme lo que piensan.**

**Si llegaron hasta aquí: ¡muchísimas gracias por leer! Espero poder conocer sus comentarios y opiniones.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Miss SF**


	2. En persona

**A la derecha**

**Capítulo 2:**

"_**En persona"**_

Akane terminó de maquillarse y se sintió satisfecha con el resultado. Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca y vio que iba bien de tiempo. Su hermana Nabiki era una persona muy puntual y poco flexible con los horarios, aunque fuera para una salida de hermanas un viernes por la noche. Había quedado en recogerla a las ocho en punto, pues la película era a las nueve menos cuarto y quería llegar con suficiente tiempo para aparcar, encontrarse con sus amigos, hacer la fila en la dulcería y sentarse cómodamente a ver los repartos y comerciales.

Eligió la ropa y se vistió con calma. Cuando terminó, cogió un bolso que le fuera bien con la ropa que se había puesto y guardó sus cosas. Salió de la habitación tras apagar la luz y se dirigió al ascensor. Nabiki llegaría en cualquier momento.

En efecto, su hermana no tardó en llegar. Akane se subió al coche y la saludó con cariño. Nabiki le explicó que debían hacer una parada antes, para recoger a uno de sus amigos.

—Ya me imagino cuál…

En sus años universitarios, Nabiki había hecho amistad con varias personas de su carrera. Akane podía recordar que era un grupito muy unido, pues Nabiki solía llevarlos a casa con mucha frecuencia. Sus amigos alucinaban con el dojo y con el amplio jardín y disfrutaban de las historias de su padre y de las deliciosas comidas que preparaba Kasumi.

Su amistad prevaleció durante toda la carrera y se mantenía a pesar de los años de graduados. Tanto Akane como Kasumi habían notado que entre Nabiki y Tatewaki Kuno, uno de sus amigos, había una electricidad especial imposible de ignorar. Nabiki nunca lo admitió y constantemente les aseguró que Tatewaki y ella solo eran amigos. Pero desde hacía alrededor de un año, Akane había notado que su hermana y Tatewaki se habían vuelto mucho más cercanos; pasaban más tiempo juntos, eran mucho más familiares el uno con el otro y hasta habían hecho un viaje a Tailandia los dos solos. Un viaje de amigos, supuestamente.

Nabiki ignoró su comentario y condujo hasta la casa de Tatewaki, que parecía más bien una mansión. Akane hizo amago de bajarse del coche para que Tatewaki se sentara adelante, pero Nabiki se lo impidió:

—¿Estás loca?

—Es para que él…

—No seas ridícula, quédate ahí.

El camino hasta el cine fue tranquilo. Al llegar se encontraron con el resto de los amigos de Nabiki. Akane estaba indecisa sobre si comprar palomitas dulces o saladas, así que Mokona, una de las amigas de su hermana, le propuso que compraran una cada una y compartieran.

Vieron una película de terror que a Akane le encantó, pero que el resto encontró espeluznante. De hecho, durante la última media hora de la película Mokona no le soltó la mano a Akane en ningún momento. Salieron del cine muy perturbados (todos menos Akane), así que Mokona los invitó a todos a su casa a tomar unas copas para relajar la mente antes de dormir.

Akane se tomó cuatro copas. Le ofrecieron una quinta, pero la rechazó porque ya se sentía un poco ebria. Poco tiempo después, Nabiki anunció que ya se iban y Akane aprovechó para subirse al asiento trasero del coche de su hermana y dejarle el puesto de copiloto a Tatewaki, que le sonrió con una mirada de complicidad. Cuando la dejaron en su casa, se despidió de ambos con efusividad y le dijo a Tatewaki:

—No hagan cosas indebidas en el coche.

Se bajó antes de que Nabiki pudiera reclamarle.

* * *

Se despertó con el sonido de unos pájaros muy cerca de su ventana. Abrió los ojos a duras penas y se fijó en que ya era de día. Espabilar le tomó más tiempo que otras veces y le costó bastante incorporarse sobre la cama. Tenía muchísima sed y sentía la cabeza pesada, aunque por suerte no tenía náuseas ni jaqueca. Bufó. Las copitas de vino le habían pasado factura.

Salió de la cama con dirección al baño. Al mirarse en el espejo, comprobó con satisfacción que se había desmaquillado antes de acostarse. Se lavó la cara, se cepilló los dientes y procedió a sentarse en el váter. No se acordaba de haber hecho su rutina de belleza de cada noche, así que comenzó a hacer memoria. Recordaba haber bebido vino con los compañeros de Nabiki y que Tatewaki no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su hermana; también recordaba haberse sentido ebria en algún momento y haber rechazado la última copa de vino que le ofrecieron. Recordaba haber caminado entre risas y tambaleos hacia el coche de su hermana. Recordaba que Nabiki solo se había tomado una copa y que se encontraba bien para conducir. Podía recordar perfectamente que haberse quedado dormida en el coche en el trayecto hasta su casa, y despertar cuando ya estaban en el portal de su edificio. Allí se despidió de Nabiki y de Tatewaki. Recordaba haberse mirado en el espejo del ascensor y haber notado que su maquillaje estaba intacto, pero que tenía los dientes un poco manchados por el vino. Hasta allí todo estaba muy claro.

Akane se lavó las manos mientras recordaba también haber entrado al apartamento y haberse quitado la ropa ya en su habitación. Pero no se había dirigido al baño para lavarse la cara. ¿Por qué? Ella siempre se desmaquillaba después de desvestirse y antes de meterse a la cama, a no ser que…

Su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho. A no ser que no la razón por la que se metía en la cama no fuera para dormir. Y entonces lo recordó. Sí se había desmaquillado, pero primero había hecho otra cosa.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y la adrenalina pulsando en sus venas, Akane salió del baño y corrió hasta su mesita de noche. Desconectó su móvil, abrió WhatsApp y rogó al cielo y a todas las deidades haberlo soñado.

—Por favor, que haya sido un sueño. Por favor, por favor…

Pero sus súplicas fueron en vano, porque la evidencia de lo que había hecho la noche anterior estaba en la conversación con Ranma. Soltó el móvil sobre la cama y se llevó las manos a la boca.

—No puede ser…

Su mente dio mil vueltas en menos de un minuto. Akane volvió a coger el teléfono y se dio cuenta de que los ganchitos azules estaban visibles tanto en los mensajes como en las tres fotos que le había enviado a Ranma. Hizo clic en los mensajes para ver a qué hora habían sido leídos. Ocho y cuarenta y cinco, y eran las diez y media. Ranma aún no respondía.

Akane se dejó caer sobre su cama, sin poder creer que se le hubiera ocurrido hacer algo como eso por haber tenido unas copas encima. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que Ranma hubiera leído los mensajes y no hubiera respondido nada. ¿Estaría decepcionado? ¿Molesto? ¿Sorprendido? Pero, ¿por qué? Ellos ya habían tenido una conversación así. Y no quería ser sexista, pero él era un hombre y a los hombres les gustaban esas cosas.

Se incorporó sobre la cama y respiró profundo. ¿Debía disculparse con él, escribirle algo más? ¿Debería pedirle que borrará las fotos? ¿O estaría exagerando? Tal vez Ranma no hubiera respondido por otras razones, no tenía por qué ser algo malo.

No había hablado con él durante todo el viernes. Su última conversación había sido el jueves por la mañana, cuando acordaron encontrarse en el festival de la cerveza. El siguiente contacto lo había hecho ella a la una de la mañana enviándole aquellas infames fotos. Suspiró.

Intentando aplacar y disimular el pánico, salió de la habitación con el móvil en la mano y se dirigió a la cocina. Yuka estaba sentada en la pequeña mesita que tenían para desayunar, absorta leyendo la Tokyo Journal de ese trimestre. Ya había desayunado y la miró con una pequeña sonrisa al verla llegar.

—¡Buenos días! ¿Se te pegaron las sábanas? —La miró de forma burlona—. ¿O lo que se te pegaron fueron unas cuantas copitas anoche?

Una hora poco usual para despertar tratándose de Akane, salvo que hubiera bebido la noche anterior. Se dejó caer en la silla y enterró sus rostro entre sus manos.

—Las dos cosas. —Dijo con desgana—. Estoy fundida. Ya no tengo veinte años…

Yuka se rió. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cafetera italiana que tenía sobre uno de los topes de la cocina, y se dispuso a prepararle un café bien cargado a su amiga.

—He preparado omelettes para las dos, no sé si quieres que te sirva.

Akane alzó el rostro. Amaba a Yuka por muchos motivos, pero debía admitir que uno de ellos es que su amiga fuera una excelente cocinera.

—Gracias, Yuka. Ya me sirvo yo.

Se puso de pie, cogió un plato y se sirvió el omelette restante que la esperaba en la sartén tapada. Volvió a la mesa y pronto Yuka se sentó también, colocando una taza de humeante café y dos aspirinas frente a ella. Akane le dio las gracias y comenzó a comer. Sabía que si desayunaba bien, se tomaba las aspirinas y se hidrataba, la resaca física se le pasaría pronto. Después de todo, tampoco había quedado borracha como una cuba. Pero la resaca moral tomaría mucho tiempo en desaparecer...

—¿Qué tal tu primer servicio como chef ejecutiva? —Le preguntó a su amiga con interés.

—Todavía no empiezo. Giorgios aún no se va, así que por el momento sigo siendo su sous.

Akane asintió con la cabeza y le dio un sorbo al café. Aprovechó para bajarse las dos aspirinas que su amiga le había dejado junto al plato y continuó comiendo.

—Vale, ¿pero ya tienes fecha aproximada?

—Sí, claro. Dentro de una semana. Se supone que estos próximos siete días serán de «entrenamiento».

—¡Yuka, me parece genial! —Exclamó Akane orgullosa—. Mientras más pronto empieces, mejor, ¿no? —Su amiga asintió con la cabeza—. Me dices cuándo te viene bien que vayamos a comer allí. Sabes que a Kasumi y a Tofu les gusta mucho, y a papá seguro le hará ilusión saber que te ascendieron. Te adora.

Yuka sonrió—. Y yo a él. Seguramente llorará mares cuando le des la noticia.

Akane se rió y asintió con la cabeza. Continuó comiendo con calma, pues había olvidado su metida de pata del día anterior. Pero pronto la pantalla de su móvil se encendió con la notificación de una App, y Akane se sobresaltó. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y desbloqueó el móvil. No era Ranma. Volvió a bloquear el móvil y siguió desayunando mientras intentaba no pensar demasiado en ello. Pero fue inútil.

Luego de varios minutos en los que Yuka había estado observando a Akane atentamente, alzó una ceja. Parecía nerviosa y no dejaba de mirar su móvil, algo poco usual en ella. Akane era de las personas que no tocaba el teléfono mientras estuviera en la mesa con alguien más.

—¿Me vas a contar lo que te pasa o vas a estar así toda la mañana?

Akane miró a su amiga. Consideró mentir, pero Yuka la conocía desde la secundaria, así que no habría forma de que se tragara sus engaños. Bufó y dejó su caer su cabeza junto a la mesa.

—Anoche hice algo muy estúpido.

—¿Aparte de tomar de más? —Preguntó Yuka con una sonrisa en los labios.

Asintió con la cabeza sin levantarla de la mesa.

—Ajá.

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Le firmaste un pagarés a Nabiki?

Akane soltó una carcajada y miró a su amiga. Yuka le sonreía con complicidad.

—No, ¡nada de eso! Pero está directamente relacionado con esas copas que mencionaste antes. Tomé de más y luego hice algo estúpido. —Arrugó el ceño—. ¡Y ahora no puedo con la vergüenza!

—¿Tiene que ver con tu móvil? —Inquirió Yuka curiosa—. Pregunto porque no has dejado de mirarlo.

—Sí.

—Por favor dime que no le escribiste a Shinnosuke para un revolcón. O peor, para decirle que lo extrañas.

Akane abrió los ojos de forma exagerada y levantó la cabeza de la mesa.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —Negó con la cabeza enérgicamente y bebió más café antes de hablar—. Shinnosuke no es periódico de ayer, ¡sino de antes de ayer! —Suspiró—. No, no le escribí a _él_.

Esta vez, Yuka se puso de pie para coger una taza y servirse más café. Esta historia prometía ser una de esas 'Akanadas', como le gustaba llamar a los acontecimientos extraños, curiosos y divertidos de la vida de su amiga.

—Asumo que ese _no le escribí a él_ significa que sí le escribiste a alguien. Y a juzgar por tu carita, fue a un hombre.

Akane se mordió el labio inferior, asintió con la cabeza y procedió a contarle a Yuka los hechos de la última semana. Desde cómo Ryoga y Sayuri la habían convencido para crearse una cuenta de Tinder, hasta cómo había dejado de usar la aplicación nada más hacer match con Ranma. Le habló sobre él y le contó sobre su noche de sexting, incluyendo la interrupción de la noche del miércoles protagonizada por la misma Yuka. Finalmente, le confesó lo que había hecho la noche anterior tras llegar bebida a la casa:

—Me quité la ropa, me tomé unas fotos y se las mandé con varios mensajes. ¡Y da igual que borre todo, porque Ranma ya los vio! —Se llevó las manos al rostro— ¡Y no ha contestado nada!

Luego de varios segundos que a Akane se le hicieron eternos, Yuka soltó una carcajada que resonó en todo el apartamento. Se rió durante un rato y hasta tuvo que limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos con una servilleta. Cuando se sintió capaz de hablar sin ser interrumpida por sus propias risas, le respondió a su amiga.

—¡Ay, Akane! ¡Estas cosas solo te ocurren a ti! —La miró con una mezcla de risa y ternura—. Pero no te angusties. Vamos a hacer un control de daños. —Extendió su mano—. Necesito que me dejes tu móvil para evaluar la gravedad del asunto.

Akane pareció dudarlo. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, debatiéndose entre si darle o no el móvil a Yuka. Su amiga, al ver la reticencia que mostraba, volvió a hablar:

—¿Pero son fotos muy explícitas?

Akane suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Desbloqueó el móvil, abrió la conversación con Ranma y le entregó el aparato a su amiga. Yuka le indicó que mejor fueran hasta la sala, pues le apetecía seguir hablando más cómodamente. Al llegar, Akane se sentó en el sofá y Yuka en el sillón, junto a ella. A medida que leía la conversación, las cejas de Yuka parecían una montaña rusa. Subían y bajaban con una velocidad alucinante. Su boca también hacía muecas que delataban lo que pensaba con cada foto y mensaje que veía.

—¿Y bien?

Su veredicto fue claro:

—No creo que sea tan grave como piensas. Simplemente le has dejado muy claro que te lo quieres tirar.

Akane frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Yuka se le adelantó.

—A ver, Akane, tampoco es que sales completamente desnuda en las fotos. Y los mensajes ni siquiera son vulgares. Estás exagera...

—¡Yuka, no lo conozco! —La interrumpió desesperada—. ¡Nunca en mi vida lo he visto! Ni siquiera sé si es peor el haberle enviado esas fotos o que le puse que le mandaba un beso de buenas noches, ¡como si fuéramos una pareja! —Se llevó las manos al rostro—. Debe pensar que soy una loca, ¡no nos hemos visto en persona siquiera!

Yuka, que no había dejado de ver el teléfono en ningún momento, esbozó una sonrisa pícara y giró el móvil para que Akane pudiera ver la pantalla.

—No lo has visto en persona, pero ya le has visto la…

—¡Yuka!

Akane le arrebató el móvil de la mano al ver que su amiga había llegado a la parte de la conversación en la que aparecía la foto de Ranma mostrándole su pene parcialmente. Tenía que haberle dicho hasta dónde leer. Una cosa era que Yuka viera las fotos que ella le había enviado a Ranma; después de todo, su amiga la conocía muy bien y ella la había autorizado a verlas. Pero otra era que viera las fotos que Ranma le había compartido en un momento de intimidad.

—Por suerte, aunque no sea vea toda, ahora sabes que tiene un tamaño aceptable. —Comentó Yuka de forma casual—. No es demasiado grande, como la del tipo este… —Se llevó la mano al mentón—. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Con el que te acostaste después de Shinnosuke…

Akane estaba completamente sonrojada. Enterraba su rostro en el cojín naranja que tenía en las manos mientras negaba con la cabeza. Sabía perfectamente de quién estaba hablando su amiga, pero no pensaba responderle ni alimentar sus ansias de molestarla.

—El alemán, Akane. —Insistió Yuka—. El que conociste cuando fuiste a Alemania por trabajo, ¿cómo era? Johannes, Hans… algo así…

Akane suspiró—. Heinz, se llama Heinz.

—¡Cómo el ketchup! —Yuka golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano—. ¡Ése! Pues nada, me acuerdo que me contaste que la tenía muy grande y ninguna de las veces que lo hicieron pudiste disfrutarlo plenamente por eso. —Agregó—. Al menos con Ranma ya sabes que ese problema no va a…

—¡Te odio! —Exclamó Akane totalmente avergonzada y le lanzó el cojín a la cara. Yuka solo se rió—. ¡A veces no sé para qué te cuento las cosas!

Con los años y con la experiencia que implicaba el haber compartido sexualmente con más de un compañero, Akane había descubierto que tenía poca tolerancia a los penes demasiado grandes. No aguantaba mucho tiempo de faena, pues siempre terminaba doliéndole demasiado. Prefería un tamaño y un grosor mediano; algo intermedio y equilibrado, que le brindara placer físico pero sin sentir que la estaban destrozando por dentro.

—No me odias. Me amas y lo sabes. —Comentó Yuka con seguridad y una gran sonrisa—. Pero en serio, no es tan grave. A ver, sí, le mandaste unos fotos que dejan poco a la imaginación, pero en ninguna estás completamente desnuda. Y los mensajes tampoco están tan mal. Queda claro que te gusta y que quieres acostarte con él, pero hasta borracha sigues siendo una tía sutil y discreta. No me sorprende que trabajes en comunicaciones...

Su amiga tenía razón: Akane la amaba. Siempre sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor. No pudo evitar reírse ante ese último comentario.

—Entonces… ¿no crees que se me haya ido de las manos?

—En lo absoluto. Si hasta elegiste bien la ropa interior. Muy sexy por cierto.

—No la elegí para las fotos, Yuka. Ya la tenía puesta cuando salí con Nabiki.

—Me encanta el color. —Agregó Yuka—. ¿De dónde es?

Akane se tapó rostro con las manos mientras soltaba una carcajada. Se dejó caer en el sofá sin dejar de reírse.

—Es de Intimissimi, pero no la compré yo. ¡Me la regaló Shinnosuke! —Muerta de risa, enterró su rostro en el cojín naranja que no le había lanzado a su amiga.

Yuka abrió los ojos exageradamente y también soltó una carcajada, echando la cabeza para atrás. Las dos amigas se rieron durante un buen rato, disfrutando de la confianza y la complicidad que había entre ellas.

—Pues, ¡qué viva el reciclaje! Y bien por Shinnosuke, tiene buen gusto…

Sí que lo tenía. Akane era la prueba de ello. Lástima que no hubiera tenido ni paciencia ni demasiada consideración.

—Por cierto, ¿a qué hora te vas al festival de la cerveza artesanal? —Inquirió Yuka.

Akane miró su muñeca, pero no tenía su reloj puesto. Se fijó en la hora en su móvil.

—Mmm creo que a las tres y media viene Ryoga por mí, no estoy segura, pero no me voy hasta dentro de unas horas.

Yuka se puso de pie.

—Me encanta, Ryoga. Es un sol. —Comentó sonriendo—. ¡Dile que tengo alguien para presentarle! Uno de los meseros del restaurante, un chico encantador.

Akane asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie también. Recogió su taza de café y se dirigió a la cocina, resuelta a dejar de torturarse. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Si Ranma no le había respondido todavía, probablemente tenía sus razones. Si le respondía, ella sería escueta pero cordial. Y si no le respondía… pues le serviría a Akane para darse cuenta de cómo era realmente. El caso es que ella iría a disfrutar del festival de la cerveza junto a sus amigos, indistintamente de si él iba o no. No pensaba escribirle para que se encontraran.

Y si por casualidad se lo topaba, pues ya vería en ese momento.

* * *

Ranma se despertó cerca de las ocho y media el sábado. El viernes en la noche se había quedado en casa jugando con su consola, pero a las once y media la apagó y se fue a la cama. Manteniendo el hábito de levantarse de una vez, se dirigió al baño. Cuando se vio en el espejo, pensó en que tal vez necesitaba un corte de pelo. Durante toda su infancia y adolescencia había el pelo largo amarrado en una trenza, pero se la había cortado al cumplir los diecinueve años. Ya casi nadie ningún hombre usaba el pelo tan largo, y al entrar en la universidad Ranma no quiso sentirse fuera de lugar. Pero los mechones de su pelo todavía le cubrían la nuca. Recordaba lo que Ukyo le había dicho la primera vez que Ukyo lo vio sin la trenza:

—Te pareces a Eric.

—¿Quién es Eric?

—El príncipe de La Sirenita.

Ranma no sabía si aquello era algo bueno o malo, pero le pidió a Ukyo que nunca más volviera a decirlo. Desde ese entonces, su amiga lo molestaba con aquel apodo cuando Ranma no quería ceder ante alguna de sus peticiones.

Salió del baño y se acostó boca abajo sobre la cama para revisar su móvil. Vio que entre las notificaciones de WhatApp tenía seis mensajes de Akane, así que se apresuró a abrir la conversación. Ella no le había escrito en todo el viernes y Ranma había querido darle su espacio. Después de todo, habían hablado todos los días desde que se conocieron. Pero Akane no le había escrito mensajes inocentes y cordiales preguntándole cómo había estado su día o a qué hora podrían encontrarse en el festival de la cerveza.

Sin poder creer su suerte, Ranma contempló con sorpresa las tres fotos que Akane le había enviado, cada una acompañada de un mensaje.

La primera foto decía lo siguiente:

_**«Acabo de llegar a casa, pero no quería irme a dormir sin mandarte un beso de buenas noches».**_

_Y vaya beso_. Era una selfie tomada desde arriba. Akane estaba maquillada (¡con el cat-eye que a Ranma le gustaba!) y tenía los labios pintados de color borgoña. Estaba guapísima. Pero lo que verdaderamente le robó el aliento y puso su corazón a latir a mil por hora fue que lo único que tenía puesto era una camisa de jean completamente desabotonada y su ropa interior. Como había tomado la foto desde arriba, podía ver desde su rostro hasta sus rodillas. Tenía puesto un sujetador verde con algunos detalles de encaje y unas bonitas bragas a juego. Miraba a la cámara mientras hacía morritos, como si estuviera dándole un beso.

Ranma se incorporó y se sentó sobre la cama, como si aquello lo ayudara a procesar lo que estaba viendo. El siguiente mensaje era una clara referencia a las últimas fotos que él le había enviado:

_**«¡Por cierto! Yo también tengo un espejo como el tuyo...».**_

Akane posaba frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, pero esta vez no tenía la camisa puesta. Ranma le hizo zoom a la foto para apreciar mejor sus pechos, ocultos detrás de aquel sujetador verde. Las líneas de su abdomen también se veían magistrales en aquella foto. Toda Akane era una maravilla. Su rostro, su cuerpo, hasta la ropa que se ponía. Era imposible no desearla. Ranma pensó que no podía gustarle más, que no podía sorprenderlo más, hasta que vio la última foto.

_**«Me las dejo puestas para que después me las quites tú...»**_

—Jo...der…

Era otra foto frente al espejo, pero Akane ya no tenía el sujetador puesto. Había posado tapándose uno de sus pechos con la mano y el otro con el antebrazo, pero Ranma igual podía ver la forma que tenían, pues había demasiada piel expuesta. Eran del tamaño perfecto. Sintió que se le hacía agua la boca mientras miraba las fotos una y otra vez, completamente excitado.

Pero no pudo evitar pensar en que tal vez Akane le hubiera mandado esas fotos en un estado etílico. Los mensajes estaban bien escritos, pero había una soltura en ellos (y en las fotos) que no se parecían a las comunicaciones que había intercambiado con ella anteriormente. Y no es que aquello le desagradara; por el contrario, estaba encantadísimo de que Akane hubiera decidido mostrarle más. Pero le preocupaba un poco que terminara arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho.

Durante varios segundos, se debatió entre borrar las fotos o conservarlas, pero al final pudo más el deseo y la atracción sexual que sentía por Akane y decidió no eliminarlas. Se dedicó a verlas una por una, sin poder creer lo afortunado que era de que aquel bombón se hubiera fijado en él. Y por si fuera poco, el último mensaje que le había enviado no dejaba de resonar en su mente.

_Me las dejo puestas para que después me las quites tú..._

Akane le había enviado esos mensajes a la una de la mañana y su última conexión era a esa misma hora. Seguramente todavía estaba dormida, pero Ranma no podía esperar a que despertara. Se bajó los pantalones de pijama que tenía puestos y luego hizo lo mismo con sus calzoncillos. Se acostó sobre la cama con el móvil en la mano y comenzó a tocarse mientras miraba sus fotos.

De repente, su móvil comenzó a vibrar en su mano y el nombre y la foto de Ukyo aparecieron en la pantalla. Llamada entrante. Ranma abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y canceló la llamada. ¡Qué inoportuna! Iba a continuar con lo que planeaba hacer, cuando su amiga volvió a llamarlo. Ranma maldijo entre dientes y le contestó, sin intenciones de iniciar una conversación.

—Ut-chan, estoy ocupado. Ahora te llamo.

—¡Ran-chan! Es solo un momen…

—¡Ahora te llamo!

Cerró la llamada y, para asegurarse de no recibir ninguna interrupción adicional, activó el modo avión. Adoraba a Ut-chan, pero su amiga tenía un historial de llamadas en momentos inoportunos. De hecho, la última vez había sido en circunstancias similares, hacía alrededor de un año.

Él había ido a ver a Shampoo al campus de su universidad para comer juntos y luego dar un paseo. Pero como era habitual en ellos siempre que se juntaban, acabaron desnudos en la habitación de Shampoo. Entre ellos había una química casi palpable y aunque quedaran para hacer otras cosas, como ver una película, salir a comer o dar un paseo, siempre terminaban en la cama. Ese día Shampoo estaba especialmente traviesa y había decidido llevar la batuta. Acostado boca arriba, Ranma disfrutaba de la vista del cuerpo de Shampoo sobre él y del vaivén de sus caderas. Con una mano, Ranma acariciaba uno de sus pechos; con la otra, le daba nalgadas mientras Shampoo le decía cosas sucias. Estaba siendo una sesión de sexo increíble y ardiente, hasta que el móvil de Ranma comenzó a vibrar en la mesita de noche, haciendo que Shampoo disminuyera la velocidad de sus movimientos y girara el rostro para ver la pantalla.

—No te detengas —Ranma, que ni siquiera se inmutó ante la llamada, cogió la mano de Shampoo y le dio un beso en el dorso—, después veo quién era.

Shampoo no pareció convencida, pero no dijo nada. Asintió con la cabeza y retomó la velocidad de sus movimientos, haciendo que Ranma le sonriera. Pero pronto la pantalla volvió a encenderse y el teléfono sonó otra vez. Ranma bufó y esta vez sí se giró para ver quién le llamaba. _Ut-chan_. Rodó los ojos, cogió el móvil, le bajó el volumen y volvió a dejarlo en la mesita, ante la atenta mirada de Shampoo. Al ver que ella se había detenido por completo esta vez, Ranma se incorporó para besarla, quedando sentado con Shampoo encima de él.

—¿Quieres que te…?

Su pregunta se vio interrumpida por el timbre del móvil, otra vez.

—¡Joder! —Exclamó, dispuesto a contestar esta vez. Cogió el móvil y atendió la llamada—. Ut-chan, estoy ocupado. Te llamo después. No, no. Ahora no puedo, hablamos luego. Adiós.

Tras cerrar la llamada, puso el móvil en silencio y lo arrojó al sillón que tenía Shampoo al otro lado de la habitación. Volvió sus ojos a la chica peliazul y le mostró una sonrisa coqueta mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

—¿En qué estábamos?

Shampoo lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quién es _Ut-chan_? —Pronunció con retintín.

Ranma supo que aquel tono y aquella mirada eran la antesala de una escena de celos. No le apetecía discutir con Shampoo y muchísimo menos en un momento como ése, así que intentó manejar la situación. Sin dejar de acariciar su bonito rostro, sopesó decirle que Ut-chan era su jefa o su mejor amiga. Finalmente, decidió decirle que era su jefa, pues a priori le pareció menos comprometedor. Pero al ver la reacción de Shampoo, supo que se había equivocado.

—¿Tu _jefa_? —Inquirió con el ceño fruncido, todavía sentada a horcajadas sobre él, y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Y por qué le dices _Ut-chan_?

Ranma le explicó que se llamaba Ukyo y Ut-chan era el apodo de cariño que le tenía.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué tu _jefa_ te llama un sábado a las cinco de la tarde?

Él suspiró—. Es que también es mi amiga.

Shampoo enarcó ambas cejas y lo miró como si no le creyera una sola palabra. Se incorporó, haciendo que Ranma saliera de ella, y se quedó de rodillas en la cama, esperando una explicación.

—¿Eres amigo de tu jefa?

—Sí. Ut-chan primero fue mi amiga y luego fue mi jefa. Te hablé sobre eso, te conté que es la dueña de Kyo's.

—Sí, me lo contaste. Pero no entiendo por qué te llama a esta hora, ni tampoco por qué le dices _Ut-chan_. Si fuera solo tu amiga, no le dirías así.

Shampoo se deslizó sobre la cama y se sentó en en el borde dándole la espalda, con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y un puchero de niña malcriada en los labios. Ranma se pasó ambas manos por el pelo, desesperado. Se deslizó hasta que quedó detrás de ella y le dio un beso en el hombro.

—Es que ella es así, inoportuna. No te enojes, por favor. —Ranma le pasó un mechón de pelo azul detrás de la oreja y volvió a besar su hombro. Shampoo ni se inmutó—. No tienes razones para…

—¡¿Te parece poco que hayas interrumpido lo que estábamos haciendo para contestarle a otra?!

Ranma no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando. Después de haberlo visto ignorar la llamada dos veces y luego mandar a Ukyo a volar nada más contestar, ¿en serio le estaba haciendo una escena de celos? Esta mujer era increíble.

Ranma intentó que Shampoo bajara la voz y se tranquilizara, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Se había puesto furiosa y no había manera de convencerla. Y él tampoco estaba por la labor de suplicarle, pues no había hecho nada malo. Alquello la enfureció aún más, así que le exigió que se largara de su casa. Ranma ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ponerse toda la ropa; tuvo que terminar de vestirse afuera del apartamento de Shampoo, ante la mirada de varios estudiantes que vivían en aquel condominio universitario.

En esta ocasión no contaba con compañía, pero aún así no tenía ganas de que Ukyo interrumpiera su sesión de autocomplacencia con sus llamadas (¡que nunca eran para nada urgente!).

Se tocó imaginando que se acostaba con Akane, que le quitaba aquellas bragas y la probaba por completo hasta que ella llegaba al orgasmo. Pensó en cómo se vería completamente desnuda encima de él y fantaseó con cuáles serían sus posiciones favoritas. Se imaginó los grandes ojos de Akane mirándolo mientras le hacía sexo oral con los labios pintados de aquel color que le sentaba tan bien.

—Me pones a mil…

Terminó sobre su abdomen y su pecho. Dejó el móvil sobre la cama y se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

Tras de ir al baño a lavarse y limpiarse, Ranma pensó en qué podría responderle a Akane. Si ella había estado ebria cuando le mandó esas fotos, lo más probable es que no quisiera recibir nada parecido por parte de él. Pero sería muy raro si simplemente le escribiera para saludarle sin hacer referencia a las fotos.

El sonido del interfono lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. ¿Quién podría ser un sábado tan temprano? Entonces lo recordó.

—¡Mierda, mamá!

Ranma salió de su habitación y se apresuró a contestar. Nodoka, su madre, le había pedido ayuda hacía un par de días para transportar e instalar unos nuevos muebles que había comprado para su apartamento. Lo había olvidado por completo.

Se pasó toda la mañana con su madre. A mediodía recordó que no le había respondido nada a Akane. Se fijó en que ella ya se había conectado a WhatsApp, pero no le había escrito nada. ¿Estaría arrepentida por enviarle las fotos? Esperaba que no, ya que deseaba encontrarse con ella en el festival de la cerveza. Decidió escribirle un discreto mensaje alusivo a las fotos y otro para confirmar si seguía en pie su plan de verse ese día.

No recibió respuesta a ninguno.

* * *

A las cuatro de la tarde, Akane y Ryoga se encontraron con Sayuri y su novio en la entrada del Festival de la Cerveza Artesanal. El novio de Sayuri era un chico de gafas de pasta negra simpatiquísimo y muy inteligente, con varios tatuajes en el cuerpo. Akari, la hermana menor de Sayuri también, estaba con ellos. Como siempre que lo veía, Akari saludó a Ryoga con mucho cariño y con un especial brillo en los ojos. La chica parecía estar enamorada del amigo de su hermana, aún sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad alguna de tener algo con él.

Tras validar sus boletos, entraron al festival y a Akane le sorprendió que tanto la decoración como la distribución parecía haber mejorado con respecto al año pasado. El festival se trataba de la mayor congregación de productores e importadores de cerveza artesanal. Pero además había numerosos puestos de comida, buena música, algunos juegos y distintas experiencias. Era pet-friendly, por lo que muchos asistentes llevaban a sus mascotas. Se celebraba cada año en un amplio parque de la ciudad de Tokio, que contaba con suficiente espacio para los puestos de comida y cerveza, para mesas y áreas de descanso, y para el libre tránsito de las personas.

A esa hora aún no había tanta gente, así que se adentraron sin problema entre las personas para comprar su primera cerveza. Eligieron un puesto de la región de Shikoku y cada uno se pidió la cerveza más popular de aquella cervecería independiente: una pale ale cítrica con 5% de alcohol.

La tarde transcurrió con calma mientras probaban distintas cervezas y participaban de algunos de los juegos. En uno de los puestos, a Ryoga y a Kenji les regalaron unas pelotitas antiestrés de color naranja con el logo de la cervecería (Sayuri estuvo segura de que solo se las habían regalado a ellos porque eran guapos y quien las repartía era una chica). Kenji, el novio de Sayuri, tomó las dos pelotas para intentar hacer malabares con ellas. En principio resultó, pero después terminó cayéndose hacia atrás mientras intentaba hacer equilibrio y que las pelotas no se le cayeran. Como se levantó rápidamente y muerto de risa, todos rieron.

Akane colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Ryoga y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, mientras se reía a carcajadas. Ryoga se giró ligeramente y le susurró algo al oído, haciendo que Akane se riera todavía más. Él también se rió y rodeó la cintura de su amiga con uno de sus brazos.

—Qué rico hueles. —Le dijo y le dio un beso en el pelo mientras atrapa con una mano la pelotita que Kenji le había lanzado.

—Gracias, Ry-ry. —Contestó Akane correspondiendo al abrazo.

Sin soltar a Ryoga, observó que había mucha más gente ahora. Habían pasado ya un par de horas desde que llegaron y el lugar estaba casi lleno. El festival de la cerveza le gustaba porque era muy pintoresco. Había todo tipo de gente, de todas las edades, géneros, estilos y actitudes. Desde jóvenes góticos y adultos de mediana edad hasta dulces chicas universitarias y turistas anglosajones. Incluso las mascotas que la gente llevaba eran variadas. Había visto dos hurones, varios perros de distintas razas y tamaños y hasta una persona con un cobayo. Pero lo que más había eran perros.

De hecho, a tan solo unos metros de ella había un hermoso labrador marrón con un pañuelo de cuadros en el cuello. Se veía juguetón y alegre, y no parecía tener más de dos años porque...

De pronto, fue como si el mundo entero se hubiera detenido justo en el momento en que Akane reconoció al labrador. Sus ojos siguieron la correa que tenía el perro amarrada al cuello para ver quién lo sujetaba. Su corazón se saltó un latido cuando lo vio. Vestía unos jeans de color claro rotos, una camiseta blanca de manga larga y zapatillas del mismo color.

Él le había enviado dos mensajes a mediodía, pero Akane lo había dejado en visto. El primer mensaje tenía que ver con las fotos que ella le había enviado la noche anterior:

_«Creo que ha sido mi mejor despertar en años». _Emojis con corazones en los ojos._ «Eres preciosa, Akane. Me encantan tus fotos»._

El segundo mensaje se lo había enviado diez minutos después:

_«¿Qué tal tu día? Si quieres me puedes escribir cuando llegues al festival y nos podemos encontrar»._

Se removió incómoda al recordar no solo las fotos que le había enviado, sino que ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de responderle a sus mensajes. Ranma se había portado muy bien con ella y había demostrado ser amable, educado, decente y muy agradable; no se merecía ser ignorado, mucho menos después de que ella le hubiera dicho que se encontraran. Intentando disimular lo que sentía y pensando de qué manera abordarle, giró el rostro decir y bebió del vaso que tenía en la mano. Pero si había una persona en el mundo que había aprendido a leerla y se sabía todos sus gestos, era Ryoga.

—Lo acabas de ver, ¿cierto?

La voz de su amigo la hizo alzar el rostro para mirarlo.

—¿Qué? —Akane intentó fingir demencia y se separó de Ryoga. Volvió a beber de su cerveza y pronto se dio cuenta de que su vaso estaba vacío.

—A Ranma, tu amorcito de Tinder. —Respondió Ryoga—. Lo acabas de ver y por eso te pusiste así. —Ryoga esbozó una sonrisa al ver que su amiga se ponía todavía más nerviosa—. ¿Dónde está?

El pelinegro comenzó a buscar a Ranma entre la gente y Akane maldijo el momento en el que le mostró a una foto de Ranma, porque su amigo lo reconocería de inmediato.

—Pero no entiendo cuál es el problema —Le dijo mientras continuaba estudiando el lugar con la mirada—, ¿te da vergüenza conocerlo en persona?

Ryoga y ella eran cercanos, pero jamás le contaría lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Ignoró su pregunta y rogó al cielo que no lo reconociera. Pero sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas. Los labios de Ryoga se curvaron en una sonrisa malévola.

—Pero si es un bombón… —Comentó con un brillo en los ojos que Akane conocía muy bien—. Y tiene un lindo perrito, ¡me encanta!

—Ryoga, por favor baja la voz que te va a escuchar Sayuri y no quiero tener que darle explicaciones a nadie.

Su amigo la miró sin borrar su sonrisa, con aquel brillo travieso tintineando en sus ojos.

—¿Sabes qué es lo bueno de los perros?

—¿Qué? —Akane frunció el ceño ante la pregunta.

—Que son muy predecibles. —Ryoga se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la pelotita anti estrés que le habían regalado en uno de los puestos de cervezas—. Y no hay perro en el mundo que pueda resistirse a una pelota.

Antes de que Akane pudiera detenerlo, Ryoga lanzó la pequeña pelota que tenía en la mano en dirección al labrador marrón. El perro pronto se levantó y comenzó a mover la cola y a tirar de su correa para intentar alcanzarla. Ryoga le sonrió a Akane mientras comenzaba a caminar rápidamente en dirección a la pelota. Cuando la tuvo en la mano, se acercó al canino.

—Hola, amigo. ¿Te gusta mi pelota? ¿Sí? Eres un buen chico, ¿verdad? —Comenzó a tocarlo detrás de las orejas y el perro le dio un par de lamidas en la mano. Ryoga aprovechó que fuera amistoso para alzar la cabeza y toparse con los ojos del tal Ranma, que lo miraban con atención—. Oh, ¡disculpa! ¡Espero que no te moleste que esté jugando con tu perrito! Es que mi pelota salió rodando para acá y vi que le gustaba.

Ranma esbozó una sonrisa amistosa, intentando recordar si había visto antes a ese curioso hombre, pues su rostro le era familiar.

—No te preocupes. Es un buen perro, pero por más obediente que sea, no hay perro en el mundo que pueda resistirse a una pelota.

Ryoga miró a Ranma con una amplia sonrisa, recordando que segundos atrás le había dicho esas mismas palabras a Akane.

—Es cierto. Es un perro muy bonito, ¿cómo se llama?

—Oni.

—Creo que a mi amiga va a encantarle, le gustan mucho los animales. ¿Te molesta si la llamo?

Antes de que Ranma pudiera contestar, Ryoga giró su cabeza y habló a toda voz:

—¡Akane, Akane! —Comenzó a mover su mano desde su lugar—. ¡Aquí! ¡Mira a este lindo perrito! ¡Míralo, Akane! ¡¿No es adorable?!

El corazón de Ranma se saltó un latido al escuchar ese nombre. ¿Podría ser…? Era demasiada casualidad para no ser cierto. Dirigió sus ojos al lugar que Ryoga parecía estar mirando, y la buscó entre la gente. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que vio a una mujer comenzar a caminar en su dirección. La reconoció de inmediato. Y entonces recordó por qué el rostro de Ryoga le era familiar: era el chico que salía acompañando a Akane en su foto de la playa. Volvió a alzar la vista y contempló con emoción a la protagonista de sus más recientes fantasías sexuales. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro casual, una chaqueta de jean y unas adidas Deerupt de color naranja con suela azul. Tenía el pelo suelto y se veía preciosa. Y a juzgar por la forma en la que lo miraba, ella también lo había reconocido.

—Akane, ¡mira! —Exclamó Ryoga desde su posición en el suelo—. ¡Se llama Oni!

Akane, que había deseado que se la tragara la tierra, no supo si saludar a Ranma, golpear a Ryoga o jugar con el perro. Respiró profundo e intentó que no se le notara la vergüenza. Agradeció al cielo cuando Ranma tomó la iniciativa.

—Hola. —La saludó con una bonita y cálida sonrisa—. ¿Qué tal estás?

Ella lo miró con atención antes de responder. Era verdaderamente guapo en persona, mucho más que en sus fotos. Y también era muy alto. Su sonrisa le pareció tan bonita y tan genuina, que correspondió a ella sin pensarlo.

—Bien, ¿y tú?

—Bien.

Ryoga, al ver la forma en la que su mejor amiga miraba a aquel hermoso pelinegro, se sintió satisfecho y orgulloso de sus tácticas como wingman. Pero sabía que antes de marcharse y dejarlos solos tenía que completar su actuación. Se incorporó con la pelota en la mano y miró a cada uno con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh, ¿ustedes ya se conocen? ¡Vaya! —Fingió sorpresa—. ¡No tenía idea!

Akane esbozó una sonrisa que Ryoga conocía muy bien y que significaba: voy a golpearte en cuando tenga un momento y nos encontremos a solas. Ranma, no queriendo indisponer a Akane ni tampoco hacerla sentir incómoda ante la situación, salió al rescate.

—Sí, algo así. —Respondió mirando a Ryoga—. Nos conocemos hace poco. —Posó sus ojos en Akane—. Aunque a Oni aún no lo conocías.

Ella le agradeció con la mirada y se agachó para acariciar al perro, que movía la cola emocionado ante tantas atenciones.

—No, no te conocía. —Le habló al perro—. Pero tenía muchas ganas. ¡Eres muy hermoso! —Exclamó y Oni intentó lamerle la cara, pero Ranma tiró de su correa para evitar que lo hiciera. A él le gustaban mucho los perros, pero no soportaba que le lamieran la cara.

—Oye, oye, ¡tranquilo, Oni! —Miró a Ryoga y luego a Akane—. Parece que le gustas.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de decir nada. Ryoga volvió a esbozar una de sus sonrisas teatrales y habló apresuradamente.

—Eso es porque es macho y Akane tiene ese efecto en los hombres, ¡es irresistible!

Akane abrió los ojos exageradamente y luego se llevó una mano al rostro, sintiendo como el sonrojo invadía sus mejillas. Ryoga no saldría con vida de esta, ¡iba a matarlo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad! Le daba igual que sus métodos funcionaran, ¡era un imprudente!

Ranma que no se había esperado aquel comentario por parte del amigo de Akane, no dijo nada. Aunque debía admitir que aquel peculiar tipo de cabellos desordenados no mentía; Akane sí que era irresistible.

—Bueno. ¡Supongo que voy a buscar una cerveza y a decirle a Sayuri y a Kenji que estaremos por aquí! —Le extendió su mano a Ranma—. Ryoga Hibiki, encantado de conocerte.

El pelinegro parpadeó un par de veces antes de corresponder al saludo.

—Ranma Saotome, igualmente.

_Saotome_, pensó Akane. _¿Dónde habré escuchado ese apellido antes?_

Ryoga se marchó sin decir nada más, dejando a Akane en compañía de Ranma y Oni. Bien, si quería aprovechar el momento para compartir más con Ranma, era ahora o nunca. Se incorporó y le extendió su mano en un gesto cordial y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Creo que ahora sí podemos presentarnos formalmente. Mucho gusto, _Ranma Saotome_. —Comentó de forma juguetona—. Akane Tendo.

Ranma tomó su mano y se perdió en la profundidad de sus ojos marrones. Akane tenía una sonrisa preciosa y unos ojos muy expresivos, que delataban su naturaleza cándida. Su mano era suave y cálida.

—No esperaba encontrarte. —Le dijo él con sinceridad y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. Lo quería, pero no lo esperaba. Pero agradezco que tu amigo tuviera una pelota.

A Akane le sorprendió la franqueza en las palabras de Ranma, pero debía admitir que le gustaba que fuera tan directo.

—Sé que te dije que te iba a escribir para que nos viéramos, discúlpame por no hacerlo.

—No te preocupes.

Pero Akane sentía que le debía una explicación. Después de todo, Ranma se había portado muy bien con ella desde el primer día, y no le parecía correcto haber faltado a su palabra.

—Es solo que… digamos que estoy un poco…

—Es por las fotos, ¿verdad?

Akane lo miró en silencio, sin estar segura de si ella era demasiado evidente y predecible o si él era una persona muy perceptiva. Tal vez fuera una combinación de ambos.

—Sí. Estoy un poco avergonzada por…

—No te preocupes. —Le dijo él restándole importancia. Dio un paso hacia adelante para acercarse a ella, pues sentía le parecía una conversación íntima y no quería que nadie escuchara—. No pienso nada malo de ti.

—Sé que esto que te voy a decir me va hacer quedar todavía peor, pero… había bebido mucho y bueno, supongo que me dejé llevar por… —Hizo una pausa, intentando encontrar las palabras acertadas, mientras sentía su rostro arder—. Por la conversación que tuvimos el jueves...

Ranma la miró tan intensamente que por un momento, Akane se olvidó del lugar en el que estaban. Por un instante, se perdió en la profundidad de sus ojos azules.

—Está bien, en serio. De hecho, supuse que tal vez habías bebido un poco antes de mandármelas. —Explicó con calma—. Si te preocupa que las tenga, puedo borrarlas sin ningún problema.

Oni, que había estado sentado junto a los pies de Ranma, se levantó de pronto y comenzó a mover la cola ante la visión de otra pelota cerca de él.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó Akane, demasiado absorta en su conversación con Ranma como para notar la emoción del perro.

Oni tiró de su correa con tanta fuerza y velocidad que Ranma dio un paso adelante. Al mismo tiempo, una chica que iba pasando por allí se asustó al ver al perro aparecer casi de la nada frente a ella, por lo que pegó un grito de sorpresa y se echó hacia atrás, haciendo que su espalda chocara con la de Akane, quien se vio empujada hacia adelante. Y entre _disculpas_ y _lo sientos_ dichos por la chica y por un Ranma que se esforzaba por controlar al perro mientras sus ojos iban del canino a la pelota y de la pelota a la chica que se había asustado, Akane se dio cuenta de que habían quedado a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Al estar tan cerca, Ranma le pareció todavía más grande y más alto que antes. Sintió su perfume masculino e hizo un esfuerzo por dejar de mirar sus pectorales, que se marcaban debajo de su camiseta blanca. Subió la vista pero aquello no ayudó demasiado, porque los labios de Ranma estaban cerca de los suyos y eran tan atractivos como el resto de su cuerpo.

—Este perro… —Comentó Ranma mirándolo cuando Oni por fin se calmó—. No me hace demasiado caso. A veces creo que se aprovecha de mi nobleza…

Como Akane no le respondió, alzó la mirada y por primera vez notó lo cerca que estaban. Su primer impulso fue el de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero no porque le disgustara la cercanía de Akane, sino porque sabía que a ella podía resultarle incómodo estar tan cerca de él cuando apenas estaban conociéndose. Pero Akane no hizo amago alguno de separarse de él, ni siquiera cuando hicieron contacto visual. Le tomó varios segundos recordar en qué había quedado su conversación antes de que el perro los interrumpiera.

—Sí, de verdad puedo borrarlas. No quiero que se sientas incómoda.

Se miraron durante algunos segundos sin decir nada, demasiado concentrados en su cercanía y en observar esas facciones que les gustaban del otro.

—Aunque, voy a serte sincero. —Mientras la miraba, Ranma recordó la visión de Akane vistiendo únicamente aquel conjunto verde. Evocó la imagen de su cuerpo frente al espejo, de sus largas piernas, de su abdomen perfecto y de cómo se había tapado los pechos con su brazo para no mostrarle todo. Habló casi en un susurro—. Me encantó que me las mandaras.

Había gente a su alrededor yendo de un lugar a otro con paso apresurado. Otras personas simplemente estaban de pie conversando animadamente con cerveza en mano. Debía haber cientos de personas allí, pero Akane solo podía pensar en las ganas que tenía de acortar el espacio que la separaba de Ranma y darle un beso en la boca del que nunca se pudiera olvidar, sin importarle parecer una adolescente hormonal que se daba el lote en sitios públicos.

Pero no lo hizo. Un hombre de pelo crespo se les acercó, haciendo que Oni ladrara y prácticamente saltara sobre él. Entonces Akane salió de su hechizo y se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Ranma. Dio un paso hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar al recién llegado. Era casi tan alto como Ranma y vestía una camiseta verde que dejaba ver los músculos de sus brazos. Parecía conocer a Oni.

—Hey, hey. ¡Solo me fui unos minutos! —Le dijo alzando dos vasos de cerveza para evitar que el perro se los tirara—. Está bien, está bien. Yo también te eché de menos.

—Akane, él es mi amigo Ryu. —Comentó Ranma lamentándose la interrupción—. Es el dueño de Oni. Ryu, ella es… Akane.

Ranma y su amigo intercambiaron una mirada que Akane reconoció de inmediato. Ryu esbozó una sonrisa y le extendió una de las cervezas a Ranma. Luego le ofreció su mano libre a Akane. Ella se de inmediato se dio cuenta de que él ya sabía quién era, porque seguramente Ranma le había hablado sobre ella.

—Encantado, Ryu Kumon.

—Akane Tendo.

—No traje más cervezas porque no sabía que ibas a estar aquí —explicó Ryu—, pero puedo ir a buscarte una si…

—Oh, no, ¡no hace falta! Muchas gracias. —Esbozó una sonrisa cordial—. Tu perrito es hermoso, por cierto.

Ryu también sonrió—. Gracias. Sí, es un perro muy bonito, pero muy mal portado.

—Bueno, apenas tiene un año. —Comentó Ranma.

—Claro, y por eso tú y Ukyo lo malcrían a más no poder, y el perro no hace caso a nadie. —Frunció los labios y miró a Oni—. Sí, estoy hablando de ti.

El perro ladró, como si entendiera lo que acababan de decirle, y Akane se rió. Ranma la miró embobado, pues acababa de descubrir otra cosa que le gustaba de ella: su risa. Ryu, que conocía muy bien a su amigo y que además sabía leer las situaciones, le quitó la correa de Oni a Ranma.

—Bueno, yo me voy a llevar a este individuo a pasear un momentito. No quiero que vaya dejando sus regalitos por ahí y me pongan una multa.

—¿Tienes las bolsas para recoger…?

—Sí —Ryu se tocó el bolsillo—, aquí las tengo. Akane, mucho gusto. Supongo que te veré ahora.

Ella asintió con la cabeza—. Igualmente, Ryu. Nos vemos.

Ranma agradeció que su amigo los dejara solos. Akane fue la primera en hablar.

—¿Qué tal está tu cerveza?

Ranma, que todavía no la había probado, miró su vaso.

—Vamos a ver. —Dio un sorbo y arrugó el rostro—. ¡Vaya! Es un poco amarga. ¿Quieres probarla?

Akane negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias, no me gustan las cervezas amargas. Las prefiero suaves o frutales.

—En ese caso, hay una que creo puede gustarte mucho. ¿Has pasado ya por el stand de Matsuoka?

* * *

Ranma y Akane se pasaron varias horas charlando, degustando algunas cervezas y jugando algunos partidos de ping-pong en una de las mesas que había en el área de juegos. Akane tenía una habilidad con la raqueta que Ranma no había visto en nadie que no fuera profesional, y algo le decía que no estaba jugando al cien por ciento de su capacidad; parecía esforzarse solo lo suficiente para ganarle a alguien con el nivel de Ranma. Y no es que él fuera malo, pero distaba de ser un competidor difícil de derrotar.

Después de recibir varias palizas, Ranma le sugirió que mejor fueran a comer algo. Ella, que se había quitado la chaqueta de jean por el calor del juego, estuvo de acuerdo y volvió a ponérsela cuando ya estuvieron sentados comiendo. Pidieron hamburguesas con papas, Ranma con una Coca-Cola y Akane con agua. Habían tomado suficiente.

—Me gustan tus zapatillas, por cierto. —Comentó Ranma mirándole los pies—. Son increíbles.

Akane miró hacia abajo en un gesto automático y sonrió. Las Deerupt tenían ese efecto en las personas: o las amaban o las odiaban. Ella aprovechó la oportunidad para devolverle el halago. Cuando por fin se quedó a solas con Ranma después de que Ryu se fuera, aprovechó para mirarlo más detenidamente y comprobó con satisfacción que las zapatillas que tenía puestas eran adidas.

—Gracias. A mí me gustan las tuyas. Las Stan Smith son un clásico que nunca pasa de moda. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Tienes buen gusto.

Ranma correspondió a su sonrisa, pero al poco tiempo la miró con el ceño fruncido. Pareció estar debatiéndose entre hablar o quedarse callado. Akane lo miró con interés.

—¿Qué?

—Es que tu vestido y tus zapatillas son adidas. Y recuerdo que en una de tus fotos de Tinder tenías una sudadera de esa marca. —Le dio un sorbo a su Coca-Cola—. Y como me dijiste que trabajabas en comunicaciones en una marca de ropa… no sé, me preguntaba si era adidas.

Akane sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Ya le había mostrado su cuerpo casi desnudo, qué más daba si sabía dónde trabajaba. Le dio un bocado a su hamburguesa y le respondió después de tragar.

—Así es.

Ranma alzó ambas cejas sorprendido. adidas era una marca de ropa que le gustaba mucho, no solo por sus diseños y por la calidad de los materiales, sino porque siempre hacían campañas muy creativas. Además, patrocinaban las mejores competiciones de fútbol del mundo, como la Copa Mundial y la Champions League. Le pareció muy admirable que Akane trabajara en una empresa deportiva tan prestigiosa. No dejaba de sorprenderlo, y cada nueva cosa que descubría hacía que le gustaría más.

—Me parece genial. Tu trabajo debe ser muy divertido.

—Lo es, sí, pero también puede ser muy demandante.

—¿Y te dan algún descuento especial? —Terminó de comerse sus papas fritas y se limpió los dedos con una servilleta.

Akane asintió con la cabeza—. Uno muy bueno, de hecho. —Al ver que Ranma sonreía, decidió coquetearle un poco—. ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a seducirme para luego aprovecharte de mi descuento?

Ranma se rió y la miró divertido. Negó con la cabeza.

—Jamás haría eso.

—¿El qué? ¿Seducirme? ¿O utilizarme para obtener descuentos en adidas?

Mientras Akane se limpiaba la comisura de los labios con su servilleta, Ranma la miró con deseo sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Lo segundo.

Ella correspondió tanto la mirada como la sonrisa. Miró sus labios y Ranma captó la insinuación de inmediato. Terminaron de comer en silencio. Ranma iba a preguntarle si quería volver con sus amigos o hacer alguna otra cosa, cuando Akane habló:

—¿Quieres quedarte un rato más o está bien si nos vamos? —Esbozó una sonrisa coqueta—. Así puedes seducirme con menos público. ¿Te parece?

¿Había alguien en el mundo que pudiera decirle que no a esa mujer? Lo dudaba; desde luego él no podría.

—Me parece bien. ¿Quieres ir a despedirte de tus amigos?

Akane negó con la cabeza y le dijo que le escribiría a Ryoga. Ranma sacó su móvil para hacer lo mismo con sus amigos y luego ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida. Como ninguno había traído coche, Akane abrió la app de Uber.

—Podemos ir a mi casa. —Comentó Ranma—. Es bastante cerca de aquí. Y así me cuentas más sobre ese jugoso descuento mientras comemos unos Meiji Apollo, ¿te gustan?

—¡Me encantan! ¿Tienes en casa?

Él asintió con la cabeza. Su madre le había comprado un par de cajas como agradecimiento por haberla ayudado a mover e instalar los muebles.

—Pues no se diga más, ¿qué dirección pongo en la App?

* * *

Llevaban un rato conversando animadamente y comiendo bombones de chocolate cuando Ranma finalmente se sentó en el mismo sofá que ella. Hasta ese momento, había estado sobre un extraño sillón de color verde que a Akane le pareció muy incómodo a primera vista. Pero tras ir hasta la cocina por un par de vasos de agua, Ranma volvió y se sentó en el mismo sofá negro en el que ella estaba sentada con las piernas recogidas. Ambos se habían descalzado nada más entrar. Akane se había despojado de su chaqueta de jean, que ahora reposaba en el apoyabrazos del sofá. Habían estado hablando de cine y Akane le contó que le gustaban especialmente las películas de los ochenta.

—Entonces —Ranma estiró las piernas y colocó sus pies sobre la mesa de café—, no te gustan Los Cazafantasmas…

Akane se rió ante la mirada de decepción de Ranma. Parecía un niño pequeño al que acaban de decirle que no podrá ir al parque por la tarde.

—No es que no me guste la película o los personajes, pero…

—Pero no te gustan.

—A ver, no me disgustan. No los odio. Simplemente… me aburren. —Explicó ante la atenta mirada de Ranma—. No sé, siempre me parecieron súper falsos los efectos y el argumento un poco soso. —Ranma abrió la boca para contradecirla, pero Akane no lo dejó—. Entiendo que es una película de culto, pero no es mi estilo. —Se encogió de hombros y le ofreció una tímida sonrisa—. Lo siento.

—Está bien, está bien. No tienes que disculparte porque no te guste la mejor película de los ochenta…

Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida ante aquel comentario.

—¡Guao! Espero que estés de broma, porque hay muchas otras…

—¿Cuál? —Ranma se cruzó de brazos y la miró con una ceja alzada—. Ilumíname por favor.

—¡El Club de los Cinco! —Exclamó Akane como si fuera una obviedad—. ¡El Resplandor! ¡Karate Kid!

Ranma sonrió al ver su entusiasmo.

—Bueno, pero esas son de otro género...

Akane suspiró—. ¿Quieres fantasía y ciencia ficción? Vale, puedo pensar en muchas películas de esos géneros que son astronómicamente superiores a Los Cazafantasmas, tanto en argumento y efectos.

—Adelante.

—Los Goonies; Star Wars, episodios cinco y seis; E.T.; Terminator; Indiana Jones; ¿en serio quieres que siga?

—No hace falta. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no mencionaste Volver al Futuro…

Akane apretó los labios, intentando disimular una sonrisa, pero su mirada la delató. Ranma, al ver aquella cara de pilla, se giró en su eje hasta que su cuerpo quedó completamente frente al de Akane. No se lo podía creer.

—No me digas que tampoco te gusta Volver al Futuro…

Ella esbozó una sonrisa inocente y arrepentida.

—Es que no soy muy fan de la ciencia ficción…

Ranma enterró su rostro en sus manos y negó con la cabeza.

—No puede ser.

Ella se rió y se inclinó hacia adelante para coger el vaso de agua que estaba sobre la mesita de café. Bebió de él y Ranma pareció asimilar la información que acababa de recibir.

—Bueno, supongo que este día no podía ser perfecto. —Expresó en un tono teatral y dramático—. Todo estaba yendo demasiado bien para ser cierto. —Miró a Akane y entrecerró los ojos—. Dime la verdad, ¿también tienes una membrana entre los dedos de los pies y por eso no te has quitado los calcetines?

Akane frunció el ceño—. ¿Una membrana? —De pronto, pareció entender la broma de Ranma y abrió los ojos exageradamente—. Espera, ¿como los patos y las ra…? ¡Eres un…!

Cogió el único cojín que había en el sofá y se lo tiró a Ranma entre risas. El lo atajó a duras penas y Akane cogió uno de los bombones de la mesa para tirárselo, también riendo.

—¡Oh, no te enojes! —Alzó ambas manos en señal de paz—. ¡No te estoy haciendo body-shaming! En esta casa son bien recibidas todas las personas, ¡hasta los que tienen pies de rana!

Justo cuando Akane le lanzó el bombón en la cabeza, Ranma aprovechó que ella tuviera las piernas recogidas sobre el sofá para cogerle uno de los pies.

—¡Ranma! —Exclamó Akane intentando no reírse—. ¡Tienes prohibido hacerme cosquillas!

Él la miró con cara de pillo y le soltó el pie. Ella había adivinado sus intenciones, así que la soltó. Aunque Akane se lo estuviera tomando con humor, no quería hacer nada que pudiera molestarla.

—Vale, vale. No te hago cosquillas. —Recogió el chocolate que había caído en el sofá tras rebotar de su cabeza y se lo llevó a la boca.

—¿No serás tú el que tiene pies de rana? —Preguntó ella mirando a Ranma—¿O es que acaso tienes un fetiche con los pies y todo esto es una estrategia para que me quitara las medias?

Él puso cara de inocente y negó con la cabeza. Se quitó los calcetines grises que llevaba puestos, dejando ver unos pies perfectamente normales.

—Mis pies son grandes, pero no son de rana.

Akane se quitó sus calcetines negros. Ranma se fijó en que tenía las uñas pintadas de color vinotinto, al igual que las de sus manos. Él no era fetichista de pies, pero podía reconocer que los pies de Akane eran bonitos.

—Los míos tampoco. —Dijo ella y le sacó la lengua—. ¡Y lamento haber arruinado el día con mis gustos cinematográficos! Para mí sí que ha sido un buen día, incluso aunque me hayas hecho bullying. —Ranma se rió—. Supongo que el mejor momento fue cuando conocí a Oni. Es más bonito en persona.

—¿Y yo?

La pregunta de Ranma la hizo alzar la mirada. Sus ojos azules la miraban con picardía. Se deslizó ligeramente sobre el sofá para estar más cerca de ella.

—¿También yo soy más bonito en persona?

Akane lo miró disimulando la sorpresa. Si Ranma había dejado de molestarla y se había acercado a ella, solo podía significar una cosa. Y a esas alturas, ella no estaba por la labor de ponerle las cosas difíciles.

—Sí. —Esbozó una de sus mejores sonrisas—. Sí que lo eres.

Ranma tomó aquella respuesta y aquella sonrisa irresistible como una invitación. Se deslizó sobre el sofá hasta que su cuerpo quedó a escasos centímetros del de Akane.

—Tú también eres más bonita en persona. —Su voz era un susurro—. Y más sexy. Y tus pies sí que son bonitos, no parecen de rana.

Akane casi no tuvo tiempo de reír, pues los labios de Ranma se posaron suavemente sobre los suyos. Cerró los ojos y colocó una de sus manos en su mejilla y la otra detrás de su nuca, mientras él rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos.

Aunque se moría de ganas de devorar su boca en un beso apasionado e intenso, Ranma se contuvo. Era la primera vez que se besaban y no quería que Akane pensara que era un desesperado (nunca lo había sido) o un degenerado sexual (tal vez esto sí lo era un poco). Se limitó a besarla despacio y sin demasiada prisa, mientras cada uno iba acostumbrándose a la boca y a la forma de besar del otro. De los labios de Akane podía decir que eran muy suaves, que sabían a fresas y chocolate, y que se sentían como la gloria; de su forma de besar, podía decir que se tomaba su tiempo para disfrutar los movimientos de los labios de Ranma y para acariciar y consentir cada rincón de su boca. Ranma notó que Akane quería profundizar el beso porque su lengua comenzó a enredarse con la suya de forma sensual y juguetona. Iba un poco más rápido y ahora sentía sus dos manos enterrarse en su pelo.

Él aprovechó la entrega de su acompañante para acariciar su cintura y su espalda. Akane extendió las piernas, dejándolas sobre el regazo de Ranma.

—Me encanta tu pelo. —Dijo ella y se separó ligeramente de él, pero no dejó de tocarlo—. ¿Qué champú usas?

Él se rió ante la pregunta. No era la primera vez que una mujer lo elogiaba por su pelo; de hecho, era uno de los atributos que más gustaban de él al sexo femenino. Pero ésta era la primera vez que una mujer le preguntaba el champú que usaba.

—Uno de Shiseido, Super Mild algo. —Respondió Ranma—. Tiene la tapa verde.

—Es muy suave. —Le dijo ella separándose un poco más de él para mirarlo. Le echó varios mechones hacia atrás, dejando su frente al descubierto—. Me gusta.

Sintiéndose más que halagado, Ranma le sonrió con galantería.

—Gracias. También uso acondicionador, tal vez por eso es suave. —Acarició las puntas del pelo de Akane—. A mí me gusta el tuyo. Me encanta tu corte, es sexy.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

—Antes lo tenía más largo.

—Seguro te veías muy guapa también, pero me gusta que lo tengas corto. Es más fácil para besarte el cuello.

Ranma volvió a acortar la distancia entre ellos y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Akane. Antes de besarlo, se tomó el tiempo de acariciarlo con sus labios y su nariz para disfrutar de su olor y de la suavidad de su piel. Akane tenía un aroma envolvente y femenino, como un perfume de rosas o flores. Le gustó tanto que le dio un lengüetazo que la hizo estremecerse entre sus brazos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, para que Ranma tuviera un mejor acceso a su cuello. Él aprovechó el movimiento para continuar lamiéndola. Agregó algunos besos y mordiscos suaves y se sintió satisfecho cuando escuchó los suspiros que salían de la boca de Akane. Bajó una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciar una de sus piernas.

—Tenía muchas ganas de hacer esto. —Le susurró al oído—. Tienes unas piernas increíbles.

Podía sentir sus músculos tonificados bajo sus manos, lo que le recordó a las fotos que ella le había enviado. Lamió y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja. Akane gimió suavemente ante el contacto y tiró de su pelo sin hacerle daño. Aquello lo excitó, por lo que volvió a torturar su oreja con sus dientes y su lengua.

Akane se estaba dejando hacer, pero tenía muchas ganas de coger la batuta. Por eso aprovechó cuando Ranma bajó su otra mano para continuar acariciando sus piernas. Con un movimiento rápido, Akane se incorporó para acomodarse a horcajadas sobre él, haciendo que se le subiera el vestido. Ranma la miró embobado, sus ojos yendo de sus piernas hasta su rostro.

Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y pegó su pecho al de Ranma. Acercó sus labios a la oreja de Ranma y le susurró:

—Así me puedes tocar las piernas con más facilidad.

Ni siquiera lo dejó contestar. Tomó su boca en un beso que nada tenía que ver con el que habían compartido hacía un momento. Como Akane no se estaba dejando nada, Ranma recorrió sus muslos con ambas manos, casi desesperado, pensando en cómo sería tener a Akane así pero sin nada de ropa encima. Si quería que las cosas fueran despacio con ella, tenía que controlar sus pensamientos.

Por la posición en la que estaba, Akane podía sentir la dureza de Ranma a través de sus jeans. Quiso arrancárselos para poder verlo y tocarlo, pero prefirió esperar un poco. Había otras cosas que también quería hacer. Llevó sus manos hasta el borde de la camiseta manga larga de Ranma y separó sus labios de los de él.

—¿Te molesta si te la quito? —Susurró contra su boca.

Ranma solo negó con la cabeza. Entonces ella cogió la tela y la deslizó hacia arriba, haciendo que Ranma se despojara de la prenda. Akane se echó ligeramente hacia atrás para contemplar el cuerpo de su acompañante. Sintió que sus ovarios se encendían como fuegos artificiales el cuatro de julio. Se tomó varios segundos para admirar los músculos de Ranma: su hombros fornidos, su pecho de gladiador, sus deliciosos abdominales, sus fuertes brazos (por dios, ¡esos brazos!)... era una delicia. Incluso sus manos, que estaban posabas sobre sus muslos, le encantaban. Eran grandes y masculinas (no podía esperar a que le dieran nalgadas), ¡y no se comía las uñas! _Jackpot_.

—He de decir que me acostaría contigo aunque tuvieras membranas entre los dedos. —Comentó ella sin dejar de recorrer su cuerpo con los ojos—. Eres increíblemente sexy, Ranma.

Él intentó disimular su sorpresa con una pequeña sonrisa. No le sorprendía que Akane pensara que era sexy ni que estuviera impresionada por su cuerpo; él sabía que era atractivo y todas sus parejas sexuales lo habían halagado por su físico privilegiado. Lo que le sorprendía era lo directo de sus palabras: _me acostaría contigo aunque tuvieras membrana entre los dedos_.

A estas alturas, sería completamente ingenuo de su parte pensar que Akane le había pedido que se fueran a otro lugar simplemente porque quería conversar con él. Quedaba muy claro que ella quería acostarse con él, solo que Ranma no esperaba que sucediera tan rápido. Aunque debía admitir que le encantaba la idea, sobre todo porque así él mismo podía ser directo con ella.

—Gracias, preciosa. —Deslizó sus manos hasta la espalda baja de Akane y la atrajo hacia él—. Tú también eres muy sexy. —Mordió su mentón y ella comenzó a acariciar su pecho y su abdomen—. Me pones a mil.

Volvieron a besarse con ganas, dejando muy claro por qué estaban allí y lo que querían el uno del otro. Esta vez, Ranma no se limitó a tocar sus piernas, acarició también las nalgas de Akane, y cuando ya no fue suficiente hacerlo por encima de la tela, coló sus manos por debajo del vestido negro que ella tenía puesto. Sintió que perdía la cordura cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba usando una tanga.

—Me moría de ganas de hacer esto.

Ranma repitió la frase que le había dicho hacía unos minutos. Y Akane decidió que se había contenido suficiente. Bajó sus manos hasta el botón de los jeans de Ranma y agradeció que no estuviera usando un cinturón (siempre le estorbaban y nunca había sido demasiado hábil para quitarlos rápidamente). Lo soltó y luego le bajó el cierre.

—Y yo tenía muchas ganas de hacer_ esto_.

Le lamió la mejilla mientras introducía su mano en sus pantalones. Buscó su miembro y agarró con firmeza al sentirlo duro debajo de la tela de sus calzoncillos. Akane sonrió para sí misma. Debía admitir que le fascinaba sentir la dureza de un hombre después de haber compartido besos y caricias. Se sentía sexy y empoderada al saber que era capaz de excitarlo con tan solo eso, sin necesidad de nada más. Al principio simplemente lo apretó, sintiendo cómo Ranma se tensaba y se relajaba con cada apretón que ella le daba, excitándose cada vez más. Pero luego comenzó a masturbarlo por encima de la tela de sus calzoncillos grises. Se sintió completamente complacida al comprobar que tenía el tamaño perfecto: ni demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeño, ni muy grueso ni muy delgado; simplemente del largo y grosor que ella consideraba ideal.

Ranma ahogó un suspiro en su boca cuando Akane le lamió los labios y lo besó sin dejar de tocarlo con destreza.

—¿Te gusta más suave? ¿Más rápido? —Le preguntó contra sus labios, sin que ninguno abriera los ojos—. Dime cómo para tocarte mejor.

Ranma solo consiguió susurrar algunas palabras.

—Así… así está perfecto.

Estaba fascinado por su manera de actuar. Era una mujer con iniciativa que sabía lo que quería. Alzó ligeramente sus caderas para bajarse los pantalones hasta las rodillas, permitiéndole a Akane un acceso total a aquella zona que bullía por el calor.

Akane le agradeció mentalmente aquello. Introdujo su mano dentro de los calzoncillos tocar a Ranma directamente, sin nada que se interpusiera entre su mano y su pene. Pero pronto sus calzoncillos también le estorbaron, así que con su otra mano comenzó a bajarlos. Ranma volvió a alzar las caderas para deslizarlos hacia abajo. Akane se sentó junto a él en el sofá, pues así le era más fácil tocarlo, y le mordisqueó el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja.

_Dios mío_, pensó Ranma, _esto es mil veces mejor que como me lo imaginé. _Se besaron durante varios segundos, pero los suspiros de Ranma se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes, así que echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de Akane. Su cuerpo entero vibraba de placer mientras ella lo tocaba, por lo que una parte de él quería pedirle que fuera más rápido para adelantar su clímax; sabía que podía correrse y recuperarse en pocos minutos para volver a la acción (especialmente porque Akane lo excitaba demasiado), pero otra no quería terminar todavía. Era la primera vez que estaban juntos y prefería que ella terminara primero. Además, ni siquiera la había tocado.

Con un gesto suave, cogió la muñeca de Akane para hacer que se detuviera. Después cogió su rostro con ambas manos y la besó despacio pero intensamente.

—¿Vamos a mi habitación? —Le susurró—. Para que estemos más cómodos.

Cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, Ranma la cargó y la llevó hasta su cuarto como si fueran una pareja de recién casados en su noche de bodas. Akane se rió y se sujetó con fuerza a su cuello. Ranma la depositó sobre la cama y encendió la lámpara que tenía en su mesita de noche, se giró para ir hasta la puerta y cerrarla, dándole a Akane una vista privilegiada de su espalda, sus piernas y su _derrière_. Cuando se giró, Akane disfrutó de ese maravilloso cuerpo desnudo.

Ranma se sentó al borde de la cama.

—¿Te puedo quitar el vestido?

—Sí.

Se incorporó hasta quedar arrodillada en la cama para facilitarle el trabajo. Ranma se lo quitó con prisa y lo dejó a un lado. Akane, que estaba usando un sujetador negro y una tanga del mismo color, se deslizó hacia atrás, extendió las piernas hacia adelante y apoyó los codos en la cama. Ranma pensó que se veía suculenta. Ella sonrió al ver la expresión de su acompañante. Le extendió la mano y Ranma, embobado como estaba, todavía sentado al borde de la cama, se la dio. Akane la estiró y la colocó encima de uno de sus pechos, haciendo que Ranma lo apretara suavemente mientras sus ojos azules acompañaban el movimiento. Cuando habló, su voz sonó casi aterciopelada:

—Supongo que también tenías ganas de hacer esto…

Él alzó la vista y se topó con la mirada seductora y casi felina de Akane. Se sintió bullir por dentro cuando ella tomó su otra mano y repitió el movimiento. Cada cosa que hacía lo excitaba y lo volvía loco. Estar con Akane era como estar dentro de un sueño erótico, pero totalmente consciente. Se inclinó hacia ella y acercó sus labios a los suyos:

—No tienes idea.

La besó con frenesí mientras se posicionaba sobre ella, apoyándose de un brazo y tocando uno de sus pechos con su otra mano. Akane abrió las piernas para que él se acomodara mejor, pero también para poder disfrutar del roce de su erección. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y le recorrió la espalda una y otra vez, mientras Ranma cambiaba su boca por su cuello.

—¿Esta bien si te quito el sujetador?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y arqueó la espalda para permitirle a Ranma un mejor acceso al broche de su sostén. Le tomó un par de intentos, pero por fin logró desabrocharlo. Akane se llevó las manos a los tirantes y se deshizo de la prenda, dándole a Ranma un acceso privilegiado a una de las partes de su cuerpo que más le gustaban de sí misma. Y aquél era un espectáculo que Ranma pensaba aprovechar debidamente.

Se incorporó sobre la cama y quedó arrodillado entre las piernas de Akane, mientras contemplaba su cuerpo semidesnudo. No podía creer que apenas esa misma mañana se había masturbado pensando en ella en ese mismo lugar, y ahora la tenía a su merced, justo como la había imaginado.

—Me da igual que no te guste Volver al Futuro. —Le dijo mientras la devoraba con la miraba—. Me importa poco que pienses que Los Cazafantasmas son aburridos o sosos. Es más, por mí como si tuvieras membranas en los dedos o una cola de mono o cuernos en la frente. —Se mordió el labio inferior y pasó varios dedos por la línea entre sus pechos, hasta llegar a su vientre—. Porque, madre mía, Akane… estás como un tren.

Akane se sintió completamente halagada al ver la devoción con la que Ranma la miraba y se refería a ella. Esbozó una genuina y sincera sonrisa.

—¿De verdad piensas eso? —Le preguntó coqueta.

—Que digo como un tren —expresó Ranma inclinándose hacia delante para besarla—, estás como un puto cohete de la NASA.

La risa de Akane se vio acallada por los labios de Ranma, que la besaron hasta dejarla sin aliento. Después besó su cuello y su clavícula, y se dirigió hasta sus pechos. Primero besó ambos, mientras Akane le desordenaba el pelo (le encantaba que ella lo tocara todo el tiempo, fuera donde fuera). Luego comenzó a lamer uno de sus pezones y miró a Akane.

—Si algo no te gusta o te hace sentir incómoda, quiero que me lo digas.

Ella lo miró y asintió con la cabeza. Aquello acababa de sumarle un millón de puntos más.

Ranma continuó con su labor de lamer, morder, succionar y besar. No se dio por satisfecho hasta que no sintió a Akane estremecerse bajo su cuerpo, mientras sus suaves gemidos inundaban la habitación. Hizo lo mismo con tu otro pecho para "emparejar", hasta que Akane tiró de su pelo con suavidad para hacer que se detuviera.

—Me estás volviendo loca.

Él esbozó una sonrisa y Akane se esperó un comentario sobrado, del tipo "y eso que apenas estoy comenzando" o "todavía no has visto nada", pero nunca llegó. En cambio, le dio un dulce beso en el abdomen y con una de sus manos acarició su vientre.

—No tanto como tú a mí, preciosa.

Volvió a arrodillarse y llevó sus manos hasta las caderas de Akane, para bajarle la única prenda que todavía no le había quitado.

—¿Puedo? —La miró juguetón.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Juntó las piernas y flexionó las rodillas. Ranma procedió a deslizar la prenda, primero hacia arriba, por sus muslos, y luego hacia abajo, por sus pantorrillas. Ranma le alzó los pies y colocó sus tobillos encima de su hombro, haciendo que las piernas de Akane quedaran completamente alzadas. Ella adivinó sus intenciones cuando él hizo amago de bajar su mano para tocarla.

—¿No crees que ya hemos… jugado mucho por hoy?

Akane disfrutaba enormemente de los preliminares, pues servían para excitarla y ponerla a tono para el acto (y mientras más excitada estaba, más se desinhibía), pero en ese momento no necesitaba nada más. Quería sentir a Ranma completamente dentro de ella.

—Estoy disfrutando mucho esto, pero —se mordió el labio inferior—, me muero de ganas de que lo hagamos.

¿Cómo podía resistirse a esa petición? Ranma asintió con la cabeza y bajó sus piernas. Se acostó junto a ella y se abrazaron antes de volver a besarse. Ranma le susurró que él también se moría de ganas de hacerlo con ella, y que de hecho no había dejado de pensar en ella desde la mañana. Siguieron besándose abrazados hasta que Ranma le alzó una de las piernas para hacer que lo rodeara con ella.

—Espera, ¿tienes condones?

Ranma pareció pensarlo. No estaba seguro, pero creía que sí. Le dio un corto beso en la nariz a Akane y se incorporó para rebuscar en la mesita de noche junto a la cama, que era donde los guardaba. Pero no había ni rastro de condones. Y entonces cayó en cuenta de que era muy poco probable que tuviera. Habían pasado más de seis meses desde la última vez que tuvo sexo. Su última compañera sexual había sido Shampoo, con quien estuvo por varios meses; como se habían vuelto exclusivos, habían dejado de usar condones porque Shampoo usaba el anillo anticonceptivo. _Mierda_.

Antes de entrar en pánico, Ranma se dirigió al armario. Tal vez allí hubiera alguno… nada. Ni siquiera intentó en el baño. Sintiéndose derrotado, se giró y volvió a la cama. Akane reconoció aquella mirada de inmediato y ella misma sintió como una niña a la que le pinchaban su globo con un alfiler. Ranma se sentó junto a ella y le acarició el vientre con cariño.

—No… no tengo. Lo siento, es que no esperaba que… no pensé que esto fuera a pasar hoy. —Comentó entre decepcionado y avergonzado. No quería que Akane pensaba que él era un irresponsable o un inconsciente que follaba sin condón—. Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo sexo y no he comprado más…

Lo había notado ya por su forma de ser y también por su manera de besarla, de tocarla y de comportarse en la intimidad, pero aquello terminó por convencer a Akane de que Ranma era realmente dulce y considerado. No le parecía nada egoísta ni tampoco un hombre que actuara como si se lo mereciera todo. Ella había estado en situaciones similares (algunas incluso con su pareja estable), y más de una vez le habían insistido para hacerlo sin condón, incluso cuando ella hubiera dejado muy claro que no quería. Pero Ranma no. Él había hecho lo correcto, se había disculpado con ella sin asumir ni dar por hecho que igual se acostarían.

Akane suspiró. Ella tenía un par de meses tomando la píldora, porque su ciclo menstrual se había alterado durante un par de meses. Y tras una visita al ginecólogo, comenzó a tomarla nuevamente para regular su ciclo. Pero ella jamás se acostaría con un ligue casual sin usar preservativo. No sabía si Ranma se protegía cada vez que lo hacía (le daba la impresión que sí) o si había tenido una vida sexual demasiado promiscua (le daba la impresión que no), pero no quiso tomar riesgos en ese momento.

—No importa. —Se incorporó quedando sentada junto a él, al borde de la cama. Le rodeó la cintura con su brazo y le dio un beso en el hombro—. La diversión no tiene por qué acabarse por eso.

Esbozó una sonrisa y Ranma le dio un beso.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. ¿Te gustó cómo te toqué antes?

Él la miró intensamente y asintió con la cabeza para después volver a besarla.

—Me encantó, lo haces muy bien.

—Bueno, puedo seguir haciéndolo. —Deslizó su mano libre por las piernas de Ranma y se detuvo al llevar a su ingle—. Y tú puedes tocarme a mí. ¿Qué dices?

Si antes de entrar a Tinder le hubieran pedido que cogiera un papel y un boli y anotara todas las cualidades que quería en una cita ideal, Ranma ni siquiera habría llegado a cubrir la mitad de las cosas que hasta ahora le habían encantado de Akane.

—Digo que vas a tener que dejar que te toque yo primero. —Ranma se giró para rodearla con sus brazos—. Porque ya llevas ventaja sobre mí y eso no es justo.

Akane se rió y asintió con la cabeza antes de fundir sus labios con los de Ranma en un beso.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer la historia y dejar sus comentarios. Aprecio enormemente su retroalimentación. Escribir es algo que disfruto mucho y ver que hay personas que se entretienen y disfrutan leyendo lo que escribo es muy reconfortante.**

**Este capítulo estaba escrito casi en su totalidad cuando publiqué el primero, así que la actualización ha sido rápida. Confío en que para el próximo tampoco habrá que esperar demasiado. Al final me ha salido más largo que el anterior, pero creo que ha valido la pena.**

**Ryoga es un personaje que siempre me gustó, así que decidí incluirlo en la historia, manteniendo la adoración que siente por Akane pero de una forma diferente. Él y Ukyo tienen algo en común y es que en esta historia no son rivales para Ranma y Akane, respectivamente.**

**Como pueden ver, Akane es un poco más directa (o al menos lo ha sido en esta escena) que Ranma. En parte porque su plan desde un principio era el de acostarse con Ranma, y en parte porque él no quería hacer nada demasiado apresurado que pudiera espantarla. Por su altura y sus músculos puede parecer un tipo duro, pero ya ven que al final es muy dulce.**

**Espero que haya disfrutado el capítulo y también poder conocer sus impresiones y opiniones. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. La misma página

**A la derecha**

**Capítulo 3:**

"_**La misma página"**_

Si Nabiki estaba nerviosa o tensa, no lo mostró ni siquiera un segundo, algo que extrañó a sus dos hermanas. Akane pensó que incluso alguien como Nabiki debía sentir cierta inquietud en un momento como ése. Kasumi, por su parte, pensaba que si bien su hermana no era una persona que mostrara ese tipo de emociones a menudo, tampoco era el tipo de persona que llevaba a su pareja a la casa para conocer a la familia durante la comida del domingo; por lo tanto, concluyó, le parecía extraño que se mantuviera tan impasible como de costumbre.

—Y, ¿dónde está? —Preguntó Kasumi.

—Fue a comprar vino. Hay un deli muy cerca de aquí y aparentemente tiene una excelente selección. Yo quería venir directo a la casa para hablar con ustedes antes de la comida.

Al menos dos domingos al mes, la familia Tendo se reunía para comer y compartir todos juntos. En realidad, eran Nabiki y Akane quienes iban hasta la casa, ya que Kasumi y su esposo, Tofu Ono, vivían en el hogar Tendo. Después de casarse dos años atrás, Soun les ofreció vivir allí. Era un lugar demasiado grande para un hombre solo. La petición de Soun, además de buscar ahorrarle a su hija y a su yerno mucho dinero en bienes raíces, tenía otros dos motivos. El primero, era mantener la vida en y las energías de la juventud en aquella casa. Quería que su familia siguiera disfrutando de aquel hogar durante generaciones, ¿y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que invitando a la joven pareja a vivir con allí? La segunda intención era un poco más egoísta. Soun había conocido a un grupo de adultos que, como él, estaban solteros por la razón que fuera (viudez, divorcios, abandono del hogar) y planificaban viajes locales e internacionales en los cuales, además de hacer turismo y conocer nuevos lugares y culturas, los viajeros aportaban parte de su experiencia a las comunidades que visitaban; desde breves clases y cursos hasta charlas en colegios y universidades. Soun era toda una eminencia en el mundo de las artes marciales, así que era uno de los maestros/viajeros más solicitados.

No quería que el dojo Tendo se quedara solo mientras él recorría el mundo hasta tres veces al año (en viajes podían prolongarse meses), así que aquello también lo motivó a ofrecer su hogar a su hija y al simpático médico con el que se había casado, quien además era muy cercano a la familia desde antes de la unión marital.

Aquel domingo, Nabiki había llegado con una noticia que podía ser considerada una bomba:

—Hoy nos acompañará Tatewaki Kuno, mi pareja.

Pero ella lo anunció con una tranquilidad y una naturalidad que bien podría haber dicho que hoy tenía que irse más temprano porque debía llegar a lavar ropa.

Kasumi estaba muy sorprendida y muy contenta por su hermana, pero no tuvo tiempo de felicitarla, pues el comentario de Akane no se lo permitió.

—¿Es _en serio_? —Preguntó mirándola como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar—. Nabiki, apenas el viernes me dijiste que era una ridícula porque quise dejarle el asiento a Tatewaki, y ahora vienes y dices…

—El viernes fue un día y hoy es otro. —Contestó con resolución—. Se los estoy comentando _hoy_ porque es _ahora_ cuando quiero que lo sepan. Y también porque saben cómo se pone papá con estos temas. Ya conoce a Tatewaki y se llevan muy bien, pero para él siempre ha sido mi amigo y hoy lo traigo como mi pareja.

—No entiendo por qué no nos dijiste antes, si era demasiado obvio que ustedes…

—Nos lo está diciendo ahora, Akane. —Intervino Kasumi con una sonrisa—. Si Nabiki consideró que no era apropiado contárnoslo antes, sus razones habrá tenido.

Ella tenía muy presente por qué su hermana había decidido mantener su relación en "secreto" hasta ahora, aunque todo el mundo sospechara que entre ella y el mayor de los Kuno hubiera algo más que una amistad. Su padre quería ver a sus tres hijas casadas (pensaba que solo así su labor como padre y la felicidad de ellas estaría completa), por lo que las tres hermanas evitaban llevar novios a casa para que ni ellas ni los susodichos tuvieran que lidiar con las preguntas e insinuaciones incómodas (y melancólicas) de Soun. Así que si Nabiki, la más fría y despreocupada de las tres, había invitado a Tatewaki ya no como un amigo, sino como su pareja (¿por qué no usaba la palabra novio?), aquello solo significaba una cosa: Nabiki estaba enamorada hasta las trancas de Tatewaki, y probablemente ya visualizaba una vida junto a él.

—La verdad me parece muy bien. Las mejores relaciones son las que nacen de las amistades. —Explicó Kasumi con la diplomacia y calidez que la caracterizaba—. Además, Tatewaki es encantador, muy culto. Y de muy buena familia. Los Kuno son todos muy agradables.

—Ehm, bueno, su hermana siempre me pareció un poco loca…

—Akane, _por favor_. —Kasumi la miró de forma reprobadora.

A Nabiki no le molestó aquel comentario, sino todo lo contrario. Esbozó una sonrisa y miró a su hermana menor con complicidad.

—Sí, la verdad es que Kodachi es… muy... _especial_. —Comentó de forma comedida—. Pero no es una mala persona.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que las tres hermanas se giraran. Tatewaki entró con una gran sonrisa y con dos botellas de vino en la mano. Caminó hacia ellas y las saludó con esa efusividad tan característica de él. Para Akane era evidente que aquel elegante y locuaz castaño estaba más que feliz de que _por fin_ su relación con Nabiki fuera oficial, probablemente porque había sido Nabiki quien había insistido en mantenerlo todo en secreto. Tatewaki era una persona muy expresiva y extrovertida, por lo que Akane estaba segura de que para él había sido todo un reto. Así que decidió animarlo un poco con unas palabras de aliento:

—Bienvenido a la familia, cuñadito.

Los ojos azules de Tatewaki brillaron ante aquel apodo.

—¡Oh, Akane, gracias! ¡Me hace tan feliz que me llames así! —La atrapó en un abrazo de oso, haciendo que Kasumi riera y que Nabiki se llevara una mano al rostro—. De hecho, ¡de ahora en adelante no quiero que me llames Tatewaki!

Akane, que pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de molestar o incomodar a Nabiki, disfrutó de la expresión de su rostro. Su hermana se regocijaba enormemente de explotar las intimidades de otros, pero parecía cuidar las suyas como si se trataran de la receta secreta de la Coca-Cola.

* * *

—Entonces, Akane. —La voz de Soun habló con emoción y esperanza—. ¿No hay ningún _amigo _que quieras presentarnos?

—Sí, Akane, ¿cuándo vas a traer _tú _a alguien? —Esta vez fue Nabiki quien intervino.

Estaban disfrutando de una comida familiar muy amena con vistas al amplio jardín de los Tendo. Normalmente, solo eran cinco en la mesa (Soun, Kasumi, Tofu, Akane y Nabiki), salvo que Soun tuviera algún invitado, como Happosai, su maestro y mentor, quien los visitaba de vez en cuando. Pero en esta ocasión, en la que disfrutaban de una mesa libanesa hecha por Kasumi con ayuda de su padre, la presencia de Tatewaki había ameritado un sexto puesto en la mesa. En su último viaje (al Líbano), Soun había traído algunas recetas de platillos deliciosos y también algunas especias típicas de la región. Kasumi era quien más disfrutaba de los descubrimientos de su padre, ya que era una apasionada de la cocina y le encantaba poner en práctica nuevas recetas, además de probar distintos platillos.

Akane intentó disimular su desconcierto con una sonrisa.

—Pues cuando tenga una pareja seria y estable con la que haya estado varios meses, como ha hecho Nabiki con Tatewaki. —Contraatacó—. ¿Verdad que sí, cuñis?

—¡Oh, claro que sí, Akane! —Exclamó emocionado y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Nabiki—. ¡Mi corazón late de júbilo al por fin ser parte de la familia!

La pelinegra se sintió satisfecha, creyendo que estaba completamente a salvo de los comentarios de su hermana. Le había tomado años, pero finalmente había aprendido a devolverle las burlas a Nabiki.

—Oh, yo solo lo decía porque como estás viendo a alguien, tal vez quisieras presentárnoslo pronto. —Agregó Nabiki con fingida inocencia.

La mediana de las Tendo había intentado por todos los medios que su padre no tocara temas como _maravillosas bodas tradicionales, estabilidad matrimonial y familiar, sólido amor conyugal _o_ preciosos niños castaños_. Por supuesto que no resultó, así que Soun había sido un mar de lágrimas mientras abrazaba con un brazo a su segunda hija y con el otro a Tatewaki Kuno, un yerno que lo llenaba mucho orgullo. Tatewaki provenía de una de las mejores familias de Tokio, se había graduado de la universidad con honores, trabajaba en la empresa de su familia como director de finanzas (¡tan joven!), era muy culto y había viajado por el mundo. Y la guinda del pastel: era un entendido de las artes marciales. ¡El yerno perfecto! O bueno, _casi _perfecto. Porque aunque Tatewaki fuera una persona muy atlética y entendiera a la perfección las artes marciales (era asiduo seguidor), no era el mejor de los luchadores. Pero Soun tenía muy presente que sería complicado que alguna de sus hijas conociera y se enamorara de un buen artista marcial en cuyo linaje hubiera luchadores históricos, y que además fuera un tipo responsable, amoroso y buena persona.

Akane alzó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza para mirar a su hermana. _¿Qué tramas, Nabiki Tendo?_ Esbozó una pequeña y despreocupada sonrisa, la de las personas que se saben a salvo de cualquier peligro.

—No sé de qué hablas. —Le comentó mientras se servía un poco más de kibe en el plato.

—Oh, vamos, Akane, no seas modesta. —Miró a su padre, que engullía humus—. Es artista marcial, papá. —Abrió los ojos de forma exagerada—. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Los ojos de todos los presentes se posaron sobre la menor de las Tendo. Ella se tensó y se puso en alerta. No, no era posible, tenía que estar bromeando. No había manera de que Nabiki… ¿o sí?

—¿Es cierto eso, hija mía?

Mientras masticaba el kibe, Akane pudo ver la ilusión en los ojos de su padre.

—Se llama Ranma Saotome, papá. ¿Te suena de algo ese apellido?

Akane se ahogó con el pedazo de kibe que acababa de tragar. Kasumi estiró el brazo y le dio varios golpecitos en la espalda, pero la pelinegra se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina. Escupió el poco kibe que le quedaba en la boca en una servilleta y la tiró a la basura. Mientras se servía agua del grifo, notó que Nabiki entraba a la cocina y la miraba con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Se puede saber qué fue eso? —Inquirió Akane con el ceño fruncido.

Nabiki se encogió de hombros con fingida inocencia. Akane acentuó su ceño y repitió la pregunta. La del medio de las Tendo suspiró.

—Mientras estabas en el baño te llamaron al móvil. —Explicó con calma—. No reconocí el nombre, aunque el apellido me resultó algo familiar. Como te tardaste, te volvieron a llamar y me tomé la libertad de contestar por ti. —Nabiki alzó ambas manos en señal de inocencia ante la mirada amenazante de Akane—. ¿Qué? Podía ser importante, llamaron dos veces.

—Gracias, Nabiki, por atender mis llamadas y advertir cualquier urgencia. Tú siempre tan altruista. —Suspiró—. Y solo para que lo sepas, Ranma y yo no somos novios. Nosotros…

—Solo se dan calor y placer mutuo, lo sé.

Akane sintió sorpresa, pánico, ira, vergüenza, terror y confusión al mismo tiempo. La sonrisa de Nabiki se extendió por sus mejillas, y Akane se sintió como cuando era una adolescente y su hermana la sorprendía besuqueándose en la puerta de la casa.

—¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que tienes un mordisco mal maquillado en el cuello?

La menor de las Tendo sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se acumulaba en su rostro. En un acto reflejo, se llevó una mano al lado derecho de su cuello, donde Ranma la había mordido la noche anterior.

Después de la infructuosa búsqueda de condones, Akane y Ranma continuaron con su apasionado encuentro, que concluyó con Akane tapándose la cara con la almohada para ahogar sus gemidos (ella solía ser ruidosa y no sabía si Ranma tenía vecinos quejumbrosos) y con Ranma eyaculando sobre el vientre y el abdomen de Akane (habían descubierto que tenían algo en común: a él le gustaba correrse sobre distintas partes del cuerpo femenino y a Akane le encantaba que le hicieran eso).

Al principio, Ranma había demorado en encontrar la técnica perfecta para satisfacer a Akane. Con los años había aprendido una dura (y en ocasiones desalentadora) lección: no importaba la experiencia, cada mujer era diferente y lo que a una le gustaba y le servía para llegar al orgasmo no necesariamente le funcionaba a otra. Así que había probado varias maneras de tocarla hasta que decidió hacer otra cosa que también había aprendido con los años (y que siempre funcionaba): le pidió a ella que se tocara.

—Me excitaría demasiado verte tocándote —le había dicho mientras le besaba el cuello—, y yo me puedo tocar para ti. Y así veo cómo te gusta y te puedo tocar otra vez.

Así lo hicieron.

Akane desconocía que tuviera tanto autocontrol. Es decir, ella no era un animal silvestre en época de apareamiento que no podía contenerse, pero la verdad es que tener a ese muñecote desnudo tocándose junto a ella y no gritarle: _¡métemela ya! _le había resultado dolorosamente difícil. Finalmente, contuvo sus más bajos instintos y mantuvo su promesa de no acostarse con desconocidos (o poco conocidos) sin protección.

Ranma también se sentía como agua para chocolate al verla desnuda en su cama tocándose para él. Desde que era un adolescente, una de las visiones que más lo excitaban era ver o imaginar a una mujer masturbándose. Y si la mujer en cuestión lo estaba haciendo especialmente para él y en persona, se ponía como una olla de presión. Por suerte, después de un rato Akane le pidió que siguiera él, y Ranma así lo hizo. Todavía le tomó un poco de tiempo hacerla alcanzar el orgasmo, porque ella solía demorarse en terminar (algo que descubriría luego de varios encuentros más), pero cuando finalmente lo hizo Ranma pensó que él mismo explotaría sin siquiera tocarse. Se lamentó cuando ella, después de los primeros espasmos y gemidos, se llevó una almohada al rostro para taparse y hacer menos ruido. Le hubiera encantado verla y escucharla sin ningún tipo de censura, pero pensó que ya tendrían tiempo para eso, y que además esto igual era lo suficientemente bueno.

Cuando Akane volvió a la Tierra, volvió a tocarlo, pero no necesitó de mucho tiempo. Ranma estaba completamente a tono desde antes de que ella se corriera, pero el haberla visto fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Cuando ella empezó a tocarlo, él se atrevió a preguntarle:

—¿Te gustaría que me corriera sobre ti?

A lo que Akane contestó:

—Sí. ¿Eso te gusta?

Ranma fue directo—. Me excita demasiado.

—A mí también. —Admitió Akane.

Poco antes de correrse, Ranma le preguntó dónde, a lo que ella respondió _en_ _mi abdomen_. Él se arrodilló frente a ella y terminó entre jadeos y gemidos.

De vuelta en la cocina de los Tendo, Akane suspiró y miró a su hermana.

—Eso, eso no explica por qué dijiste que Ranma...

—Porque tu amiguito asumió que quien había contestado el móvil eras tú, y dijo algunas cosas referentes a lo que hicieron anoche. A mí me dio mucha vergüenza interrumpirlo, por supuesto, así que simplemente esperé a que se callara para decirle que estabas en el baño y que mejor te llamara después, porque estábamos a punto de sentarnos a comer.

Akane creyó que moriría de combustión espontánea en aquel momento. ¿Qué le habría dicho Ranma? Dios mío, esperaba que nada demasiado explícito. ¡Qué vergüenza! Nabiki soltó una carcajada al ver la carita que le quedó a su hermana.

—Pero no pasa nada, hermanita. No tienes que contarnos sobre tu relación, ni tampoco traerlo a la comida familiar de los domingos hasta que no quieras.

Le guiñó un ojo y salió de la cocina, dejando a la pelinegra completamente a cuadros. Akane suspiró. Nabiki acababa de probar su punto.

* * *

Varios días después, el viernes de esa misma semana, Akane se dirigió a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Ryoga. Su amigo cumplía el miércoles y ella quería obsequiarle un libro de Faye Kellerman, una escritora estadounidense que Ryoga adoraba porque le encantaban los libros de detectives y crímenes. Kellerman era, probablemente, la autora femenina más reconocida del género gracias a su gran habilidad para contar historias, pero también porque había escrito más de veinte novelas con el mismo protagonista: el detective Peter Decker, de la policía de Los Ángeles. Pero para el infortunio de Ryoga, en Japón no era tan fácil conseguir libros de Kellerman. Y cuando los encontraba, estaban en inglés, aunque para él eso no era problema.

A través de Evan, un compañero canadiense de trabajo (del que ella sospechaba había tenido algo con Ryoga en la última fiesta de Navidad), Akane descubrió la existencia de una librería en Toshima en la que seguramente encontraría lo que buscaba.

La última vez que estuvo en el apartamento de Ryoga, le tomó una foto a su biblioteca para tener a mano cuáles eran los libros de la autora que su amigo ya tenía, y así evitar comprarle alguno que ya tuviera.

Motivada por la información recientemente adquirida, dirigiose Akane a dicha exótica y anhelada librería por aquellos que buscaban autores extranjeros difíciles de encontrar en las estanterías japonesas. _Eso sí_, le advirtió Evan, _el dueño es un tipo muy raro, y me da la sensación de que en ese sitio, después de cierta hora, hay fantasmas. _Akane, sabiendo que su canadiense y sonrosado compañero no era supersticioso en exceso, se sintió curiosa e intrigada por dicha advertencia y la tomó en cuenta sin hacer preguntas. Por ese motivo, eligió ir al salir de la oficina cuando el sol todavía no se ocultaba y las calles de Toshima seguían repletas.

Por fuera, el sitio no llamaba mucho la atención (ni para bien ni para mal). Al entrar, Akane confirmó que era una librería común y corriente. Estaba muy limpia y bien iluminada, y los libros parecían estar bien ordenados en las estanterías. Había una sección con volúmenes nuevos y sin usar, pero la mayoría de los libros eran de segunda mano (aunque todos se veían en un estado bastante decente). Además de un chico que no debía llegar a la veintena, solo había otro empleado: un hombre ojeroso de treinta y pocos, con tatuajes en los brazos y el rostro pálido y delgado. Ése debía ser el extraño dueño.

Tras observar el lugar, procedió Akane a buscar entre las estanterías los libros de crímenes en japonés, primero, y luego los que estaban en inglés. Pronto se dio cuenta de que los libros no estaban ordenados de ninguna una manera en particular (había crimen mezclado con romance porque los autores tenían nombres parecidos, o luego historia con deporte siguiendo un orden alfabético). Alzó la mirada. El empleado adolescente estaba atendiendo a una pareja de turistas y el dueño estaba en el teléfono. Suspiró. Aquello tomaría más tiempo del que hubiera querido.

Mientras continuaba ojeando las estanterías, una extraña sensación de incomodidad invadió el cuerpo de Akane. Alzó el rostro y miró alrededor, pero todo parecía normal. Sin embargo, volvió a repetir aquello dos veces más, pues le daba la impresión de que alguien la observaba o la estaba siguiendo. Intentó disipar esos pensamientos y continuó con su infructuosa y desesperante búsqueda. Se agachó para verificar uno de los estantes más bajos cerca de la ventana y se sintió complacida al leer el nombre de Faye Kellerman en el lomo de varios de los libros del último estante. Eran tres en total, pero uno de ellos ya lo tenía Ryoga. De igual forma, aquello fue una buena noticia, porque significaba que existía la posibilidad de que tuvieran otros volúmenes en esa librería, o tal vez supieran dónde podía conseguir más.

Mientras se incorporaba tras coger los dos libros que pensaba comprar, sintió una presencia detrás de ella, y la sensación de estar siendo observada volvió a invadirla. Pero antes de darse la vuelta, una voz pronunciando su nombre dejó completamente petrificada.

—Akane Tendo.

La tomó varios segundos reconocerla. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal en el momento en que se dio la vuelta y se encontró frente a aquellos ojos que no veía hacía casi una década. Akane no pasó por alto que, como ocurría cada vez que ella estaba cerca, aquel sombrío rostro se iluminó y una sonrisa surcó sus pálidos labios.

—Eres tú. —Pronunció con la misma voz de adolescente que ella recordaba y que al parecer no había cambiado desde el instituto—. Por un momento pensé que te había confundido, pero… de verdad eres tú, Akane. ¿Me recuerdas?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le mostró una amable sonrisa, como había hecho tantas otras veces con él.

—Claro que sí. ¿Qué tal estás, Gosunkugi?

—Por favor —dijo él en un tono familiar—, sabes que puedes llamarme Hikaru.

Hikaru Gosunkugi seguía teniendo aquellas peculiares ojeras y aquel halo lóbrego a su alrededor. Se había graduado del instituto con Akane y era una de esas personas en las que ella no pensaba ni por casualidad, porque realmente había compartido muy poco con él durante todos los años de instituto. Sin embargo, su presencia había tenido un efecto muy fuerte en ella. Porque aunque Gosunkugi no hubiera estado en su círculo de amigos cercanos, sí que la había rondado, especialmente durante el último año.

Gosunkugi tenía muy buen ojo para la fotografía (y además tenía el equipo necesario), por lo que lo habían elegido como fotógrafo oficial para capturar los momentos importantes del último año, que posteriormente se incluirían en los anuarios de graduación. Él siempre había sido un chico muy introvertido y extraño. Cuando no estaba solo, se juntaba con otros dos chicos callados y casi tan raros como él. Aparecía de cualquier lugar sin hacer ruido (¡exactamente como ahora!) y siempre parecía estar mirando a Akane. A ella no le caía mal, pero debía admitir que su presencia había llegado a perturbarla en más de una ocasión, por lo que evitaba quedarse sola con él. Gosunkugi, además de tener una extraña forma de mirarla y una personalidad excéntrica y con gustos escalofriantes (le encantaban los fantasmas, las muñecas de vudú y los tableros Ouija), tenía un físico que no lo ayudaba a parecer menos lúgubre. Era pálido como un muerto y extremadamente delgado; tenía unas marcadas ojeras hereditarias (era evidente que nada tenían que ver con insomnios o poco descanso) y unos pómulos muy pronunciados. Sus dedos eran largos y se movían con parsimonia.

Akane siempre sospechó que Gosunkugi se sentía muy atraído por ella, y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas faltando poco para que se acabara el último año escolar, cuando él le confesó que era la chica de sus sueños y que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Por suerte, Akane no tuvo que pasar por el incómodo momento de rechazarlo; en realidad, aquella triste declaración de amor parecía más bien un discurso de resignación, las palabras de alguien que se está preparando para cerrar un capítulo. Gosunkugi, después de halagarla y decirle lo maravillosa que era y lo mucho que le gustaba, le dijo que esperaba que ella pudiera encontrar a un chico bueno que la quisiera y la cuidara. Akane podía recordar perfectamente la expresión en su rostro mientras le decía que sabía que él no tenía ningún tipo de oportunidad con ella, y que para tenerla probablemente tenía que volver a nacer.

—¿Cómo has estado, Hikaru? No te veía desde que nos graduamos.

Aunque no le hacía especial ilusión aquel reencuentro, Akane no quiso ser maleducada. Después de todo, Hikaru no era un mal chico. Simplemente no tenía la culpa de ser como era, y ya bastante sus compañeros se habían metido con él en el instituto. Solo esperaba que ahora le estuviera yendo mejor.

—Muy bien. No estaba escondiéndome de ti si es lo que crees. —Volvió a sonreír y Akane pensó que se refería a hacía un momento, cuando se sintió observada—. No me has visto desde que nos graduamos porque me fui a estudiar en Estados Unidos.

Ah, se refería a eso. Ella alzó las cejas sorprendida.

—¿La carrera? ¡Vaya! No tenía idea. —Le miró con genuina curiosidad e interés—. ¿Qué estudiaste?

Aparte de la fotografía, durante el instituto Gosunkugi no había sido un chico con demasiados talentos. Él pareció contento de que Akane se interesara en su vida.

—Diseño gráfico y también fotografía, en Tulane.

—Eso es en Luisiana, ¿cierto?

Complacido, Gosunkugi asintió con la cabeza. Akane siempre había sido una chica tan culta y tan inteligente. Ella pensó en que se veía un poco diferente. Seguía siendo delgado, sí, y mantenía aquellas peculiares ojeras y su palidez cadavérica, pero su ropa era diferente. Un poco más colorida y muy moderna. Incluso su pelo parecía tener un poco más de vida. Le pareció que había cambiado desde el instituto.

—Así es. ¿Sabías que Nueva Orleans es una de las capitales mundiales del vudú? —Sus ojos brillaron mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia adelante, para estar más cerca de Akane—. Y hay muchísimas casas embrujadas y también espíritus y apariciones. Es un lugar muy interesante y con mucha historia.

Bien, quizás no había cambiado tanto.

—Supongo que te sentiste como pez en el agua, ¿o me equivoco? —Esbozó una sonrisa sincera al imaginar a su excompañero viviendo en aquella ciudad, rodeado de esas cosas que tanto le gustaban y que tantos problemas le habían causado durante el instituto.

Los ojos de Gosunkugi se iluminaron. Akane Tendo había sido una de las pocas personas (y prácticamente la única chica) que lo habían tratado bien durante el instituto. Había sido amistosa con él, incluso. Y nunca parecieron molestarle demasiado sus historias de terror. Podía llegar a creer que incluso le gustaban.

—Así es, Akane. ¡Fue increíble! Incluso mi trabajo de graduación estuvo inspirado en esas cosas. —Comentó orgulloso—. Luego volví a Nerima pero estuve muy poco tiempo. Me fui a Seúl y desde entonces vivo allá. Ahora estoy aquí porque mi padre cumple años mañana y siempre vengo a visitarla por estas fechas.

Definitivamente, Hikaru Gosunkugi era una caja de sorpresas.

—La verdad estoy muy contenta por ti, Hikaru. —Akane fue sincera—. Te veo bien.

Por un momento, su rostro abandonó toda palidez para dar paso a un sonrojo imposible de disimular.

—¿En serio lo p-piensas? —Preguntó con timidez y vergüenza.

Sí, de hecho sí lo pensaba.

—Ajá. ¡Estoy segura de que las coreanas no te dejan ni respirar!

El rostro de Gosunkugi se puso todavía más colorado, y Akane juró que iba a sangrarle la nariz. No pudo evitar reírse ante la expresión de su excompañero. Fue precisamente su risa la que sacó a Hikaru del trance.

—G-gracias, Akane. En realidad no es para tanto. —Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero tú sí que estás guapa, ¡mucho más que en el instituto! Y yo que pensaba que eso era imposible. Pero, dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Ella aprovechó para explicarle que estaba buscando uno o varios libros de Faye Kellerman para regalarselos a un amigo suyo, pero hasta ahora solo había conseguido dos ejemplares. Gosunkugi asintió con la cabeza y le indicó que la acompañara hasta la caja. Allí le explicó la situación al dueño y encargado de la caja, quien resultó ser su primo. El hombre tecleó algunas cosas en el ordenador que tenía enfrente y habló sin mirar a Akane:

—Déjame decirle que está de suerte, señorita. Además de esos que ha cogido, tenemos otros dos.

Le dijo los nombres y Akane esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, pues Ryoga solo tenía uno de esos (el que ella ya había visto). El primo de Gosunkugi fue en busca del libro que Ryoga no tenía y no tardó demasiado en encontrarlo. Se veía un poco usado, pero Akane sabía que a Ryoga no le importaría en lo más mínimo.

—¿Va a llevar esos también? —Preguntó señalando los libros que Akane tenía en la mano.

—Sí, gracias.

Tras pagar, le extendió una tarjeta y le dijo que podía llamar o mandar un correo para preguntar por algún libro que le interesara. Él se lo guardaría hasta que ella fuera a buscarlo. Akane le agradeció y caminó con Gosunkugi hasta la entrada de la librería. Allí, él le preguntó a Akane algunas cosas de su vida, para enterarse de lo mismo que él le había contado antes (carrera que había estudiado, universidad, etc). Pero al final, agregó una pregunta mucho más personal.

—Por cierto —Gosunkugi la miró de una manera tan evidente que Akane supo lo que vendría después—, ¿tienes novio?

La pregunta del millón. Ella sospechó que si le decía que no, la probabilidad de que Gosunkugi la invitara a salir era muy grande. Así que eligió mentir, incluso sabiendo que su excompañero ni siquiera vivía en Japón.

—Sí. —Respondió con una sonrisa radiante.

Si Gosunkugi se sintió decepcionado, no lo demostró. Asintió con la cabeza y continuó observándola.

—No es alguien del instituto, ¿o sí? —Preguntó interesado—. Recuerdo que tenías muchos pretendientes.

—No, no. No es nadie del insti. Se llama… —Trató de aparentar normalidad—... Ranma.

Él volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Le deseó mucha felicidad a Akane y le dijo que esperaba que su novio Ranma fuera muy bueno con ella y la quisiera mucho. Ella también le dio sus buenos deseos y le agradeció por la charla y por haberla ayudado con el libro.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar tan pronto como puso un pie en la acera.

—Vaya, vaya. No te vas a morir. —Dijo Akane tras contestar—. Justamente estaba hablando de ti.

Escuchó la risa de Ranma al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Ah, sí? Espero que cosas buenas.

—Por supuesto. ¿Cómo estás?

Ranma le dijo que estaba bien, saliendo de la oficina, y le preguntó si tenía planes para ese día.

—No, en realidad el único plan que tenía ya lo hice. Estaba comprándole un regalo a Ryoga, mi amigo. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Por supuesto. Si no hubiera sido por él, tal vez no nos hubiéramos visto en el festival.

Akane sonrió ante el recuerdo de su amigo y la pelotita naranja.

—Pues, viendo que no tienes plan para hoy, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar?

Ranma le explicó que había un sitio italiano que le habían recomendado pero al que todavía no había ido. Pero Akane tuvo una idea mejor.

—¿Te parece si vamos otro día y hoy cenamos unos deliciosos okonomiyakis? Y así puedo aprovecharme de tus beneficios en Kyo's.

Ranma estuvo de acuerdo, sin imaginarse que la razón por la que Akane le había dicho que fueran a Kyo's no tenía nada que ver con beneficios o preferencias culinarias, sino porque sabía que tardarían mucho menos allí que en un restaurante italiano. Y quería aprovechar la noche para hacer _otras _cosas con él.

* * *

Akane había sido cliente frecuente de Kyo's cuando aún era un foodtruck. En aquel momento, estaba ubicado a tan solo dos cuadras del apartamento de Shinnosuke, su exnovio. Solían ir juntos y Akane recordaba que muchas veces iban caminando a comprar la comida y volvían a casa, cuando no les apetecía ningún plan demasiado elaborado. Aquella fue su mejor época con su Shinnosuke, cuando las ínfulas de niño rico malcriado todavía no se le habían subido (completamente) a la cabeza.

Se habían conocido el día después del cumpleaños número veintitrés de Akane. Yuka le pidió que la acompañara a ver la final de un torneo de béisbol de exalumnos en el que su primo estaba participando. El ambiente era muy animado y el partido estuvo entretenido, pero terminó con una trifulca entre varios jugadores de los equipos participantes, en la que tuvieron que intervenir incluso miembros del público. Además de insultos y botellas de agua, varios de los involucrados arrojaron pelotas y otros objetos. Uno de esos objetos arrojados fue a parar en la ceja izquierda de Akane, quien cayó inconsciente tras el potente golpe.

Cuando se despertó, lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos azul grisáceos que la miraban con el ceño fruncido. Akane necesitó de unos segundos para recordar lo que había ocurrido. Junto al dueño de aquellos ojos estaba Yuka, que la miraba preocupada mientras sostenía una bolsa con hielo. Estaban en la enfermería del pequeño estadio donde se había disputado el partido. Luego de explicar mil veces que se sentía bien y que simplemente le dolía la frente y un poco la cabeza, Yuka y el guapo desconocido la dejaron levantarse. Había más personas en la enfermería siendo atendidas, algunos incluso con manchas de sangre en los uniformes y la ropa.

Akane salió de allí acompañada de Yuka y del primo de ésta, que no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, y que si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Shinnosuke, probablemente todavía estarían matándose. Ella todavía estaba aturdida y adolorida cuando una voz los hizo detenerse justo al llegar a la puerta del coche.

Al girarse, Akane comprobó que se trataba del mismo chico de pelo castaño oscuro que había visto tras despertarse. El ajustado uniforme blanco que tenía puesto estaba manchado de tierra y de sangre, pero el castaño no tenía ninguna herida visible. Akane nunca había sido fan del béisbol, por lo que no había visto ni demasiados partidos ni a demasiados jugadores (profesionales o amateurs). Pero estaba completamente segura de que no había en todo el mundo un hombre que pudiera lucir un uniforme de béisbol de la forma en que lo hacía Shinnosuke.

—Shinno, ¿ya te vas? —Preguntó el primo de Yuka.

Shinnosuke, que no le había quitado los ojos de encima a Akane hasta ese momento, miró a su amigo y negó con la cabeza.

—Todavía no, Takashi. Estoy esperando a Ishida y a su hermano que siguen en la enfermería. —Miró a Yuka y luego a Akane—. Quería disculparme con las señoritas por este bochorno. No solemos jugar contra la chusma, pero este año aceptaron un par de equipos de exalumnos de unos institutos que… —Calló—. En fin. Ya la policía se encargará de esa gentuza. —Volvió a posar sus ojos sobre Akane—. Y me parece que esto es tuyo.

Extendió su mano y Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida al reconocer la funda de aquel móvil: era de _Lumpy Space Princess_, la nube morada de _Adventure Time_.

—Sí, gracias. —Dijo ella tras coger el móvil—. Shinnosuke, ¿cierto?

—Encantado.

—Akane Tendo, mucho gusto.

Él asintió con la cabeza y, sin decir nada más, se retiró.

Un par de días después, Akane recibió una llamada de un tal Shinnosuke Hisamitsu. El nombre apareció en su pantalla como si ella misma hubiera guardado el contacto, pero no le sonaba de nada. Solo tuvo que contestar para que la persona al otro lado de la línea le dijera que se había tomado la libertad de guardar su número en el móvil de Akane cuando a ella se le olvidó en la enfermería.

—Y me tomé el atrevimiento de dejarme una llamada perdida desde tu teléfono para guardar tu número. Espero que no te moleste.

Le molestaba, sí. Y se lo hizo saber. Le colgó el móvil y se olvidó de él y de sus ojos azul cenizo hasta varios días después, cuando le llegó un ramo de flores a su oficina, con un mensaje muy original en la tarjeta:

_«No, no tengo idea de dónde trabajas, así que no te asustes. Las flores te las llevó Takashi porque yo se lo pedí. ¿Me aceptarías una invitación a cenar a modo de disculpa por 'robarme' tu número? Shinnosuke»._

Akane sacó su móvil y marcó el número del amigo de Takashi. Ni siquiera esperó que él la saludara.

—¿Sabes qué sí te aceptaría a modo de disculpa por coger mi número sin permiso? Una _disculpa_. Real.

Todavía hoy no estaba segura de cómo había sucedido, pero terminó hablando con aquel desconocido durante quince minutos. Para cuando la llamada se finalizó, habían acordado salir. Y a Shinnosuke solo le bastaron dos horas con Akane para que ella lo disculpase y le aceptara otra salida. El resto es historia.

Shinnosuke era un chico encantador, caballeroso, elegante y muy culto. Era el hijo único de un acaudalado matrimonio que había muerto cuando él apenas tenía trece años, dejándolo a cargo de su abuelo. Se había criado en una gran mansión al cuidado de su abuelo paterno y rodeado del personal de servicio, asistiendo al mejor colegio de Japón. Luego se fue al extranjero y se graduó de Wharton, la escuela de negocios de la Universidad de Pensilvania. Tras regresar Japón, comenzó a trabajar en la empresa de su familia, una de las compañías de seguros más importantes de Japón.

Akane y él congeniaron rápidamente pues compartían su pasión por los deportes y la lectura, y su amor por los animales. Aunque no era demasiado ostentoso, Shinnosuke estaba acostumbrado a los lujos y a las comodidades propias de las personas que han crecido en una familia pudiente. Akane pronto se vio inmersa en aquel mundo, en el que ocasionalmente se sentía un poco perdida; pero Shinnosuke, que se había enamorado perdidamente de aquella chica de Nerima de hermosos ojos cafés, sabía hacerla sentir como en casa en cualquier lugar.

Fueron muy felices y tuvieron una bonita y larga relación. Los pocos problemas y discusiones que tenían solían venir del mismo lugar: Shinnosuke estaba acostumbrado a que todo en la vida se le diera fácil y en el momento en el que él lo solicitaba. Élresponsable con su trabajo, pero podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana sin tener que rendir cuentas a nadie. Disponía de su tiempo para irse de vacaciones cuando quisiera y los días que quisiera (y además contaba con el dinero para hacerlo). Y a pesar de que era una persona muy leal y entregada a sus amistades y a la organización de protección animal que apadrinaba (junto a otra que otorgaba becas deportivas a niños de escasos recursos), en ocasiones podía mostrarse muy egoísta y caprichoso. Y una vez Nabiki lo había calificado como un «clasista de clóset».

Su relación con Akane comenzó a deteriorarse en el momento en que ella recibió un ascenso y adquirió muchas más responsabilidades. Al principio, Shinnosuke tiró la casa por la ventana y organizó una fiesta pomposa y divertida para celebrar el éxito de su adorada novia, pero poco a poco comenzó a resentir que ella ya no tuviera tanto tiempo libre, o que tuviera que quedarse algunas tardes trabajando después de la hora de salida. O que tuviera algunos eventos de la marca los fines de semana o por las noches. Le reprochaba constantemente que ya no le dedicara tanto tiempo a la relación y que se dejara esclavizar por aquella empresa que no dudaría en patearle el culo si ella cometía un error.

Y no es que Akane hubiera dejado de lado su vida para dedicarse únicamente a trabajar, pero eso era lo que veía Shinnosuke. No veía compromiso y pasión, entrega y dedicación, sino ausencia. Akane habló muchas veces con él sobre el tema, e incluso hizo un esfuerzo por dedicar más tiempo a su relación; pero mientras más cedía, más necio se ponía Shinnosuke. Y Akane comprendió que su novio jamás la iba a entender. Tanto él como todos sus amigos eran personas privilegiadas que nunca habían tenido que trabajar demasiado duro (o trabajar en lo absoluto) para obtener todo lo que tenían. Podían, durante una comida con los colegas del trabajo, armarse un viaje a París en primera clase y con estadía en el Ritz simplemente haciendo uso de sus móviles y tarjetas de crédito. A ella eso le parecía maravilloso, y debía admitir que ella misma se había visto beneficiada más de una vez de esas comodidades, pero ésa no era su vida. Y no pretendía que lo fuera. A Akane le gustaba su trabajo y le encantaba saber que cada aumento salarial, cada ascenso, cada logro en su vida (personal y profesional) había sido por mérito propio, fruto de su trabajo y esfuerzo.

Le dejó un viernes después de una de las mejores semanas de trabajo que había tenido, luego de darse cuenta de que le emocionaba mucho más pasarse un fin de semana organizando un evento importante que de paseo en un bote con su novio.

Al llegar a Kyo's, Akane buscó a Ranma con la mirada, pero no lo encontró. Sacó su móvil para escribirle que ya había llegado y a los pocos minutos, lo vio aparecer por la puerta. Llevaba puesta una camiseta negra con un bolsillo pequeño en el lado izquierdo del pecho, pantalones chinos color caqui y un par de Superstar negras con las tres rayas blancas. Akane sonrió. Ella también había elegido un outfit casual: una camiseta blanca con una camisa de cuadros desabotonada, jeans rotos en las rodillas y Toms rojas.

Al saludarse, Ranma colocó su mano en la espalda baja de Akane. Ella posó su mano en los maravillosos abdominales de Ranma y le dio un beso cercano a la comisura de sus labios. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del efecto que aquel simple contacto había tenido en el otro, pero cada uno fue consciente de que había encendido algo dentro de sí mismo.

Conversaron animadamente mientras se acercaban al mostrador para ordenar. Tras hacerlo, Ranma sacó su tarjeta para pagar y se la extendió al chico de la caja, a quien conocía. De hecho, parecía conocerlos a todos.

—Espera, no. —Akane también sacó su tarjeta y se la extendió al cajero. Miró a Ranma—. Yo te invito.

Ranma alzó una ceja y la miró interesado.

—Gracias, pero no te preocupes. —Ranma le indicó al chico que cogiera su tarjeta—. Te invito yo.

—No, no. Déjame invitarte —insistió Akane y miró al cajero para que tomara su tarjeta—, son solo unos okonomiyakis. Y fue mi idea venir aquí, tú querías cenar otra cosa.

El chico de la caja observó la escena sin saber cuál tarjeta coger.

Ranma sonrió—. Hagamos algo. Yo te invito hoy y tú puedes invitarme algún otro día, ¿te parece? —Acercó su rostro al de Akane y habló en voz baja—. Esta es nuestra primera cita juntos, de manera oficial. No me dejaste llevarte a un sitio más elegante, al menos déjame invitarte la cena.

Ella no pudo resistirse a aquellos ojos azules que la miraban coquetos y casi suplicantes. Ranma era jodidamente guapo y sus cejas merecían un monumento. Suspiró, asintió con la cabeza y guardó su tarjeta.

—Está bien, tú ganas.

Él le guiñó un ojo, pagó la comida y cogió el aparatito que vibraría cuando los okonomiyakis estuvieran listos. Se dirigieron hacia el área de mesas y se sentaron en uno de los booths de madera, para tener más intimidad.

—Entonces conseguiste el regalo perfecto para tu amigo Ryoga. —Comentó Ranma de forma casual.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le contó sobre su búsqueda, sobre la librería de Toshima y sobre la pasión de Ryoga por las novelas de crimen y los hombres caucásicos. Eso último hizo reír a Ranma, quien ya en el festival había sospechado que Ryoga podía ser gay.

—Tu amigo me cayó bien. —Le dijo—. Se ve que es muy simpático y que se llevan muy bien.

Akane sonrió de forma pícara e intentó reprimir una risa. Al ver que Ranma sonreía y fruncía el ceño mientras la miraba con curiosidad, no pudo contenerse más. Se rió y negó con la cabeza varias veces.

—Tengo algo que confesar. —Colocó los codos sobre la mesa, entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó su barbilla en sus manos—. Lo de la pelotita no fue casualidad…

Le contó todo lo que Ryoga había hecho para que ella y Ranma se conocieran. Él la miró incrédulo y se rió ante la historia. Aprovechó para contarle que Ukyo, su mejor amiga, era muy parecida a Ryoga.

—Es una buena chica, pero puede resultar muy impertinente a veces. La adoro, pero siempre encuentra la manera de avergonzarme. ¡Y se divierte con ello! —Exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Akane sonreía—. Aunque debo admitir que cuando se trata de trabajo, es otra persona.

—Ella es la dueña de Kyo's, ¿cierto? Y tu jefa.

Él asintió con la cabeza—. Sí, así es. La verdad es que al principio tuvimos un poco de miedo con respecto a cómo resultaría trabajar juntos. Pero al final ha sido mucho mejor de lo que pensábamos. Los dos tenemos la tranquilidad de que nunca habrá secretos entre nosotros, y que cualquier cosa que salga mal o que haya que mejorar, se dirá sin tapujos y sin miedos. Nos comunicamos muy bien, así que eso también ayuda. —Explicó Ranma—. Y Ukyo es una buena líder. Nos respeta mucho a todos y nos escucha; se deja guiar y asesorar. Creo que el éxito de su negocio se debe en gran parte a eso. Sí, ella es una gran visionaria y cuenta con un talento impresionante. Tiene muchas cualidades positivas, pero creo que es esa humildad para dejarse guiar y escuchar a los demás lo que la ha hecho aprender tanto, y por lo tanto crecer.

Akane lo miró sin decir nada, completamente encantada de la forma en la que Ranma describía a quien era su jefa y su mejor amiga. Le pareció muy centrado y profesional mientras hablaba, pero también muy cálido y cariñoso. Se notaba que tenía un corazón de oro y que era muy leal con las personas que quería.

—Estás guapísima, por cierto.

El comentario de Ranma la hizo abandonar sus cavilaciones. Lo miró de forma seductora.

—Tú no estás nada mal, déjame decirte. El negro te favorece mucho.

Él sonrió. El aparatito que tenía en la mano vibró, así que se puso de pie para buscar la comida y las bebidas. Comieron entre anécdotas divertidas, historias curiosas y muchas risas. Se quedaron conversando un rato después de terminar, hasta que Akane le dijo que pediría unos helados de miso (uno de los favoritos de Kyo's). Ni siquiera permitió que Ranma se pusiera de pie; buscó y pagó los helados ella misma. Disfrutaron de su postre y Ranma le contó que cuando era niño solía evitar los dulces, pues pensaba que eran solo para chicas.

—Sentía que si me comía una copa de helado con chispas de colores sería menos masculino. —Comentó alzando las manos en señal de confusión—. Qué tonto era, por Dios.

Akane no pudo evitar reírse ante la historia.

—Déjame adivinar: también odiabas el rosado y jamás te hubieras puesto una prenda de ese color.

—Es correcto. Pero debo agregar que mi padre es un hombre muy tradicional y chapado a la antigua, así que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido comprarme nada de ese color. Y mi madre ni siquiera lo intentaba; me conocía muy bien. —Sonrió—. Pero esos tiempos han quedado atrás. Ahora puedo decir con orgullo que tengo un bañador de color rosa pastel.

Sacó su móvil y buscó en la galería de imágenes. Cuando dio con la foto que buscaba, se la enseñó a Akane. En la foto aparecía Ranma junto a un amigo enterrando en la arena a otra persona. Akane admiró su cuerpo trabajado y lo bien que le quedaba aquel bañador rosa.

—¿Qué se siente ser la persona más atractiva y deseada de la playa? —Le preguntó ella devolviéndole el móvil.

Ranma sintió que su ego se hinchaba ante el piropo de Akane. Debía admitir que había algo de vanidad en él, especialmente cuando se trataba del sexo opuesto. Siempre le había interesado verse bien no solo por y para él, sino para las mujeres.

—Tú seguro que lo sabes muy bien. —Le guiñó un ojo devolviéndole el halago.

Akane se rió y asintió con la cabeza. Se quedaron un rato más conversando, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban cerrando. Ranma se ofreció a hacerle un breve tour por las instalaciones del restaurante, para que ella pudiera ver cómo era y cómo funcionaba. Por lo general, los tours debían seguir un riguroso protocolo de seguridad e higiene, pero el restaurante ya había cerrado y solo eran Akane y él.

La paseó por las cajas y la cocina, explicándole todo el proceso, desde la conservación de los alimentos hasta las normas de higiene y seguridad. Le mostró el frigorífico gigante, en el que Akane apenas aguantó unos quince segundos. Finalmente, la llevó hasta el lugar donde se guardaban las cosas.

—Y este es el depósito.

Ella entró y se fijó en que era un depósito limpio y muy ordenado. No era demasiado amplio, pero las cosas estaban perfectamente distribuidas y ubicadas para maximizar el espacio.

—¿Hay algo que quieras mostrarme aquí? —Preguntó ella.

Él negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta.

—No, pero me moría de ganas de besarte.

La cogió por la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo y le plantó un apasionado beso francés. Akane, aunque sorprendida, le correspondió al beso con el mismo ímpetu e intensidad.

—No he dejado de pensar en lo que hicimos el fin de semana pasado. —Dijo susurrando contra su boca mientras recorría su cuerpo con sus manos—. Me gustas demasiado, Akane. Y quiero hacértelo toda la noche.

Ella sonrió complacida y colocó sus manos en su pecho.

—Por más tentada que me sienta a hacerlo en un depósito, no creo que éste sea el mejor lugar, Ranma.

Él se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, tienes razón. Lo siento. —Le acarició el pelo y le dio varios besos cortos en los labios antes de separarse de ella.

Salieron del depósito y Ranma se despidió de los empleados antes de salir de Kyo's. Caminaron hasta el coche y él le abrió la puerta a Akane. Luego dio la vuelta para subirse al asiento del conductor y puso el coche en marcha. No tuvieron que rodar demasiado para que la pasión volviera a envolverlos. En el primer semáforo en el que se detuvieron, Akane se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre Ranma para besarlo. No había demasiados coches y el semáforo apenas acababa de cambiar a rojo, así que podía disfrutar de sus labios durante al menos un par de minutos sin interrupciones.

—Akane, nos van a multar. —Le dijo él entre risas y besos.

—Lo sé, pero es que yo también he pensado mucho en ti esta semana y también me muero de ganas de que lo hagamos.

Volvió a besarlo, pero no por mucho tiempo. El semáforo se puso verde y ella tuvo que volver a su asiento.

—Déjame estacionarme por aquí cerca. Creo que girando hacia allá hay una zona residencial súper tranquila.

En efecto, un par de cuadras más adelante había una calle en la que, además de varias casas y uno que otro edificio residencial, había una cancha de béisbol infantil. Aunque apenas eran las diez y media de la noche, no había ni un alma caminando por allí. Ranma se aparcó frente a la entrada de la cancha de béisbol, que colindaba con uno de los edificios.

Una vez allí, comenzaron a besarse con pasión, como si ambos hubieran estado esperando ese momento. Ranma la besaba como si fuera la primera vez que años que compartía un beso con alguien. Se había inclinado hacia el asiento del copiloto y estaba casi encima de ella, lo que a Akane le permitía abrazarlo por la cintura. Después de un rato, ella intuyó que para él esa debía ser una posición incómoda. Pensó en decirle que se devolviera a su asiento para sentarse sobre él, pero decidió que después de un rato aquello tampoco sería suficiente. Así que se separó de él para hacerle una sugerencia:

—¿Vamos al asiento trasero? Creo que es más cómodo para seguir. —Miró a su alrededor—. Y más íntimo, también.

Ranma le miró los labios y asintió con la cabeza. Se pasaron a la parte de atrás por el espacio que separaba los asientos delanteros. Akane se quitó la camisa de cuadros que tenía puesta y agradeció que Ranma tuviera un coche grande y espacioso; era perfecto para una sesión de sexo sucio y apasionado.

Sin decirle nada, Ranma la alzó por la cintura para sentarla sobre sus piernas y volver a besarla con las mismas ganas que antes. Se sentía como un adolescente hormonal incapaz de contener su fuego interno. Coló sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Akane y buscó el broche de su sujetador, pero no lo encontró. Ella le sonrió antes de susurrarle:

—Se abre adelante.

Ranma la miró con picardía y deslizó sus manos por debajo de la camiseta hasta que llegó al broche, justo en el medio de los pechos de Akane. Sin más preámbulos, lo abrió, apartó las copas y cerró sus manos sobre la piel cálida. Luego le lamió el cuello y comenzó a mordisquearla.

—Sabes —Susurró contra su piel, entre mordiscos y suaves chupetones—, no te lo dije la vez pasada, pero me _encantan_. —Apretó sus senos y la mordió, haciendo que Akane se riera y encogiera el cuello para que Ranma sacara su cabeza de allí—. Son hermosas e irresistibles, como tú.

Él bajó sus manos para coger el borde de la camiseta y procedió a quitársela, dejando ver el sujetador morado que colgaba de los hombros de Akane. Antes de continuar, miró por las ventanillas del coche. No había ni un alma en la calle. Posó sus manos sobre los hombros femeninos y deslizó los tirantes hacia abajo. Akane terminó de quitárselo y lo dejó en el asiento, sobre la camiseta. Todavía encima de Ranma, apoyó sus rodillas del asiento y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, haciendo que sus pechos quedaran a la altura de la cara del pelinegro. Él comenzó a besarlos y lamerlos al mismo tiempo que acariciaba las nalgas de Akane por encima de la tela de sus jeans. Ella se dejó hacer entre suspiros y se limitó a acariciar el pelo negro de Ranma (¡qué suave era!)

Sus pezones eran muy sensibles ante cualquier roce de labios, lenguas o mordiscos. Pronto las carantoñas de Ranma consiguieron excitarla y le hicieron insuficientes, así que bajó sus caderas hasta que sintió su erección y comenzó a rozarle. Después de varios segundos, Ranma también comenzó a mover sus caderas, dejándole muy claro que estaba completamente duro por y para ella. Akane, que no podía resistirse a aquello, se apresuró a desabrochar los pantalones de Ranma para tocarlo. Él hizo lo mismo y dirigió sus manos al botón de los jeans de Akane.

—Espera.

Ella se bajó de él y se sentó a su lado. Con un gesto, le indicó a Ranma que se bajara los pantalones, mientras ella se quitaba las Toms que tenía puestas, se deshacía de sus propios jeans y los dejaba sobre las prendas de ropa que ya se había quitado. Ranma la miró con deseo y luego paseó sus ojos por los alrededores, para verificar una vez más que no hubiera nadie por esos lares. Al comprobar que estaban a salvo de ser descubiertos, acercó su rostro al de Akane y volvió a besarla.

Comenzaron a tocarse simultáneamente y pronto los besos se hicieron cada vez más intensos. Ranma pensó que enloquecería al sentir la humedad de Akane contra sus dedos. Le encantaba que se mojara tanto y tan rápido, y le excitaba con demasía saber que él era el causante de aquello. Por suerte ya sabía cómo le gustaba que la tocara, así que decidió aprovecharse de eso para arrastrarla a la misma locura en la que él estaba sumergido. Le era un poco difícil concentrarse en tocarla bien mientras ella lo masturbaba, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo por enfocarse en satisfacerla a ella y por olvidarse de su propio placer.

A Akane le ocurrió lo mismo. En realidad, usualmente podía hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, pero esta vez dejó de tocar a Ranma para permitirse disfrutar de sus caricias. La tocaba con dos dedos, como ella le había enseñado la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, así que tuvo que morderle los hombros para ahogar varios gemidos. Alzó las piernas y colocó sus pies sobre la guantera central. Ranma aprovechó aquello para aumentar el ritmo de sus caricias.

Y aunque estaba disfrutando de esto, necesitaba más. Ya se habían tocado la última vez, ahora quería que pasaran al siguiente nivel. Pero antes de proceder, debía asegurarse de algo.

—No tienes herpes, clamidia, virus del papiloma humano, ¿cierto?

Sin sacar la mano de las bragas de Akane, dejó de tocarla. Separó sus labios de los suyos y la miró desconcertado.

—¿Qué?

Poco antes de entrar a la universidad, Akane leyó un estudio sobre los índices de enfermedades venéreas en los jóvenes de veinte y treinta años, especialmente en aquellos que estaban en la universidad y vivían en el campus. Los números le parecieron tan alarmantes, que se juró a sí misma jamás acostarse con nadie sin usar preservativo, salvo que fuera su pareja estable, o alguien que pudiera comprobar o demostrarle que no tenía ninguna enfermedad. Ella misma se había hecho un examen después de haberse acostado con Heinz, el alemán, porque aunque se protegieron, se habían practicado sexo oral mutuamente, y allí también había un gran riesgo.

Suspiró. Aunque no tuviera nada de malo y ella estuviera en su derecho de tocar el tema, siempre le parecía incómodo tener esa conversación. La bonita risa de Ranma la hizo callar. Él le acarició el pelo y le dio un beso en la nariz y luego otro en los labios.

—Akane, mi vida sexual no es tan interesante como te imaginas. —Comentó en un tono conciliador mientras le acariciaba la mejilla—. No me acuesto con nadie desde hace como seis o siete meses. —Explicó—. La última vez fue con una persona con la que tenía algo estable. Y antes de eso, con mi exnovia.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, inmersa en los mimos que recibía de su acompañante. Además de apasionado y travieso,Ranma era muy cariñoso.

—Entiendo. —Respondió—. Lo siento si es raro. No es que haya pensado que tenías algo, es solo que…

—Querías estar segura. —Ranma terminó la frase—. Está bien. De hecho, está muy bien. Y ni siquiera voy a preguntarte lo mismo, porque estoy cien por ciento seguro de que nadie en el mundo se cuida más que tú.

Se rió y Akane correspondió a su risa. Le colocó las manos en las mejillas y lo besó. Ranma la abrazó mientras disfrutaba de tenerla en sus brazos. Pronto la chispa que había entre ellos se encendió, impulsada por lo que habían estado haciendo antes.

—Es bueno que me lo hayas preguntado, porque aquí en el coche tampoco tengo condones. —Explicó Ranma con cara de tragedia—. Fui a comprar ya, pero están en mi apartamento...

—Oh, por eso no te preocupes, esta vez no nos vamos a quedar con las ganas. —Se apartó de él para acercarse al asiento del copiloto y coger algo de su bolso. Volvió a la posición anterior y sacudió la caja de preservativos que había cogido como si fuera una maraca, haciendo que Ranma se riera.

—¡Vaya! Me encanta que estés preparada. —Le quitó la caja para mirarla y abrirla—. Mujer precavida vale por dos.

—Por tres, en realidad.

Ranma soltó una carcajada al entender la referencia. La caja traía _tres _condones.

—Me encanta tu sentido del humor, preciosa.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso. De pronto, pareció darse cuenta de algo. Se separó de ella y frunció el ceño.

—Si tenemos condones, ¿por qué me preguntabas lo de las enfermedades?

Akane esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y se mordió el labio inferior. Acercó sus labios al cuello de Ranma y lo mordisqueó mientras con su mano derecha comenzaba a tocar su pene, todavía cubierto parcialmente por sus calzoncillos.

—Verás, antes de sentarme sobre ti y hacértelo hasta que la policía nos toque la ventana, hay otra cosa que me gustaría hacerte.

Con su lengua, comenzó a bajar por el cuello de Ranma hasta su clavícula, para luego proceder a arrodillarse entre sus piernas. Él entendió la insinuación de inmediato y separó las piernas lo suficiente como para que Akane estuviera cómodo. Desde su posición, ella lo miró de forma seductora antes de comenzar a bajarle los calzoncillos.

—Akane, te aviso que si la policía nos toca la ventana, ni siquiera me voy a inmutar.

Ella se rió y pronto comenzó a besar la piel de los muslos de Ranma.

—Me parece bien, guapo. Eso significaría que lo estoy haciendo bien.

Estaban estacionados en la calle, cualquier persona podía pasar… y a ella no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que quedarse semidesnuda y hacerle sexo oral a Ranma. Era arriesgado, sí, pero en aquel momento no le importaba. Después de todo, era de noche y no había demasiada gente pasando. Además, estaba demasiado excitada para detenerse y encender su conciencia moral.

Después de darle un par de lamidas y suaves mordiscos, Akane introdujo el pene de Ranma en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo y lamerlo. Esa era una de las cosas que ella más disfrutaba del sexo. Le encantaba sentirse a cargo y había algo empoderador en hacer felaciones. Ranma no tardó en recostar la cabeza del asiento y comenzar a suspirar. Estiró su mano y acarició la mejilla de Akane. Con su otra mano, le apartó algunos mechones de pelo para poder verla mejor. Sin decirle nada, ella agradeció aquello y aumentó la presión de su agarre y lo hizo más rápido.

Ranma cerró los ojos y dejó salir un gemido. Le encantaba que lo tocara al mismo tiempo que que lo lamía y succionaba. Volvió a gemir y Akane lo miró.

—¿Te gusta?

Ranma asintió con la cabeza y a duras penas balbuceó:

—S-sí, mucho. —Respiró profundo—. Lo haces muy bien...

—Mírame.

Él abrió los ojos y bajó el rostro para encontrarse con los orbes marrones de Akane mirándolo de forma seductora mientras lamía la punta de su pene. No solo lo hacía con gran destreza, sino que además tenía la seguridad y la osadía de pedirle que lo mirara y de mantener el contacto visual. Ranma sintió que iba a combustionar en cualquier momento. Y entonces tuvo una idea.

—Akane, ¿recuerdas las fotos que me mandaste el viernes?

Ella se separó ligeramente de él y lo miró.

—Ajá.

—Ese día tenías la boca pintada… y quería saber si… por casualidad tenías ese labial contigo.

La sonrisa de Akane se apoderó de su expresión poco a poco. No necesitaba que le dijera cuál por qué quería saber si tenía el labial con ella, le quedaba muy claro para qué lo quería. Ranma era un degenerado sexual. Igual que ella.

Sin dejar de sonreír y todavía arrodillada, Akane se giró y se estiró hasta el asiento del conductor, donde estaba su bolso, para buscar el labial. En aquella posición, arrodillada e inclinada hacia adelante, Ranma pensó que se veía irresistible.

—Pfff, Akane, no te pongas así porque te juro que no me voy a poder contener...

Ella se rió y antes de volver a la posición anterior, giró el rostro para provocarlo un poco.

—¿Te dan ganas de darme nalgadas?

Aprovechando la coquetería de Akane, Ranma le dio una nalgada y ella volvió a reír.

—Nalgadas y _muchas_ otras cosas...

Ella se giró y se sentó junto a él en el asiento de atrás. Con la cámara frontal de su móvil, se puso el labial. Era de larga duración y a prueba de agua, así que aguantaría todos los besos y travesuras que pensaban hacer. Cuando terminó de pintarse, Ranma pensó que se veía verdaderamente guapa y provocadora con ese color en los labios.

—No te preocupes por mancharte —le dio un corto beso en la boca—, no se quita con facilidad.

Volvió a arrodillarse entre sus piernas. Cogió el miembro de Ranma con su mano derecha y comenzó a lamerlo antes de meterlo en su boca, mientras lo miraba. Él se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a mover sus caderas suavemente en el momento en que ella se lo metió en la boca.

—Joder, Akane… —se llevó una mano al rostro—, esto es muy sexy.

Recordó que el día que ella le había mandado esas fotos se había masturbado fantaseando con que ella le hacía sexo oral con los labios pintados y mirándolo. Se sentía demasiado afortunado de que ese deseo se hubiera hecho realidad, y que además de todo Akane lo hiciera tan bien.

Después de unos minutos, Akane tuvo una idea.

—Ya que estamos…—Akane estiró su brazo y cogió uno de los condones de la caja para mostrárselo a Ranma—. ¿Quieres que te lo ponga yo? —Alzó las cejas.

Él la miró boquiabierto y tragó grueso.

—¿Con la boca?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y abrió el envoltorio para sacar el condón. Antes de ponérselo, miró a Ranma de forma seductora y se lamió los labios. Él sintió que estaba viviendo una película pornográfica en el momento que los labios de ella se cerraron sobre su miembro y comenzaron a bajar para ponerle el condón.

Éste era, apenas, su segundo encuentro sexual; y sin embargo, Akane no se guardaba nada. Le estaba demostrando que era una mujer atrevida, traviesa, apasionada… que, al igual que él, le encantaba el sexo y disfrutaba de hacer muchas cosas sucias.

Al terminar, Akane se aseguró de que hubiera quedado bien colocado. Luego se incorporó para quitarse la única prenda que todavía le quedaba puesta y, sin decir nada, sin hacer preguntas, se acomodó sobre Ranma y dejó salir un gemido suave cuando lo sintió completamente dentro de ella.

_Por fin_, pensaron los dos.

Sin ponerse de acuerdo, comenzaron a moverse al mismo tiempo. Ranma la abrazó por la cintura y agradeció que el aire acondicionado estuviera encendido, porque sabía que esto los haría sudar, sobre todo a él.

—Usualmente me gusta empezar suave —Los labios de Akane le acariciaron el lóbulo de la oreja mientras su voz aterciopelada le hablaba en un susurro—, pero hoy no tengo ganas de eso…

Comenzó a moverse más rápido, disfrutando de la sensación del sexo de Ranma entrando y saliendo de ella, completamente duro. Él agradeció que ella estuviera a tono, porque no le apetecía ir despacio. Alzó sus caderas para penetrarla más rápido y más profundo, y se sintió complacido cuando vio que Akane gemía y se mordía los labios.

—Me encanta verte así… —Le lamió los labios y apretó uno de sus pechos—. Estás…

Akane pasó sus manos por el pecho y el abdomen de Ranma para sentir sus músculos. Dejó que fuera él quien hiciera los movimientos verticales; ella prefirió moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, para sentir a Ranma completamente y estimular su clítoris.

El aire acondicionado ayudaba, pero el vaho de sus cuerpos pronto comenzó a empañar el cristal de la ventana que tenían más cerca. No había nadie por allí, así que aquello no representaba un problema. Por el contrario, ambos pensaron que era muy sexy estar montándoselo en el coche, con el resto del mundo ajeno a lo que hacían.

Con una mano, Akane cogió algunos mechones de pelo de Ranma y tiró de ellos hacia atrás, no tan fuerte como para lastimarlo, pero lo suficiente para que él sintiera la presión y echara la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. Ranma sonrió al recordó que ella ya había hecho eso la última vez, en el sofá de su casa; al parecer, ese era uno de los _kinks_ de Akane. A él le fascinaba que ella fuera de armas tomar y que no se inhibiera ni le diera vergüenza hacer o pedir lo que más le gustaba.

—Eres una chica, mala. —Le lamió los labios y alzó las caderas para penetrarla más rápido y más fuerte—. Y me encanta que seas así.

Akane repitió el movimiento del pelo y él le dio un par de nalgadas. Ella gimió, completamente excitada y sumergida en aquel momento. El sonido de su piel chocando con la de Ranma en cada embestida la volvía loca, como también lo hacía que él recorriera todo su cuerpo con sus grandes manos. Dirigió su mano al rostro de Ranma y la colocó en su mentón.

—¿Así te gusta? —Le preguntó él entre jadeos y lengüetazos—. ¿O lo quieres más rápido? —Le dio otra nalgada y se movió más rápidamente.

Akane le apretó la piel del mentón y la barbilla.

—Más rápido no, más fuerte...

Él se sentía en el cielo al tenerla desnuda entre sus brazos, moviéndose encima de él, pidiéndole que se lo hiciera más duro. Cuando le obedeció, ella volvió a tirarle del pelo con una mano, mientras con la otra continuaba apretándole la piel del mentón y la barbilla. Ranma comprendió que en Akane habitaban dos personas: la dominante, a la que le gustaba estar a cargo y hacerse notar; y la dominada, que se dejaba hacer sin rechistar y disfrutaba de que otro mandara. Era una especie de Jekyll y Mr. Hyde, y él disfrutaba de ambas versiones de ella.

Las embestidas eran profundas y fuertes, por lo que Akane se sentía completamente llena cada vez que las caderas de Ranma chocaban con las suyas. Aprovechó para moverse todavía más rápido, haciendo que Ranma gruñera. Él colocó sus manos en las caderas de Akane y se deslizó hacia adelante, hasta que la cabeza de ella estuvo cerca de la parte de atrás del asiento del copiloto.

—Agárrate del asiento y recuesta la cabeza.

Ranma había quedado sentado en el borde del asiento, por lo que la cabeza de Akane topaba el cabezal de la silla del copiloto. Alzó uno de sus brazos por encima de su hombro y se agarró como pudo al asiento que tenía detrás de ella. Con una mano, Ranma la sujetó con fuerza y con la otra apretó uno de sus pechos. Volvió a penetrarla rápida y profundamente, haciendo que Akane gimiera. Verla así lo excitaba tanto que no podía contenerse aunque quisiera.

—Me falta… muy poco...

Akane abrió los ojos y lo miró.

—No vayas a parar, quiero que te corras.

Ella misma comenzó a mover sus caderas más rápido, para aumentar la velocidad y la profundidad de la penetración. Ranma le apretó la piel de las caderas y gruñó su nombre al sentir que llegaba al punto de no retorno.

—¿Te gusta hacérmelo? —Le preguntó Akane sabiendo que Ranma estaba a punto de correrse.

—Me… encanta…

Él apartó su mano del pecho de Akane y la dirigió a su cintura, para sujetarla con ambas manos durante las últimas embestidas. Explotó casi enseguida y volvió a gruñir su nombre mientras cerraba los ojos. Disminuyó la velocidad de sus movimientos mientras sentía que su cuerpo entero se sacudía ante la intensidad de aquel orgasmo. Ella también dejó de moverse poco a poco mientras contemplaba y memorizaba la expresión de aquel rostro embriagado por el placer.

Ranma rodeó la cintura de Akane con sus manos y, sin salirse de ella, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y se deslizó hacia atrás hasta que su espalda tocó el asiento. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó sus manos colgando alrededor de la espalda baja de Akane.

Ella comenzó a apartar los mechones de su pelo hacia un lado, dejando su frente húmeda al descubierto. Pensó que Ranma se veía verdaderamente guapo con el pelo así. Él abrió los ojos y le dio un beso en la barbilla a Akane.

—Esto ha estado… increíble.

—Lo sé. —Comentó ella. Esbozó una sonrisa tímida—. Tengo que confesar que nunca antes había disfrutado tanto del sexo en el coche.

Los labios de Ranma se curvaron en una sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción. Le dio un beso y volvió a mirarla.

—Pero tú todavía no has terminado. —Le lamió los labios y dirigió sus manos hasta su trasero—. Quiero hacerte explotar así como tú a mí.

Akane asintió con la cabeza. Se incorporó, haciendo que Ranma saliera de ella. Cogió sus bragas del asiento y se las puso. Luego hizo lo mismo con el sujetador, ante la atenta mirada de Ranma. Antes de que él pudiera preguntarle por qué se estaba vistiendo, Akane lo miró de reojo y continuó poniéndose la ropa.

—Antes, cuando me arrodillé para coger el labial me dijiste que en esa posición te daban ganas de hacerme muchas cosas. —Volvió a mirarlo y él asintió con la cabeza—. Pero creo que para eso el coche es un poco incómodo. ¿Vamos a tu casa? Y así me puedes hacer todas esas cosas que se te pasan por la mente.

Ranma la miró con deseo y emoción contenida. Akane no dejaba de sorprenderlo. No sabía qué había hecho en su vida pasada, pero en esta se había sacado la lotería con ella a través de Tinder.

—Claro, claro. —Recogió sus pantalones y calzoncillos del suelo del coche—. Solo tengo que… deshacerme de _esto_.

Comenzó a quitarse el preservativo con cuidado. Akane le preguntó si tenía kleenex y Ranma le indicó que en la guantera había una caja. Ella se pasó al asiento del copiloto para buscar los pañuelos desechables y le pasó la caja a Ranma. Él hizo lo propio con el preservativo y se vistió. Luego se pasó al asiento del conductor y puso rumbo hacia su apartamento.

* * *

Cuando estuvieron completamente desnudos en la cama, Ranma se dedicó a besar y lamer el cuerpo de Akane. Mientras lo hacía, su propio cuerpo reaccionó como si no se hubiera corrido hacía tan solo unos minutos en el coche. Era muy evidente que Akane le gustaba y le excitaba muchísimo.

Minutos antes, mientras se besuqueaban en el elevador, Ranma le había dicho todas las cosas que quería hacerle, y estaba cumpliendo con su palabra. Akane, acostada boca arriba sobre la cama, se sentía completamente deseada, algo que aumentaba su propio deseo. Ranma había descubierto lo mucho que le excitaba que le estimularan los pezones, así que se había dado gusto para ponerla a tono antes de seguir bajando.

Después de besar, lamer y morder su abdomen, el pelinegro se dirigió hasta el bajo vientre de Akane.

—Para mi próximo acto voy a necesitar que se dé la vuelta señorita.

Akane lo miró confundida. ¿Quería que se acostara boca abajo? Pero, ¿no se suponía que iba a hacerle sexo oral? Su petición le pareció extraña, pero obedeció. Tal vez tuviera otra cosa en mente. Se acostó boca abajo con las piernas ligeramente separadas.

—Ahora necesito que te arrodilles.

Ella frunció el ceño. Apoyó las manos y los codos sobre la cama y flexionó las rodillas. Bien, él le había dicho de manera implícita en el coche que le gustaba la posición del perrito, y en el ascensor se lo había recalcado, pero, ¿quería hacerlo ya así? A Akane le gustaba esa posición, pero normalmente prefería empezar con otra. Además, ella jamás alcanzaba el orgasmo así.

—Separa las piernas.

Akane las separó, pero decidió aclarar sus dudas antes de que él hiciera nada más.

—Ranma, espera. ¿Te parece si mejor…?

Su frase quedó incompleta cuando sintió la lengua de Ranma en sus partes íntimas. Dejó escapar un leve gemido por la sorpresa y la sensación de placer que invadió su cuerpo ante aquel húmedo e inesperado roce. Sintió las manos de Ranma apretarle la parte posterior de los mismos mientras aumentaba la presión de la estimulación oral. Akane arrugó las sábanas con sus manos y se concentró en disfrutar al máximo de aquello.

—Un poco rebuscada esta técnica, ¿no? —Le dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de dejar escapar varios gemidos.

Ranma mordió una de sus nalgas.

—A esto me refería cuando te dije que me daban ganas de hacerte muchas cosas al verte en esta posición. —Cerró sus manos sobre su trasero y se inclinó hacia adelante para besar la espalda baja de Akane—. Quería probarte toda. —Con su lengua, trazó un camino desde su espalda baja hasta su sexo—. Me vuelves loco, Akane. Me encanta tu cuerpo y hacerte todas estas cosas.

Volvió a aventurarse a la labor de satisfacer a Akane, rogando al cielo porque a ella le gustara. Cuando ella se había puesto en esa posición, la mente de Ranma voló. No solo para grabarse en la memoria aquella imagen, sino también para imaginarse penetrándola y haciéndoselo así. Pero primero quería que ella se corriera, así que se dedicó a lamer y succionar su clítoris y su sexo, escuchando atentamente a cada _más rápido_ o _más arriba _que salía de la boca de Akane.

Ella estiró su torso hacia adelante para quedar semiacostada en la cama, y acercó la almohada a su rostro.

—No te tapes. —Le dijo él al verla por el espejo—. Quiero escucharte cuando te corras.

Luego de varios minutos, los gemidos de Akane se hicieron cada vez más sonoros y más frecuentes. Ranma sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse y comprobó que estaba muy cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo. Ranma aumentó la presión y la velocidad de los roces de su lengua, y puso especial atención en el clítoris de Akane. Como siempre que tenía sexo salvaje, le dio igual que los vecinos escucharan (en realidad, no tenía idea de si se oía algo), quería que Akane gritara de placer y se dejara llevar por completo.

El cuerpo de Akane se contrajo en un último espasmo y Ranma se sintió vencedor, pero no tanto como cuando ella le dijo _métemela ya _(¡como había querido hacer la primera vez que estuvieron juntos). Él ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces. Cogió uno de los condones de la caja que habían dejado en la cama y se lo puso con velocidad y destreza. Entró en Akane sin demasiados preámbulos y ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que, al igual que en el coche, esta vez tampoco sería suave.

Por segunda vez en la noche, el sonido del choque de pieles comenzó a enloquecerlo. No sabía qué le excitaba más: escuchar los gemidos que salían la boca de Akane, la visión y el sonido de sus nalgas chocando contra sus caderas con cada embestida, la línea de la espalda que se le marcaba de forma muy sexy al igual que los hoyuelos al final de su espalda baja. Le encantaba esa posición porque le permitía penetrarla profundamente y llevar el ritmo y la velocidad de las embestidas, pero también porque la vista era fantástica.

A Akane le gustaba esa posición, pero debía admitir que no era de sus favoritas. No podía ver a su acompañante y dependiendo de muchos factores (su nivel de excitación, el momento del mes, el tamaño del pene de su pareja sexual) podía llegar a dolerle. Pero le gustaba porque era una posición muy primitiva en la que estaba a la merced de su compañero (y le gustaba sentirse dominada de vez en cuando). Además, sabía que era una de las posiciones que más excitaba a los hombres, algo que también servía para excitarla a ella misma.

Ranma le dio un par de nalgadas que la hicieron girar la cabeza para intentar hacer contacto visual. Fue entonces cuando Akane lo vio. A unos metros de la cama había un espejo de cuerpo completo, el mismo que Ranma había usado para tomarse las fotos y que ella no había visto la primera vez que estuvieron juntos en su habitación. El espejo era vertical, así que aunque no pudiera ver todo, podía apreciar parte de su cuerpo y del de Ranma. Él se dio cuenta de que ella se estaba viendo en el espejo y terminó de perder la cordura.

—Mira lo sexy que te ves… —Dijo entre dientes—. Estás buenísima, Akane.

_Tú también_, pensó ella, pero sabía que en ese momento no podía articular palabra. Ranma le dijo que le faltaba muy poco y que era mejor que se detuvieran, pero al igual que como había hecho en el coche, Akane le pidió que se corriera para ella.

Lo hicieron una vez más aquella noche, en la posición del misionero, agotando la caja de condones que Akane había comprado. Exhaustos, se quedaron charlando en la cama, con Ranma haciéndole cariñitos a Akane en el pelo y en los brazos. Ranma se quedó dormido un rato después, en el que Akane aprovechó para ir al baño, vestirse y pedir un Uber. Él se despertó cuando ella se le acercó para darle un beso de despedida.

—¿Por qué te vestiste? —La miró con el ceño fruncido mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado en la cama.

—Ya me voy.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Mañana es sábado, quédate. —Extendió su mano para tomar la de Akane.

—No traje nada para cambiarme y no tengo cepillo de dientes y…

—Te puedo prestar ropa para que duermas. Y puedes usar mi cepillo.

Ella frunció el ceño—. ¿No te da asco?

Ranma le sonrió sin mostrarle los dientes. Se deslizó en la cama hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Acercó el cuerpo de Akane al suyo, haciendo que quedara de pie entre sus piernas.

—Akane, después de lo que te hice hace un rato, ¿en serio crees que me daría asco compartir mi cepillo de dientes contigo? —Le dio un beso en el abdomen—. Tu boca no me da asco, y con lo paranoica que eres con las enfermedades, estoy seguro de que no tienes ninguna caries ni tampoco una infección en la boca.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse ante aquello. Se debatió internamente entre quedarse o irse, pensando en los pros y contras de ambas opciones. Al final decidió marcharse. Se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un beso en la boca a Ranma.

—Otro día me quedo, ¿sí?

Ranma asintió con la cabeza y le dio un beso antes de dejarla ir.

* * *

La entrada del otoño comenzó a notarse un poco antes de lo esperado. La temperaturas disminuyeron y las hojas de los árboles comenzaron a cambiar de color. La ciudad entera parecía realizar una metamorfosis progresiva hacia una nueva vida.

Había pasado un poco más de un mes desde el día el día que se había acostado con Ranma en su coche y luego en su apartamento. Akane estaba pletórica y llena de energía, algo usual en ella durante las épocas del año en las que se aproximaba un gran lanzamiento. En esta ocasión, Originals introduciría al mercado una nueva franquicia de calzado y, como pocas veces ocurría, el lanzamiento sería simultáneo en todos los mercados. En Japón, el evento se realizaría en la ciudad de Kobe, por lo que habría que movilizar a medios de comunicación y embajadores de marca a aquella ciudad. La agencia de comunicación ya había iniciado la convocatoria (en la lista había incluso medios internacionales), pero los preparativos tenían a propios y ajenas de arriba para abajo. Y por supuesto que el lanzamiento no eximía a todos los involucrados de seguir atendiendo sus responsabilidades diarias u otros proyectos que surgieran o estuvieran andando.

Akane aliviaba el estrés y las tensiones a través de sus actividades favoritas: ir al cine, salir a correr y tener sexo (había cambiado las raquetas de pádel por el cuerpo de cierto pelinegro portentoso). Lo cierto es que no podía estar más feliz con su vida sexual; la decisión de haber entrado a Tinder fue la mejor de los últimos meses a nivel personal. Había encontrado en Ranma el perfecto compañero sexual: no solo era guapísimo e increíblemente sexy, sino que además tenían una química sexual impresionante. El pelinegro era un pervertido igual que ella, y ambos disfrutaban de las mismas travesuras y perversiones. Pero además de ser así, Ranma era un encanto y la trataba muy bien siempre.

Era un hombre cariñoso y atento, tanto durante el sexo como fuera de él, aunque lo cierto es que desde la vez de Kyo's no habían salido demasiadas veces para hacer otras cosas que no fueran follar. Akane había estado enfocada en su trabajo, pero algunas noches le escribía a Ranma para acostarse juntos. Incluso uno que otro mediodía le había mandado mensajes picantes para un revolcón rápido en la hora de almuerzo. Y Ranma no parecía tener ningún problema con ello; por el contrario, siempre le decía que sí y la recibía en su casa (hasta ahora Akane no lo había invitado a su apartamento ni siquiera para un café) o la pasaba a buscar a la oficina para el polvo de mediodía (que podía en el coche o en su casa, pues quedaba cerca de las oficinas de adidas).

Si bien las invitaciones de Akane se limitaban a encuentros sexuales, Ranma sí que le había escrito para otras cosas. La había invitado a cenar varias veces, también al cine, a tomar algo e incluso una vez a una barbacoa en casa de su amigo Ryu. Akane había rechazado casi todas las invitaciones (excepto una a tomar algo después de la oficina y otra al cine) principalmente porque estaba cansada, o porque no le apetecía o no tenía demasiado tiempo. Ranma nunca se había quejado ni se había mostrado intenso con ella, así que Akane lo consideraba el _fuck buddy _ideal.

Pero un jueves quedaron en verse para cenar algo en un sitio griego casual. Akane prácticamente no tenía nada en el estómago porque solo había hecho comidas a medias durante el día. Ranma le escribió para preguntarle cómo había ido su día y ella le respondió con una invitación.

_**«Uff, de locos, pero muy productivo. ¿Tienes hambre? Te invito a cenar y así me has cuento cómo ha ido el tuyo».**_

Él se sorprendió ante la invitación, pero pronto su sorpresa pronto se vio desplazada por el entusiasmo que le causaba que Akane quisiera cenar con él.

_«Sí, mucha. ¿Saliste ya de la oficina? ¿Quieres que te busque o prefieres que nos encontremos en el lugar? ¿Qué te apetece cenar?»_

_**«Sí, ya salí. ¿Te gusta la comida griega?»**_

Veinte minutos después se encontraron en el restaurante acordado y ordenaron gyros de cordero y ensalada griega. La mayoría de los comensales eran estudiantes universitarios que salían del campus para una cena casual pero deliciosa. Ranma y Akane se sentaron en una mesa doble junto a la ventana. Ella le preguntó cómo había ido su día y Ranma le contó los pormenores de sus labores como gerente de operaciones en una franquicia que estaba a punto de abrir una nueva sucursal.

—Kyo's está creciendo mucho a una velocidad que no esperábamos.

Luego Akane narró los hechos de los últimos días, en los cuales más de una persona le había dicho más de una grosería a otra en más de una reunión, porque había más de un problema no resuelto antes del esperado lanzamiento. No le dio muchos detalles sobre el producto o la campaña, ya que la mayoría de la información era manejada bajo estricta confidencialidad.

—En general las cosas van bien. Casi todo el mundo está muy organizado, pero llega el jueves o el viernes y ya lo único que quiero es una ducha y mi cama. —Bufó—. Estoy muerta.

—Yo también. —Admitió él—. De hecho, no pensaba salir hoy. Quería apoltronarme y ver tele hasta la hora de dormir.

Akane hizo un puchero—. Lo siento por haberte sacado de tu casa. —Se inclinó sobre la mesa hacia adelante—. Aunque espero haber sido lo más bonito que has visto el día de hoy. —Pestañeó varias veces de forma juguetona.

Él sonrió—. Oh, no estoy quejándome. Y claro que eres lo más bonito que he visto hoy, aunque... he de decir que me sorprendió tu invitación.

—¿Por qué? —Ella arrugó el ceño y esbozó una sonrisa divertida—. ¿Nunca te habían invitado a comer griego?

Ranma se rió—. No es eso. Es solo que invitarte a cenar es más mi estilo. El tuyo es más invitarme a _follar_. —Le guiñó un ojo y le dio un sorbo a su Coca-Cola.

Akane no se tomó nada bien aquel comentario, principalmente porque la agarró fuera de base. ¿A qué había venido? ¿Y por qué sentía que era una especie de queja? Trató de que no se le notara, pero fue en vano. De inmediato, Ranma se dio cuenta que a Akane le había chocado lo que acababa de decirle. Era la primera vez que veía aquella expresión en su rostro.

—No… no lo digo como algo malo. —Comentó de forma casual y volvió a guiñarle el ojo—. No pasa nada.

—¿No te gusta que te invite a follar? —Preguntó ella, todavía sin entender por qué le había dicho eso.

—Claro que me gusta, tú lo sabes. —Ranma identificó aquella como la oportunidad perfecta para tocar un tema que le había revoloteado en la cabeza los últimos días—. Es solo que… a veces tengo la sensación de que no estás interesada en nada más.

Akane lo miró sin comprender. Ranma estaba intentando encontrar la mejor forma de decirle lo que tenía en mente sin crear un momento incómodo o un malentendido. Él siempre había sido una persona directa, así que esta vez también lo sería.

—Me encanta acostarme contigo, Akane. De verdad. Eres preciosa y me gustas muchísimo, y el sexo contigo es increíble. —Hizo una pequeña pausa al ver que ella sonreía. Okay, esa era una buena señal—. Pero, la verdad me gustaría que quedáramos para hacer algo más que solo acostarnos. Yo te he invitado a otros planes, como a cenar o al cine, pero siempre me has dicho que no, o casi siempre. Y lo respeto. Entiendo que tu trabajo te quite mucho tiempo y que cuando sales estés cansada o simplemente tengas otros planes, eso no me molesta. No es que necesite que nos veamos todo el tiempo. Es solo que… solo nos vemos para tener sexo y ya.

Se quedó callado. Akane hizo un gran esfuerzo por no desencajar su rostro. Sí, es verdad que su relación estaba basada en el sexo pero, ¿por qué eso representaba un problema? ¿A qué venía esto? ¿No se suponía que se habían conocido en Tinder para eso? ¿Acaso él quería algo más? Intentó disimular su incomodidad y confusión.

—Y eso… ¿es malo?

Ranma observó cómo un halo de desconcierto invadía no solo el rostro de Akane, sino todo su semblante. De pronto, creyó comprender a qué se debía aquella mueca desencajada y ese tono dubitativo. Sintió tensión en los hombros al presentir lo que pasaba por la mente de su acompañante, y más aún al intuir el posible desenlace de su conversación…. y de lo que había entre ellos. Se sintió como un jugador que está disputando un partido de fútbol que va empatado faltando pocos minutos para que se termine. Todo parece marchar bien, hasta que ingresa a la cancha el último cambio del otro equipo: un delantero de área con hambre de gol.

—No, no. —Se apresuró a hablar—. No es malo. Simplemente… simplemente me gustaría que pudiéramos tener algo más.

Akane abrió sus ojos ante aquello. Lentamente, se fue echando hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda tocó el respaldar de la silla. Parpadeó un par de veces y abrió la boca para hablar, pero las palabras se le atragantaron, algo que Ranma no pasó por alto. En el pasado y con otras mujeres, había visto aquella mirada y conocía demasiado bien esa expresión como para saber que Akane estaba tan sorprendida que era muy probable que le diera la mano y le dijera _gracias por participar, ha sido un placer_.

—No digo que tengamos algo serio _ya_. —Hizo un esfuerzo por explicarse mejor—. Lo que quiero decir es que… me gustas. Me gustas físicamente, pero también me gusta tu personalidad y me gusta estar contigo. Y creo que es mutuo. —Esperó que ella dijera algo, pero solo recibió silencio y una mirada fija de su parte—. Pensé que podíamos seguir saliendo para conocernos más. Y bueno, si nos sentimos a gusto y las cosas fluyen bien…

Akane estiró el brazo y para coger su vaso de vidrio. Bebió de él hasta casi acabarse el agua. Volvió a dejar el vaso sobre la mesa y miró a Ranma. No porque quisiera, sino porque le parecía grosero no hacerlo. En realidad, prefería mirar a cualquier otro lado antes que a esos ojos azules que la miraban con sinceridad.

—Yo… no sé qué decir. No... me esperaba esto.

Ranma sintió que acababan de marcarle un gol en el minuto noventa, y el peso de la derrota cayó sobre sus hombros. Pero antes de que el árbitro pitara el final, suspiró profundamente e intentó un enfoque diferente.

—No quiero que pienses que estoy apresurado. De hecho, creo que estamos bien y…

—Acabas de decirme que te gustaría que tuviéramos algo más.

El tono de Akane sonó más cortante de lo que ella hubiera querido. Ranma abrió los ojos tras escucharla. Bien, parecía que el árbitro ya había dado por finalizado el encuentro. Pero tal vez pudiera aprovechar la rueda de prensa post-partido...

—A largo plazo, quiero decir. —Retomó su enfoque y se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Como te dije antes, me gusta que tengamos sexo, podemos seguir teniéndolo. —Akane pareció relajarse un poco—. Las veces que hemos salido lo hemos pasado bien. Me ha gustado ir a tomar algo contigo, a comer, al cine. Me ha gustado y me gusta todo eso, Akane. Quisiera que pudiéramos hacer esas cosas también más a menudo, además de solo acostarnos.—Ranma hizo una pausa para mirarla. Akane ya no parecía tan apresurada por salir huyendo del estadio—. Cuando nos conocimos, no pensé que nos acostaríamos tan rápido, ¡pero no estoy quejándome! Por supuesto que quería acostarme contigo, es solo que…

—No era lo único que estabas buscando. —Completó ella.

Después de estar en silencio durante varios segundos, Ranma asintió con la cabeza.

Akane volvió a separar la espalda del respaldar. Cogió el vaso y se bebió lo último que le quedaba. Suspiró, entrelazó las manos y las colocó frente ella sobre la mesa. Lo miró.

—Ranma, dime una cosa. —Lo miró fijamente antes de hablar—. La segunda vez que nos vimos me dijiste que no habías vuelto a entrar a Tinder desde que comenzamos a hablar. —Él asintió con la cabeza—. Cuando te bajaste la app, ¿lo hiciste porque querías ligar y ya o porque buscabas algo más?

Con todo lo que Ranma le había dicho, Akane ya sospechaba la respuesta, pero todavía quería escucharlo de su boca. Por su parte, Ranma supo que estaba a punto de dispararse en el pie. De pronto, sintió que era el responsable de lanzar el penalti que definía el partido, el último de la tanda, y el peso de la posible derrota volvió a caer sobre sus hombros. Pero él era una persona sincera y transparente, y si quería una relación con Akane, no iba a mentirle bajo ninguna circunstancia. No era el momento de patear a lo panenka.

—Lo hice porque quería conocer a alguien para tener algo serio.

Ella volvió a echarse hacia atrás, mientras asentía con la cabeza. Intentó poner en palabras lo que tenía en mente, pero ni siquiera ella misma sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Nosotros… apenas nos conocemos.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. No me malinterpretes, Akane, por favor. —Ranma estiró la mano para acariciar la de Akane por encima de la mesa. Ella no la apartó—. No es que quiero que seamos novios ya y que me presentes a tu familia mañana, no es eso. Pero… en serio me gustas. Me pareces una persona increíble, de esas que no se conocen todos los días. Lo que quiero, lo que me gustaría si tú también estás de acuerdo, es que siguiéramos saliendo, charlando, compartiendo. Que nos conozcamos más. Poco a poco presentarte a mis amigos y conocer a los tuyos… esas cosas que hace la gente cuando sale. ¿Me entiendes?

Sí, lo entendía. En realidad, no pensaba que Ranma quisiera algo serio de una vez, pero quería descartar esa posibilidad de todas formas. Lo entendía, pero aquello no hacía que procesar lo que acababa de escuchar fuera más sencillo, especialmente porque no lo había esperado en lo absoluto. Ella había estado convencidísima de que Ranma buscaba lo mismo; después de todo, había sido él quien le había mandado las fotos más explícitas cuando ni se conocían. Pensaba que estaban bien como estaban. Que ambos disfrutaban de aquel acuerdo implícito de ser simplemente amantes pasajeros. Dos personas que se juntaban para satisfacer sus necesidades hedonistas.

De pronto, fue como si alguien golpeara un gong muy cerca de ella. Y entonces Akane se dio cuenta de que la verdad había estado siempre ante sus narices. A diferencia de las suyas, las invitaciones de Ranma nunca eran propuestas indecorosas. Siempre que le escribía era para invitarla a algún plan, aunque éste fuera sencillo. Y cuando se veían, él nunca estaba apresurado por quitarle la ropa ni por follar, como si aquella no fuera la razón por la que se estuvieran encontrando. Akane se llevó una mano a la boca al darse cuenta de que prácticamente había estado utilizando a Ranma como su juguete sexual. Su _booty call_. Como un muñeco inflable el cual hacía a un lado después de alcanzar el orgasmo, para volverse a su casa y continuar con su vida, hasta que su libido volviera a tocarle el timbre.

Aun si él siempre había accedido a verla y le había correspondido de la mejor manera, ella no pudo evitar sentirse egoísta por haber asumido que para Ranma eso estaba bien y bastaba. Sí, era cierto que esta era la primera vez que Ranma le expresaba que quería algo más, pero si no lo hubiera hecho, Akane probablemente no se hubiera detenido siquiera a pensar en que solo lo llamaba y le escribía para follar, mientras que Ranma la tenía en cuenta para otras cosas.

—Lo siento. —Comenzó a disculparse—. Yo… pensé que estábamos en la misma página. No tenía idea de que tú buscabas otra cosa, Ranma.

Él la miró mientras hablaba. Miró aquellos grandes ojos marrones que le habían llamado la atención desde la primera vez que vio sus fotos. Observó ese precioso rostro que tanto le gustaba ver, pues se sentía orgulloso y feliz de que un bombón como Akane se hubiera fijado en él y lo deseara tanto. Le gustaba ver esa carita cuando se reía, pues tanto su risa era contagiosa. También cuando le decía alguna pillería y lo miraba con complicidad mientras le mostraba una sonrisa traviesa. Y le encantaba verla durante el sexo; los gestos que hacía, la forma en la que fruncía el ceño y abría la boca y se mordía los labios; su expresión cuando alcanzaba el orgasmo y luego la que le quedaba después de relajarse en la cama. Se conocían hacía poco, pero Ranma tenía muy claro que no quería dejar de verla.

—No te preocupes, preciosa. No pasa nada. —Esbozó una sonrisa—. Tú… cuando abriste Tinder, ¿lo hiciste para solo ligar y eso? —Su primer impulso fue decir follar, pero pensó que aquello podía ser demasiado directo—. ¿Para algo de acción?

Ella se sonrojó sin quererlo. Sabía que no tenía nada de malo, pero todavía le costaba un poco admitir que aquella había sido la razón. Pero Ranma estaba siendo sincero con ella, y eran adultos, así que decidió decirle la verdad.

—Sí. Al igual que tú, yo también tenía algo de tiempo sin acostarme con alguien y bueno, quise probar suerte por allí. No soy muy de ir a ligar en discotecas. —Explicó—. Mi amigo Ryoga y otra amiga me dieron la idea de bajar Tinder y… al final tenían razón.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tuve mucha suerte. El primer día hice match con el chico más guapo de Tokio: tú. De hecho —Akane esbozó una sonrisa coqueta que desarmó a Ranma—, después de conocernos desinstalé la aplicación. Para mí ya no tenía caso seguir buscando tíos para ligar. Ninguno podría competir contigo, _caballo salvaje_.

Él se rió y cogió la mano de Akane para darle un beso en el dorso. Ésa era otra de las cosas que le gustaban de ella: su sentido del humor. No fallaba en hacerlo reír, así fuera recordando algo tan tonto como el significado de su nombre, algo de lo que habían hablado una vez.

—Tú también eres la más guapa de Tokio, y ni aquí ni en Nagasaki alguien podría competir contigo. —Se miraron en silencio mientras se expresaban cuánto se gustaban con la mirada—. Pero… supongo que ahora piensas que tu suerte se acabó.

Ella arrugó el ceño—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque pensabas que habías encontrado un amigo con derechos que no quisiera nada más y ahora yo te salgo con que quiero que salgamos. —Se rió y se peinó las cejas con el pulgar y el índice—. Al final el caballo salvaje no era tan salvaje como pensabas...

Akane le sonrió también, con una clara expresión de ternura.

—No digas eso. —Apretó la mano de Ranma—. Tú eres increíble, por supuesto que sigo pensando que tuve suerte. Y no tiene nada de malo que no seas _tan _salvaje, eso te hace bueno y especial. —Le sonrió de forma dulce—. Es solo que… no lo esperaba.

Akane calló. Tal vez se le hubieran acabado las analogías de fútbol, pero el miedo al rechazo seguía latente dentro de él. Y en ese momento, Ranma podía escuchar a lo lejos el tranvía del rechazo, que poco a poco se acercaba a él. Pero haría todo lo posible por esquivarlo.

—No tienes que decirme nada ahora. —Aprovechando que Akane no le había soltado la mano, volvió a acariciarla—. Solo... solo piénsalo, ¿sí? Piénsatelo un poco y cuando ya sepas la respuesta, me avisas. —No queriendo que ella se sintiera presionada, agregó—: Y si decides que no quieres nada, yo lo entenderé.

Akane se sintió aliviada. Estaba demasiado cansada para ponerse a pensar en un tema como ése y tomar una decisión importante. Agradeció que Ranma fuera comprensivo y no esperara una respuesta inmediata. Todavía necesitaba procesar lo que acababa de escuchar y prefería hacerlo con la mente fresca y descansada.

—Vale, está bien.

Se marcharon poco tiempo después, cada uno a su casa, ya que ambos estaban agotados por el día y la semana que habían tenido. Y todavía quedaba el viernes.

Ranma se fue a la cama con una sensación de optimismo, pensando en que posiblemente Akane estaría de acuerdo con su propuesta. Después de todo, no se había negado de forma rotunda, e incluso le había dicho que se lo pensaría. Dedujo que no le tomaría demasiado tiempo decidirse. Después de todo, se gustaban, se deseaban, se lo pasaban bien y tenían buena química de pareja. ¿Qué tanto había que pensar?

Aquella noche se acostó con la sensación optimista de quien acaba de ganar el partido de los cuartos de final, sin tener idea de que solo un par semanas después se le atragantarían las semifinales, y se iría a la cama con una sensación muy diferente.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, aprecio muchísimo que se estén tomando el tiempo de leer la historia y de dejar reviews. Aprovecho para comentarles que el próximo capítulo de la historia será el último (salvo situación extraordinaria). Como les comenté en la NA del primer capítulo, esta historia pretende ser corta.**

**Sobre el capítulo: ha sido un poco más largo que el anterior y también bastante más explícito, aunque creo que para esta historia eso era necesario. Espero sus opiniones al respecto. Finalmente ocurrió el choque de perspectivas entre los protagonistas... y parece ser que la más sorprendida ha sido Akane. Creo que ambos tienen puntos válidos para pensar como piensan, aunque ya veremos qué sucede. Pero en el próximo capítulo sabremos que ha pensado Ranma todo este tiempo en el que solo se han visto para follar (y por qué llegó a la conclusión de que era lo único que Akane quería).**

**Sobre ciertos personajes que hicieron aparición en el capítulo: Ranma ½ tiene muchos personajes interesantes, peculiares y divertidos… Hikaru Gosunkugi siempre me pareció uno de ellos, y aunque he de admitir que en ocasiones me perturbaba, en el fondo siempre pensé que era inofensivo. A Shinnosuke he tenido que darle un apellido porque en el manga no lo tiene; también he aprovechado para ahondar en el pasado de Akane y en las razones por las cuales su relación con Shinnosuke no funcionó. Como dato curioso, Wharton es la escuela de negocios más prestigiosa del mundo.**

**A los que no les gusta el fútbol (o a los que sí les gusta pero no son unos completos obsesionados como yo), les explico qué es un penalti a lo Panenka: es un estilo muy particular en el que con el objetivo de engañar al portero, el lanzador patea la bola de forma picada para que ésta se levante suavemente, vaya al centro y pase por encima del portero (si éste no se ha tirado aún). Se llama así porque el primer jugador en intentarlo fue Antonín Panenka, en 1973. En YouTube pueden encontrar algún vídeo que lo muestre (a Sergio Ramos le gusta lanzarlos así), pero básicamente es tirar el penalti al medio. Personalmente, es un estilo que no me gusta porque me parece muy arriesgado.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Hasta la mañana

**A la derecha  
Capítulo 4:  
**"_**Hasta la mañana"**_

Ranma soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza mientras miraba la pantalla de su móvil, que mostraba la sonrisa burlona de su vieja amiga. Llevaban unos buenos quince minutos hablando por FaceTime, recordando viejos motes y planificando nuevas aventuras.

Retomar el contacto con viejas amistades lo ponía de muy buen humor, probablemente porque recordar buenos momentos y rememorar divertidas anécdotas era saludable y positivo para la mente. Pero sabía que en esta ocasión su buen humor también se debía al cariño que tenía por su vieja amiga, y a la emoción que le generaba reencontrarse con sus antiguos compañeros de la carrera.

—Bueno, Rosa Negra. Te dejo para que abordes con calma. —Comentó con una sonrisa—. Y por favor, sé buena con los asistentes de vuelo.

—No sé de qué hablas, yo siempre soy buena con todos. Especialmente con ustedes, Caballo Salvaje.

Ranma volvió a reírse. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lo llamaba con aquel apodo universitario.

Kodachi Kuno era una vieja amiga de la universidad a quien Ranma quería mucho. Desde el primer semestre de la carrera, habían congeniado y muy pronto nació entre ellos una divertida amistad que se fue haciendo cada vez más sólida con el pasar del tiempo. Poco a poco, su grupo de amigos fue creciendo y fortaleciéndose, hasta forjar un vínculo especial que perduraría hasta mucho después de graduados. Algunos de los miembros del grupo se habían mudado a otras ciudades o países por trabajo o por estudios, así que el tiempo que pasaban juntos se fue reduciendo. Sin embargo, se mantenían en contacto y de vez en cuando se ponían de acuerdo para visitarse o verse. Y eso era exactamente lo que ocurriría ese fin de semana.

Su amiga Kodachi, que vivía en Seúl, volvería a su Nerima natal y había llamado a Ranma para invitarlo al reencuentro. Él había accedido con emoción, sabiendo que las salidas con sus viejos amigos siempre terminaban de forma divertida (especialmente si Kodachi estaba involucrada). Su amiga tenía una personalidad estrafalaria y, aunque en ocasiones pudiera parecer una persona complicada, en general era una chica muy divertida e ingeniosa, que siempre encontraba la manera de hacer reír a todos los que la rodeaban.

Sí, definitivamente un reencuentro con sus amigos de la universidad era algo que necesitaba en ese momento. Se presentaba como la excusa perfecta para no pensar en Akane.

Habían transcurrido dos meses y medio desde su conversación en el restaurante griego, dos meses desde la última vez que la había visto, y un mes y medio desde la última vez que habían hablado. Y, a pesar de que lo que habían tenido había sido corto y que ya había transcurrido poco más de un mes desde su final, todavía pensaba en Akane de vez en cuando, particularmente en esos días y horas en los que con anterioridad había interactuado con ella. Los viernes en la tarde, luego de salir del trabajo, por todas las invitaciones a salir que le había hecho; los miércoles en la noche, cuando pensaba en todas las veces que ella había ido a su casa y se habían acostado; los domingos en la mañana, cuando se despertaba solo en su cama y recordaba que Akane nunca había dormido con él. E incluso más de una vez, cuando el deseo sexual lo asaltaba, había fantaseado con ella al tocarse.

En ocasiones se preguntaba si Akane también pensaría en él, si todavía lo desearía o si ya habría conseguido un nuevo amigo con derechos a través de Tinder o de cualquier otro medio. Aquel pensamiento le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca, así que cuando sus cavilaciones llegaban a ese punto, trataba de ocupar su mente en otras cosas para distraerse. Pero lo cierto era que, aunque resultara sorprendente, le habían bastado pocos meses para desarrollar sentimientos por Akane. Después de todo, la química y la conexión que había habido entre ellos había sido demasiado fuerte e intensa. Demasiado real.

Decir que Ranma no había sospechado que Akane solo quisiera sexo era mentir. Cuando todavía estaban saliendo, él había sospechado que tal vez las intenciones de ella fueran muy diferentes a las suyas. Charlaban todos los días por WhatsApp con total naturalidad, y Ranma estaba seguro de que los dos disfrutaban de sus conversaciones y de hablar con el otro, pero era a la hora de ponerse de acuerdo para verse donde contrastaban sus perspectivas.

Ranma disfrutaba enormemente de la compañía de Akane y quería seguir conociéndola, saber más de ella, ir a diferentes lugares, vivir esos momentos y experiencias que viven las personas cuando están empezando a salir. Pero Akane rara vez accedía a esos planes. No es que ella se mostrara antipática o grosera (siempre lo había tratado con amabilidad y respeto), simplemente solía decirle que estaba ocupada o cansada o que se vieran otro día. Y cuando era ella la que le escribía para verse, siempre (o al menos ocho de cada diez veces) era para tener sexo.

A él eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Akane le fascinaba físicamente por lo guapa y sexy que era, y además era buenísima en la cama, así que cualquier oportunidad para acostarse con ella era bienvenida y más que apreciada. Le encantaba que ella le escribiera un jueves a mediodía para preguntarle si podían encontrarse y hacerlo, pues él se pasaba el resto del día rememorando el encuentro, con el olor de Akane en sus manos y su piel, intentando que nadie en la oficina notara la cara de pillo que tenía por haber echado un polvazo a la hora de la comida.

Pero debía admitir que sí le parecía raro que ella nunca se quedara a dormir con él por más tarde que fuera (ni siquiera los viernes o los sábados), o que nunca lo hubiera invitado a su casa, por ejemplo. Por eso, cuando ella lo invitó a cenar al restaurante griego y le confesó que no tenía idea de que Ranma quería algo más, él no se sorprendió. Pero se aferró al pensamiento de que tal vez, aunque Akane no hubiera entrado a Tinder con la intención de conocer al amor de su vida, la química y el buen rollo que había entre ellos sería suficiente como para que ella deseara algo más con él.

Tras la cena en el restaurante griego, continuaron con sus charlas por WhatsApp durante semanas, aunque la frecuencia disminuyó porque Akane se encontraba planeando el lanzamiento de una nueva campaña y Ranma debía velar porque todo estuviera listo para la apertura de la nueva sucursal de Kyo's. Se vieron, entonces, un sábado a mediodía para comer en el restaurante italiano del que Ranma le había hablado una vez. La salida se prolongó casi hasta la noche, cuando se despidieron con un abrazo afuera del edificio de Akane, con la intención de verse luego de que ella volviera de Kobe (donde sería el lanzamiento).

Pero el reencuentro tras la vuelta a Tokio se complicó, pues en adidas todo estaba patas para arriba ya que la visita de global sería pronto y cada departamento debía preparar sus reportes anuales. Y de pronto, entre toda la presión laboral, Akane recibió una noticia que la hacía sonreír cada vez que surcaba su mente: su hermana Kasumi estaba embarazada. La buena nueva cayó en su familia como una bomba de algarabía, felicidad y mucho amor. Soun había llorado mares mientras abrazaba a su hija mayor y a su yerno, y les agradecía por tantas bendiciones en su vida.

El tiempo fue pasando, con las horas más largas en la oficina y con Akane queriendo acompañar a su hermana en los primeros preparativos para esta nueva etapa de su vida (Nabiki, aunque se había mostrado muy feliz, no era dada a ese tipo de actividades), por lo que las salidas con Ranma pasaron a un segundo plano. Y él interpretó aquello como la sutil forma de Akane de decirle: _«hola, lo nuestro fue divertido, pero la verdad es que no me interesas para algo serio; de hecho, ya ni siquiera me interesas para el sexo. Fue bueno conocerte, bye!»._

Por supuesto que Akane nunca se lo dijo con esas palabras (ni con ningunas otras, porque ella no pensaba eso), simplemente sus conversaciones menguaron hasta desaparecer. Y Ranma, al ver que Akane no volvía a escribirle, comprendió que no había estado equivocado al creer que ella ya no estaba interesada en él… así que no insistió.

* * *

—A veces pienso que soy el tipo más guapo del mundo. Pero entonces recuerdo veo tu cara y se me pasa.

Ranma soltó una carcajada ante el jocoso saludo de su amigo Daisuke. Lo estrechó en un cálido abrazo y le dio la bienvenida a Tokio.

—¿Qué tal Iwata?

—Aburrido, ¡increíblemente aburrido! —Exclamó rodando los ojos—. Estoy desesperado. Si no fuera porque el salario es muy bueno y me gusta lo que hago, habría renunciado hace mucho.

Ranma se rió. Su amigo trabajaba para Yamaha, y desde hacía unos años lo habían trasladado a la casa matriz, que quedaba en la prefectura de Shizouka.

—Necesitaba volver a la ciudad. No hay como el smog, el estrés, el tráfico y los pésimos modales de los capitalinos.

Ranma había recogido a su amigo en la estación de tren y ahora se dirigían a la casa de Kodachi, quien había llegado de Seúl en la mañana. Allí se encontrarían con ella y con Hiroshi y Azusa, sus otros amigos de la universidad. Hiroshi vivía en Tokio y Azusa en Osaka, así que a ellos dos Ranma los veía con más frecuencia.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kodachi, Ranma recordó la primera vez que había estado allí. Le había impresionado enormemente su tamaño y elegancia, así como la forma de vida que tenía su amiga. Él había intuido que su familia tenía dinero, en parte por la ropa que usaba y en parte por su forma de desenvolverse ante el mundo, pero no había imaginado cuánto.

Al entrar en la propiedad, el mayordomo de la familia Kuno los recibió y los llevó hasta la sala familiar, donde les indicó que la señorita Kodachi estaría con ellos en breve.

—Entonces, Daisuke, entiendo que conociste ya al nuevo novio de Koda, ¿cierto? —Preguntó Azusa mientras batía sus largas pestañas.

Hiroshi y Ranma posaron sus ojos sobre su amigo.

—Sí, lo conocí hace unos meses cuando fui a Seúl. Peeero, Kodachi me dijo que no les contara nada. Deben conocerlo ustedes mismos.

—Ay, no seas así. Cuéntanos algo. —Insistió Azusa.

Daisuke negó con la cabeza.

—Lo único que les voy a decir es que es un buen tipo. Un poco... _extraño_, pero un buen tipo. Muy simpático.

—¿Es coreano o japonés? —Preguntó Azusa.

—Déjenme adivinar, ¿están hablando de mi novio?

La voz de Kodachi los hizo girarse. Acababa de bajar las escaleras y sus amigos no pudieron hacer otra cosa que abalanzarse sobre ella para apretujarla en un gran y asfixiante abrazo grupal.

—Ay, Dios mío, ¡no puedo respirar! ¿Alguno no se puso desodorante?

Estuvieron un par de horas en la casa de Kodachi, poniéndose al día sobre sus vidas y charlando sobre trabajo, amor y otros temas importantes, hasta que Kodachi les indicó que tenía algo muy especial preparado. Por más que todos insistieron, la menor de los Kuno no dio ni siquiera una pista sobre a dónde se dirigían ni qué era eso que había preparado. Tampoco dio demasiada información sobre su actual pareja, apenas unos datos generales que no daban indicio de quién podría ser:

—Es hombre, es japonés y tiene nuestra edad. Lo conocí en Seúl hace casi un año y nos hicimos novios seis meses después. Y ya no molesten, que lo van a conocer pronto.

Sus amigos no parecieron satisfechos con la respuesta, pero no dijeron nada. Después de todo, sabían que su querida Koda era una mujer implacable.

* * *

Decir que Kodachi era una persona predecible era mentir. Había conseguido sorprenderlos a todos al llevarlos a un bar que no solo acababa de abrir y era dificilísimo entrar porque siempre estaba lleno y había lista de espera, sino que además había conseguido un reservado para ellos… y diez compañeros más de la carrera que, aunque no pertenecían al grupito cercano que formaban ellos cinco, seguían siendo buenos amigos de todos. Un reencuentro como Dios manda.

La noche fue avanzando entre risas, tragos y muchos buenos recuerdos, hasta que Daisuke comenzó a llamar a todos por los apodos que él mismo les había puesto en la universidad. Algunos habían surgido por los significados de sus nombres, pero otros habían nacido luego de noches de juerga o situaciones inverosímiles. Fue entonces cuando Kodachi les dijo que aquella noche memorable debía ser recordada con buenas fotografías.

—Mi novio es fotógrafo. Está en camino, le he pedido que registre cada momento de esta noche. ¡Pero eso no es todo!

Había comprado props inspirados en los apodos de cada uno: una rosa negra para ella, una máscara de caballo para Ranma, un sombrero de vaquero para Daisuke, una tiara de princesa para Azusa, etc. Salió corriendo en busca de los artículos para que cada quien se pusiera el suyo y pudieran aparecer en las fotos haciendo el tonto.

Ranma se quedó conversando con Azusa, que ya estaba un poco bebida, y le ofreció una botella de agua.

—La noche es joven, no puedes quedar inconsciente tan pronto.

Hiroshi se acercó a ellos e hizo un chiste sobre cómo algunos de sus compañeros no habían cambiado nada pero otros parecían haber envejecido décadas. En ese momento, entre risas, a Ranma le pareció ver un rostro precioso y conocido a lo lejos, entre la gente del local. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que fuera ella? Tokio era una ciudad enorme, y antes de conocerla, jamás la había visto ni se la había encontrado. Su corazón dio un vuelco ante el pensamiento de volver a verla.

Frunció el ceño cuando la buscó con la mirada y no la encontró. ¿Sería ella o se estaría volviendo loco? Había mucha gente en el bar, era un lugar amplísimo y la iluminación era tenue.

—¿Qué pasa? —La voz de Azusa captó su atención—. ¿A quién buscas? Parece que viste un muerto.

Ranma miró a su amiga y esbozó una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca.

—No pasa nada. Es solo que me pareció ver…

—¡Ahora sí! ¡Ahora sí empezó la fiesta!

Kodachi y Daisuke aparecieron con una caja llena de cosas. Su amigo tenía puesto un sombrero de vaquero y llevaba una horrorosa máscara de caballo en la mano. Kodachi, que se había puesto una rosa negra en el pelo, soltó una carcajada cuando Daisuke le extendió la máscara a Ranma y éste arrugó el ceño. Era una de esas de hule de color marrón que había que ponérselas desde arriba y que cubría la cabeza completamente.

Ranma se la puso y sus amigos rieron.

—¡Arre, caballo salvaje! —Exclamó Daisuke intentando subirse sobre Ranma. Estaba algo ebrio.

—¡Aléjate o te voy a dar una coz!

Fue precisamente entre bromas y empujones cuando Ranma la vio. Con aquel estilo inconfundible que combinaba a la perfección lo chic con lo sport. Con aquellas largas piernas que lo hacían perder la cabeza cuando lo rodeaba con ellas. A lo lejos, contempló aquella carita preciosa que él adoraba mirar... y comprobó que parecía estar usando ese maldito labial que lo volvía loco. No, definitivamente no estaba perdiendo la cabeza. No era una mujer parecida a ella… _era _ella. Era Akane.

Estaba charlando animadamente con una mujer alta de pelo castaño y con un tipo que se parecía al protagonista de _La novia cadáver_. De repente, como hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, el tipo cadavérico se giró y señaló en su dirección mientras les decía algo a Akane y a la otra chica.

Ranma miró a Kodachi. Su amiga había estaba ajustándole una tiara en la cabeza a Azusa. Cuando volvió sus ojos al punto donde estaba Akane, se dio cuenta de que ella y sus dos acompañantes se estaban acercando a ellos. El hombre paliducho llevaba una mochila al hombro y parecía estar mirando a Kodachi y. ¿La conocería?

—¡Gosunkugi manos de tijera! —Exclamó Daisuke, como si le tuviera toda la confianza del mundo al recién llegado. Para Ranma era evidente que a su amigo ya se le habían subido algunas copas a la cabeza—. Vaya, vaya. —Daisuke miró a Akane y a la castaña que la acompañaba con picardía—. Veo que vienes muy bien acompañado…

El tal Gosunkugi esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

—Me he encontrado con dos viejas amigas del instituto. Akane y Yuka.

Kodachi alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño. Al ver a Akane, abrió los ojos exageradamente y esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Akane _Tendo_? ¡Oh por Dios, Akane, estás aquí! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Su amiga se abalanzó sobre Akane y la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo. La pelinegra correspondió, aunque de una forma mucho menos efusiva, como si no se hubiera esperado aquella muestra de afecto.

—Hola, Kodachi, ¿qué tal estás? —La saludó con amabilidad—. No sabía que estabas en Japón.

Kodachi procedió a explicarle que había ido por unos días ya que su padre cumplía años. Su novio la había acompañado.

—Te presento a Hikaru Gosunkugi, mi novio. —Dijo Kodachi con una sonrisa—. Aunque tal parece que ya se conocen. ¡No puedo creer que hayan ido juntos al instituto! ¡El mundo es un pañuelo!

Tanto Ranma como Akane se quedaron perplejos. Él, por su parte, no podía creer que _ése_ fuera el novio de Kodachi. Físicamente, el tipo era diametralmente opuesto a todos los hombres con los que su amiga había salido durante la universidad y los años posteriores. Ranma agradeció al cielo estar usando una máscara, pues de esa manera nadie podía ver su cara de incredulidad. Akane no tuvo tanta suerte, así que le tocó disimular su sorpresa con una sonrisa. Ranma no pasó por alto su gesto, así que sonrió dentro de la máscara mientras la miraba.

_Tú también estás sorprendida, ¿cierto, preciosa?_

—¡Vaya, Hikaru! No tenía idea de que Kodachi y tú fueran novios. —Comentó Akane, intentando que su sorpresa pareciera más por ignorancia que por el contraste estético entre los tórtolos.

—Espera. —Comentó Gosunkugi—. ¿Cómo se conocen tú y Kodachi?

Kodachi procedió a contarles a todos que Tatewaki, su hermano mayor, era el novio de Nabiki, la hermana mayor de Akane. Ranma frunció el ceño mientras sentía que el universo le estaba jugando una broma. ¿Tatewaki y la hermana de Akane? Pero, ¿es que acaso todo este tiempo había estado tan cerca de ella sin conocerla?

—¡Por cierto! —Exclamó Kodachi—. Hikaru, por fin puedo presentarte al resto de mis amigos. Hiroshi, el pirata; Azusa, la reina de corazones; y Ranma, el caballo salvaje.

Ranma se sintió avergonzado ante aquel tonto apodo universitario que Daisuke le había puesto al enterarse del significado de su nombre. Aparentemente, Kodachi le había contado a su novio sobre sus tradiciones y los sobrenombres que todos tenían, pues Gosunkugi esbozó una sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto. —Le extendió su pálida mano—. Hikaru Gosunkugi.

El pelinegro llevó las manos al borde de la máscara y se la quitó antes de saludar al novio de Kodachi. Y si antes Akane había podido disimular su sorpresa, esta vez le fue imposible.

—¿Ran… Ranma?

Él, que ya había tenido tiempo de procesar la sorpresa de encontrársela sin esperarlo, la saludó con la naturalidad y la soltura propia de las personas que han bebido.

—Hola, guapa.

Yuka abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y Kodachi frunció el ceño

—Espera, espera. —Preguntó la menor de los Kuno—. Ustedes dos… ¿se conocen?

Y entonces ocurrió lo más rebuscado e inesperado de la noche. Gosunkugi abrió los ojos de forma exagerada y los llevó de Akane a Ranma al menos unas ocho veces en cuestión de segundos. Y ella supo exactamente lo que diría. Tragó grueso mientras sentía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se acumulaba en su rostro.

—¡Oh, claro, claro! —Miró a Akane—. ¡Él es _Ranma_, tu _novio_!

Akane deseó que se la tragara la tierra. Definitivamente, su vida era una comedia en la que los chistes se contaban solos, y en la que, claramente, ella era la única que no se reía.

Todos los presentes fruncieron el ceño. En especial Yuka, quien probablemente anotaría este momento en la lista de Akanadas en cuanto se enterara de los detalles al día siguiente, después de mucho café, pues Akane pensaba emborracharse tras protagonizar semejante bochorno.

—¿Tu _novio_? —Preguntaron Kodachi y Daisuke al unísono mientras miraban a Ranma, que parecía tan sorprendido como el resto.

Pero por suerte o por desgracia (según como se viera), Gosunkugi se apresuró a responder.

—¿Pueden creerlo? ¡El mundo sí que es un pañuelo! —Exclamó con emoción—. Será cosa de mes y medio o dos meses que me encontré a Akane en la librería de mi primo. Allí me habló sobre ti. —Miró a Ranma—. Bueno, no exactamente. Como tenía mucho tiempo sin verla, le pregunté cómo le iban las cosas y si tenía novio, y me dijo que sí y que su nombre era _Ranma_. ¡Qué casualidad!

Akane deseó que un rayo cayera sobre el restaurante y los fulminara a todos. Ella y su maldita boca. Ahora entendía por qué Soun le había dicho durante su infancia con tanta insistencia que mentir nunca traía nada bueno. Suspiró.

—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! —Daisuke se quitó el sombrero y extendió su mano—. ¡Qué buen gusto tiene el caballo salvaje! Y qué guardado te lo tenías. —Le dio varias palmadas a Ranma en la espalda y luego extendió su mano—. Es un placer conocerte, Akane. De todas las novias que ha tenido Ranma, te aseguro que eres la más guapa.

En aquel momento, fue difícil determinar quién de los dos estaba más avergonzado. Por suerte para ambos, el alcohol pronto borraría cualquier rastro de vergüenza.

Y de pudor.

* * *

Cuando Yuka la invitó al bar de moda que quedaba en una de las mejores zonas de Tokio, Akane pensó que su amiga estaba de broma. La chef solía salir mucho de bares, pues con el trajín del restaurante prefería otro tipo de planes, pero aquella noche de verdad estaba entusiasmada.

—Además, ni siquiera tenemos que hacer fila. Tú muy bien sabes que yo, si tengo que hacer fila o estar en lista de espera para entrar en algún lugar, no voy. —Explicó mientras se maquillaba y miraba a Akane a través del espejo—. Lo mío es llegar, saludar y que me abran la puerta. Y bueno, uno de los dueños del bar es Kano, el hijo del dueño del restaurante donde trabajo, así que obviamente me invitó a ir cuando quisiera. Aunque claro, que tú vayas también ayuda.

Akane comprendió, al ver como Yuka dejaba de mirarla y terminaba de delinearse uno de su ojos oscuros, que su amiga se traía algo entre manos.

—¿Y por qué mi presencia es relevante? —Inquirió suspicaz.

Yuka se lo soltó a quemarropa.

—Kano dice que estás buenísima.

Fue cuestión de veinte minutos para que Yuka convenciera a Akane de no cancelarle el plan. Le insistió en que aquello no era una cita preparada _(¡yo jamás te haría algo así!_) y le aseguró que Kano era un caballero (_sabes que no soporto a los hombres machistas_). Afirmó, además, que aquello simplemente era un trámite social (_vamos, te lo presento y si no te gusta, pues no pasa nada_) y que no tenía por qué ocurrir nada más que una conversación, salvo que ella quisiera lo contrario (_pero si te gusta, te lo tiras y tampoco pasa nada_). Concluyó con una frase contundente que terminó por desarmar a Akane:

—Además, no puedes culparlo por querer conocerte. _Estás_ buenísima.

Marcharon rumbo al bar y tras solo una hora charlando con el tal Kano, Akane sacó tres conclusiones: 1. Era un gran conversador y tenía un encanto natural innegable. 3. Su forma de desenvolverse y sus maneras eran escandalosamente similares a las de Shinnosuke (Akane sospechó que probablemente tuviera otras características similares a las de su exnovio). 4. Era casi irresistible, pues además de su encanto natural, tenía dos hoyuelos a los lados de la boca que eran imposibles de ignorar.

Sin embargo, decidió que no era el momento. No había ido allí para eso, y prefería disfrutar con Yuka y sus amigos del mundo culinario.

En algún momento de la noche, Akane dio un respingo cuando Yuka, que ya se había bebido varias copitas, pegó un grito de emoción al ver entre la gente a Hikaru Gosunkugi, su excompañero de instituto, el mismo que Akane se había encontrado hacía unos meses en una librería. Yuka pronto se puso de pie para saludarlo con una efusividad impropia de ella. Gosunkugi, que tampoco era la persona más dada a las muestras de afecto, por lo menos no que Akane recordara (aunque ella sospechaba que lo de él no era por falta de ganas sino de receptores), le correspondió de manera amable y simpática. Les comentó que estaba de visita en Tokio porque el padre de su novia (¡sorpresa, sorpresa!) cumplía años y habían ido a celebrarlo con él.

—Está por allá, de hecho, con la gente disfrazada.

Y luego ocurrió una serie de eventos inesperados que pusieron a Akane con los pelos de punta por la vergüenza y las ironías de la vida.

Tuvo que pasar media hora para que Akane y Ranma pudieran zafarse de todas las preguntas y comentarios que les cayeron por su reciente y novedoso _noviazgo_. Ella agradeció al cielo que él no la dejara en evidencia frente a toda esa gente, aunque al mismo tiempo le preocupó que hubiera seguido la mentira y que luego tuviera que decirles la verdad cuando ella se hubiera ido. Pero tal vez eso sería mejor a tener que enfrentarla ella misma. Suspiró largamente.

En algún momento, Akane se excusó para dirigirse al baño. Al volver, se dio cuenta de que lo que necesitaba en aquel momento era una copa. Sabía que no había suficiente sake en el mundo que la hiciera aguantar semejante ridículo, pero al menos lo intentaría. Se sentó en la barra del bar y pidió sake. Suspiró. Últimamente era una máquina de suspiros. Bebió de su vaso una y otra vez, hasta que una copa se convirtió en tres. Contempló las botellas que decoraban el bar, mientras reflexionaba sobre las consecuencias de sus acciones.

—No sabía que te gustara el sake.

La voz de Ranma la hizo girarse a la derecha. Se había sentado a su lado, pero Akane ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, pues estaba demasiado ocupada dándole un sorbo a su vaso y cavilando sobre cuán cruel era la vida con la gente imprudente y acontecida como ella.

—Aunque ahora que lo pienso, hay muchas cosas que no sé de ti. —Añadió y soltó una risita divertida—. Debo ser el peor novio del mundo. No sé muchas cosas de ti ni tampoco te he llamado en… ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Mes y medio? ¿Dos meses?

Akane sintió que alguien subía la temperatura de los vasos sanguíneos de su rostro. Abrió la boca para intentar encontrar una explicación medianamente lógica para aquella mentira, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no había nada que pudiera decir para arreglarlo. _No aclares, que oscureces_, solía decirle su padre.

—Ranma... —Se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró con ojos suplicantes y avergonzados—. Lo siento mucho. No debí haberle dicho eso a Gosunkugi pero…

Sin poder evitarlo, una retahíla de palabras se acumuló en su boca y le fue imposible detenerlas. Así pues, procedió a contarle cómo había sido Gosunkugi en el instituto, su personalidad peculiar, aquel extraño enamoramiento que tenía con ella, y luego su fortuito encuentro con su excompañero de clases en aquella extrañísima librería. Le confesó que le había mentido porque tuvo miedo de que Gosunkugi quisiera invitarla a salir. Al terminar soltó un bufido y se llevó las manos al rostro. Lo sentía caliente. ¿Sería el sake o la vergüenza? Probablemente una mezcla de ambos. Un traguito más y hola borrachera.

—Debes pensar que soy una persona cruel y superficial. —Se quitó las manos del rostro y bufó—. Como si ya no pensaras suficientes cosas malas de mí. Lo siento.

Ranma frunció el ceño y la miró sin decir nada durante un momento, mientras las palabras calaban en su mente.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Cuando Akane giró para mirarlo, se fijó en que Ranma tenía el ceño fruncido y la miraba expectante. Llevaba puesto un suéter negro de lana que le sentaba maravillosamente. Resaltaba las divinidades que tenía por cejas. Sin poder evitarlo, recordó como las fruncía cuando abría la boca justo antes de alcanzar el orgasmo, mientras ella se movía sobre él.

—¿Qué? —Tuvo que preguntarle ella, pues se había perdido en su belleza masculina y en los recuerdos de su trepidante vida sexual juntos.

—¿Por qué dices que pienso cosas malas de ti?

Sus palabras la trajeron de vuelta al mundo real. Miró a Ranma con desconcierto, pues para ella era más que claro cuáles eran las razones por las que Ranma, probablemente, no le tuviera la mejor estima. Pero él parecía realmente sorprendido (incluso casi molesto) de que ella pensara que él pensaba mal de ella.

—Bueno, porque tú querías algo serio conmigo y yo… bueno, yo en principio no. Y después me dejaste de escribir, supongo que porque no te di la seguridad que querías y… —Ranma abrió la boca para refutarla, pero Akane no lo dejó—. ¡No te culpo, en serio que no! Yo también hubiera pasado página de haber sido tú. Eres un hombre increíble y no tienes porqué esperar a nadie. Pero… —Se detuvo. Tal vez ya no valiera la pena darle explicaciones. Tal vez hubiera bebido demasiado para ello—. Lo siento. —Fue todo lo que dijo.

—Akane…

Al igual que Ranma, Akane había pensado que su relación con Ranma se había terminado porque él se había cansado de ella. Creyó que él se había cansado de esperar que ella le diera una respuesta clara y perentoria, y que como nunca la recibió, decidió pasar página y olvidarse de ella.

Ranma la miró con una mezcla de ternura y resignación. Aprovechó que ella tenía el pelo atado en una cola para acariciar su mejilla, su mentón y su cuello con la punta de sus dedos. Akane cerró los ojos y disfrutó de sus caricias.

—Yo no pienso nada malo de ti. ¿Cómo podría? Nunca me hiciste nada malo, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Y cómo es eso que yo te dejé de escribir? Creo que tú también lo hiciste.

Ella abrió los ojos y giró el rostro para mirarlo. Sin preguntarle nada, el bartender le rellenó la copa con más sake. Akane la deslizó por la barra para acercarla a Ranma.

—Bueno, sí, yo te dejé de escribir, pero fue porque pensé que ya no querías nada. No sé, cada vez hablábamos menos y…

—¡Pero eso fue porque yo no quería molestarte! Y no... espera, ¿no quieres el sake?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Puedes tomártelo tú si quieres, yo te invito. Y así puedes brindar por nuestra mala comunicación y esta divertida coincidencia. Por cierto, tienes unas cejas increíbles.

Ranma se rió ante la ocurrencia de Akane. Se tomó el sake y se volvió para mirarla.

—Gracias. Las tuyas también son lindas. Pero, ¿te parece si brindamos por otra cosa?

Akane no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle por qué cosa quería brindar. Pronto Yuka, Gosunkugi y Kodachi se acercaron a ellos para llevarlos con el resto.

La noche continuó entre bromas, copas, brindis, fotografías y juegos. Ya muy entrada la madrugada, Akane y Yuka se despidieron del grupo, con la intención de marcharse a casa. Los demás les insistieron en que se quedaran, pero ellas fueron firmes y luego de despedirse, se marcharon.

Ranma se quedó con las ganas de decirle a Akane que la había echado de menos y que se moría de ganas de volver a besarla. Pensó que lo mejor sería dejarla ir y simplemente darle gracias al universo por haberlos hecho coincidir. Sabía que era lo más sensato si quería cuidar su corazón de un posible fiasco. Eso era lo correcto, la opción segura. Pero él era una persona impulsiva, así que por supuesto que quedarse sentado y tranquilo fue exactamente lo que _no_ hizo.

Se puso de pie y dando grandes zancadas buscó su abrigo. Ssalió del bar con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora en el pecho. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer podía no ser una buena idea y que de hecho, era altamente probable que terminara disparándose en el pie. Sabía que, seguramente, era una mala decisión de la que él mismo se arrepentiría o lamentaría. Sabía que estaba a punto de asumir un riesgo cuyo margen de error era amplio y peligroso. Sabía, incluso, que terminaría perdiendo amor propio y dignidad, y que aquel impulso desesperado era prueba de lo muy involucrado que ya estaba y de lo mucho que había bebido. Sabía todas esas cosas, sí, pero ninguna le importó.

Cuando pisó la acera miró a los lados. Había gente yendo y viniendo así que le tomó varios segundos identificar la figura de Akane caminando a varios metros de él, alejándose del bar con Yuka.

—¡Akane!

La llamó a toda voz, pero ella pareció no escucharlo. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente en su dirección, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora dentro del pecho.

—¡Akane, espera!

Akane se giró al escuchar que alguien la llamaba. Al principio, pensó que se lo había imaginado, hasta que divisó a Ranma a lo lejos, caminando con determinación hacia ella. Compartió una mirada rápida con Yuka y volvió sus ojos al pelinegro. Frunció el ceño. ¿Se le habría olvidado algo en el bar?

Ranma la alcanzó poco después. No supo si fue el sake o la madrugada o tal vez que Akane estuviera usando aquel atuendo que le sentaba de maravilla, pero en el momento en que ella abrió la boca para preguntarle qué pasaba, Ranma tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le plantó un beso en medio de la acera, entre toda la gente que iba y venía. Ella tardó en corresponderle el mismo tiempo que a su cerebro le tomó procesar lo que estaba pasando. Rodeó el cuello de Ranma con sus brazos y dejó que sus labios se fundieran con los suyos mientras el frío de la noche le helaba los huesos y las manos de Ranma ponían a hervir su piel. Pero el beso no duró demasiado, pues Ranma todavía necesitaba explicarle lo que quería de ella.

—Akane. —Sin quitar sus manos del rostro de ella, Ranma tomó una bocanada de aire para recuperar el aliento—. Ven a casa conmigo.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y sin decir nada, intentando asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando. Estaba ebria, pero todavía le quedaba cordura y conciencia.

—Sé que me dijiste que no quieres nada serio conmigo pero… no me importa. Si quieres que solo tengamos sexo, está bien. Que así sea. Y si quieres que yo no te escriba y que solo nos veamos cuando tú quieras, también está bien. —Apretó sus manos entre las suyas y se acercó todavía más a ella—. Pero te echo de menos. Y me muero de ganas de llevarte a mi casa y hacértelo hasta la mañana. Dime por favor que tú también quieres eso. Aunque sea solo esta noche.

Los ojos de Ranma se veían casi negros por la oscuridad de la noche, pero Akane atisbó en ellos toda la sinceridad y la pasión que ya había visto muchas veces. Asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada, mientras Ranma la miraba con una mezcla de emoción y duda.

—¿Eso es un sí?

La incertidumbre...

—Déjame decirle a Yuka que me voy contigo.

...y la victoria.

* * *

Akane se despertó primero, con una sensación muy similar a la que había sentido cuando se levantó de su cama tras haberse pasado la noche bebiendo vino con los amigos de Nabiki. Igual que aquella vez, tampoco se había quitado el maquillaje. La diferencia estaba en que en esta ocasión no solo no estaba sola, sino que tampoco estaba en su cama.

Al incorporarse para quedar sentada sobre la cama de Ranma, se le puso la piel de gallina porque estaba desnuda y el edredón solo la cubría hasta el regazo. Ranma estaba durmiendo boca abajo, con el rostro hacia la ventana. Akane se mordió el labio inferior y se llevó las manos al rostro.

Recordó cómo Ranma la había besado afuera del bar y le había propuesto que se fueran a su casa, para luego pasarse el resto de la madrugada teniendo el sexo más apasionado y sucio que pudiera recordar. Se fueron a dormir a las seis de la mañana, cuando el sol apenas comenzaba a salir.

Sintiendo que el frío comenzaba a calar más allá de la piel, Akane buscó su ropa en la habitación, pero no la encontró. Encontró tirado en el suelo el suéter negro que Ranma había estado usando la noche anterior y se lo puso antes de dirigirse al baño.

Tanto las baldosas como el váter estaban helados, lo cual hizo a Akane fruncir el ceño. ¿Por qué estaría tan frío el apartamento? Ella no lo recordaba así.

Agradeció que Ranma tuviera un jabón líquido para la cara, pues necesitaba desmaquillarse cuanto antes. En el momento en que lo mezcló con agua para hacer espuma, el olor de Ranma invadió sus fosas nasales. Cerró los ojos para enjabonarse el rostro y recordó cada una de las cosas sucias que le había dicho al oído mientras él la penetraba contra la pared de la sala. Y mientras se enjuagaba, recordó las que él le había susurrado cuando ya estuvieron en la cama para el siguiente round. Había sido una sesión de sexo sucio y salvaje, sin ningún tipo de pudor ni de reparo.

—Mierda…

Aunque se acordaba de lo que había hecho, había algunos detalles borrosos. Tenía muy claro que no habían usado protección, pero no estaba segura de si después de hacerlo en la cama ella había ido al baño. Lo último que necesitaba era una IVU, algo que solía ocurrirle cuando tenía sexo por primera vez después de un tiempo. Suspiró. Bien, al menos seguía tomando la píldora y no había riesgo de quedarse embarazada.

Se cepilló los dientes con el cepillo de Ranma, apagó la luz del baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Tenía demasiada sed y sabía que si no bebía, comía y se tomaba una aspirina pronto, le estallaría un dolor de cabeza. Salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina. En el camino, encontró su falda, su camiseta y sus braguitas; los pantalones y los calzoncillos de Ranma, así como el calzado de ambos, también estaban allí. Los recuerdos borrosos de la noche anterior comenzaron a aglomerarse en su mente. Ranma la había desvestido casi en su totalidad nada más entrar al apartamento. Se habían besado durante un largo rato contra una de las paredes, mientras él la tocaba, para después comenzar hacerlo en ese mismo lugar hasta que Ranma la levantó de las caderas y la colocó sobre una mesa.

Akane se mordió el labio inferior y continuó su trayecto hacia la cocina. Al entrar, se sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo bebió casi de golpe. Luego buscó en las alacenas y gavetas de Ranma hasta que encontró una caja de aspirinas y se tomó una. Después volvió a rellenar el vaso, cogió otra y se dirigió a la habitación. Pero antes de entrar, encontró la razón por la cual hacía tanto frío en el apartamento: las ventanas de la sala estaban completamente abiertas. Y otro recuerdo. Ranma le había comentado que seguro sería una pasada follar así, asomados en la ventana. _«Tú inclinas hacia adelante y yo me pongo detrás, ¿qué dices, mi Sasha Grey?» _Akane recordó haber soltado una carcajada ante aquel apodo que le había puesto Ranma, antes de decirle que no lo harían así jamás, pues no iba a arriesgarse a que alguien los grabara y subiera el vídeo a Internet. Anoche, el mote le había parecido simpático y hasta halagador, pero con la sobriedad de la mañana no estaba tan segura de si le gustaba que Ranma la comparara con una estrella porno.

Suspiró y se dispuso a cerrar las ventanas.

Tras entrar en la habitación, dejó el vaso y la aspirina en la mesita de noche junto a la cama y se dedicó a observar a Ranma, que seguía durmiendo, aunque ahora se había girado y estaba acostado de lado. Admiró su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que tenía varias marcas en la piel que probablemente le había hecho ella misma anoche. Otro suspiro, esta vez profundo y acompañado de una sonrisa.

¿Cómo lo hacía? Conseguía captar su atención por completo y enloquecerla siempre que lo tenía cerca. Le encantaba estar con él, hablarle, escucharlo. Tenía un campo magnético al que le era imposible resistirse, pues se sentía atraída hacia él más allá de lo físico, un aspecto en el que Ranma también había conseguido cautivarla. Su química sexual había existido incluso desde antes de conocerse en persona, y Akane cada vez la sentía más fuerte.

Se debatió entre volver a la cama o marcharse, pero pensó que la segunda opción sería demasiado fría. Era consciente de que Ranma solo la había invitado a su casa para darse el repaso, pero le parecía descortés irte sin decir nada antes de que él se despertara. Volvió a la cama y casi de inmediato Ranma abrió los ojos. En principio, pareció sorprendido de verla. Pero pronto se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama. Se llevó las manos a los ojos y luego se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Buenos días. —Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y cara de sueño.

—¿Cómo dormiste? —Le preguntó Akane—. ¿No tienes dolor de cabeza?

Ranma pareció pensarlo. Se recostó del cabezal de la cama.

—No… sé. Creo que debo despertar más para saberlo. —Se rió—. ¿Y tú?

—Yo me siento desvelada, pero creo que en un rato se me pasa. —Cogió el vaso y la aspirina que había dejado en la mesa de noche y se las ofreció a Ranma—. Por si acaso.

Él le sonrió antes de tomarse la pastilla y beber el agua. Luego se excusó para ir al baño y Akane contempló que, al igual que ella, también se había dormido desnudo. Se mordió el labio inferior ante la visión del cuerpo trabajado de Ranma, que le quitaba el aliento cada vez que lo veía. Por suerte para ella, no tardó demasiado en salir del baño, todavía desnudo. Buscó su ropa interior negra en el suelo de la habitación y se la puso. Miró a Akane.

—¿Son ideas mías o hace frío? —Preguntó pasándose las manos por los brazos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y levantó el edredón, como una invitación para que él se metiera en la cama con ella. Él lo hizo y pegó sus piernas a las de Akane, que ya se habían calentado lo suficiente. Estaban acostados de lado, el uno frente al otro. Se miraron durante varios segundos, sin decir nada, hasta que Ranma le apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro y habló.

—Ha sido una linda sorpresa despertar y verte aquí. —Acarició su mejilla con uno de sus dedos—. No pensé que fueras a quedarte.

Ella se giró hasta quedar acostada boca arriba, para evitar la intensa mirada de Ranma.

—¿Tan mal piensas de mí?

Ranma esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya te dije que no pienso nada malo de ti. —Viendo que el semblante de Akane había cambiado, probablemente porque su comentario había hecho alusión a todas las veces en las que ella había preferido irse, decidió cambiar el tema—. Lo de anoche estuvo increíble. Tú estabas...

Akane se mordió el labio inferior y trató de ocultar una sonrisa. Se giró para quedar acostada de lado otra vez, mirando a Ranma, y apoyó su mejilla de su mano.

—Borracha, lo sé.

Ranma se rio en voz baja. Sin borrar su sonrisa, miró a Akane de forma coqueta.

—No era eso lo que iba a decir… pero no eras la única, yo también lo estaba. —De repente, pareció recordar algo. Frunció el ceño—. Anoche no usamos… protección… ¿o sí? —Su expresión cambió por completo a una de pánico.

Akane negó con la cabeza, aunque no pareció alarmada.

—No, no usamos. Pero no te preocupes, yo tomo la píldora, así que no habrá inconvenientes. —Explicó con calma y él suspiró aliviado—. Y no he estado con nadie desde la última vez que lo hicimos, así que tampoco hay riesgo de enfermedades.

Ranma sintió aquella respuesta como una victoria. Muchas veces se había preguntado si una de las razones por las que Akane ya no le escribía era porque había encontrado un nuevo tío con quien desfogarse. Saber que no lo había reemplazado lo hizo sentirse mejor sobre sí mismo.

—Vale, vale. Qué bueno que estés tomando la píldora. Ayer es que ni se me pasó por la mente eso… —Le comentó—. Con las ganas que te tenía y todo lo que había tomado…

Ella sonrió, pero por dentro una duda comenzó a carcomerla. Le había confesado que no había estado con ningún hombre durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados con la esperanza de que Ranma le dijera lo mismo. Pero él no lo había hecho, así que por un momento, Akane temió que tal vez él si hubiera estado con otras mujeres. Y esta vez ese temor no tenía nada que ver con un posible contagio.

—Qué cansado estoy —comentó Ranma bufando mientras volvía a acostarse boca arriba, y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Miró a Akane de reojo—. Me dejaste molido.

Volvió sus ojos al techo mientras sonreía ante el recuerdo de su apasionada noche con la protagonista y dueña de sus fantasías sexuales, ajeno a los pensamientos turbios de Akane. No podía sacarse de la mente la imagen de Ranma con otra mujer.

—¿Y tú? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

Ranma volvió a mirarla.

—¿Yo?

Akane se acostó boca abajo. Cruzó los brazos y apoyó su barbilla de su muñeca. Ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Ranma.

—Sobre lo que hablábamos antes —No quería ser demasiado directa—, de la protección y eso…

A Ranma le tomó algunos segundos comprender cuál era la duda de Akane, aunque no se dio cuenta de que sus intenciones de conocer la respuesta no tenían nada que ver con salud.

—El único contacto sexual que he tenido en este tiempo que hemos estado separados ha sido con mi mano, y no creo que me haya pegado ninguna enfermedad. —Se rió—. Así que no te preocupes, preciosa.

A ella le sorprendió el alivio que sintió al escuchar eso. Imaginárselo acostándose con otra mujer le había dejado un sabor demasiado amargo en la boca, como si realmente no fuera capaz de aceptar la idea de que él pudiera estar con una persona que no fuera ella. Y por si fuera poco, Ranma agregó una frase que terminó por desarmarla:

—Eres difícil de reemplazar, ¿sabes? —La miró con sinceridad—. No es que lo haya intentado, pero lo eres.

Akane sintió que se derretía allí mismo y todas las emociones que había estado reprimiendo desde la última vez que vio a Ranma salieron a flote. Si ella era difícil de reemplazar, él era uno en un millón.

—Pues, si quieres que te diga la verdad, también tú lo eres. —Le comentó en tono coqueto—. Y no sé si fue porque me echaste de menos o porque bebiste, pero ayer fue… diferente. —Entrecerró los ojos—. Normalmente eres más… comedido. Al menos con las palabras.

Ranma alzó una ceja.

—¿Comedido? ¿A qué te refieres? —Se acercó a ella juguetón y cambió el tono de su voz por uno de falsa arrogancia—. Pensé que pensabas que era un caballo salvaje y que nadie se comparaba conmigo.

Akane soltó una carcajada y Ranma sonrió al verla alegre. Le estaba gustando mucho ese momento de complicidad en la cama.

—Pues, sí. ¿Quieres que te lo diga? Te lo digo: eres un caballo salvaje y _nadie_ me lo hace como tú. —Le guiñó un ojo. Ranma se sintió orgulloso y excitado al mismo tiempo—. Me refiero a que, a pesar de tus dotes amatorias, que son muchas, normalmente a la hora de hablar durante el sexo eres más discreto, más tradicional. No sé cómo decirlo… pero, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

Ranma asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo lo que Akane trataba de decirle. Él era una de esas personas que tenían la fortuna y la desgracia (dependiendo de las circunstancias y de cómo se viera) de recordar todo lo que hacía y decía cuando estaba borracho, sin importar cuánto hubiera bebido. Y así como podía recordar que Akane había sido un volcán de pasión, sensualidad y erotismo, tenía muy claro que él mismo se había soltado con ella de una forma en la que no lo había hecho antes: le había hablado de forma muy explícita, sin inhibiciones ni titubeos. Y el resultado había sido positivo, ya que Akane se lo estaba celebrando. Le encantaba que fuera una chica traviesa y mala.

—¿Te gusta que te diga cosas sucias? —Le preguntó coqueto.

Akane no pasó por alto que Ranma había hablado, acaso de forma inconsciente, en un tono de voz aterciopelado y sexy. Sintió un calor en la zona baja del vientre y poco a poco sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa poco inocente. Había olvidado que quedarse a dormir tenía muchas ventajas; repetir lo de la noche anterior era una de ellas.

—Me encanta… creo que anoche te lo dejé muy claro.

—_Muy_ claro. De hecho, eso era lo que trataba de decirte antes. Anoche estuviste… impresionante. Me volaste la cabeza.

Ella decidió coquetearle de la misma forma en la que Ranma lo había hecho antes. Pero primero, se deslizó en la cama hasta quedar acostada sobre él. Le mordió la barbilla.

—Pensé que siempre lo era y que siempre lo hacía. —Deslizó sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas de Ranma, para que sus sexos entraran en contacto—. Creí que pensabas que era una diosa sexual, mejor que Sasha Grey, y que nadie se comparaba conmigo.

Él apenas estaba usando unos calzoncillos y Akane no llevaba ropa interior, así que el roce fue fulminante. De inmediato, Ranma sintió que la sangre de sus venas bullía y que su erección crecía con rapidez dentro de su ropa interior. Bajó sus manos para acariciar las piernas de Akane y apretar sus deliciosas nalgas descubiertas.

—_Eres_ una diosa sexual y _nadie_ se compara contigo. —Alzó las caderas para que ella sintiera su excitación—. Y eres mi Sasha Grey. —Acercó su mano hasta la nuca de Akane para atraerla a él—. Me vuelves loco, Akane.

Se besaron como si hubieran estado esperando hacerlo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Akane no tardó en llevar sus manos hasta el borde del suéter que se había puesto tras despertarse, y se la quitó en un movimiento rápido. Ranma, que la noche anterior no se había detenido a contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de su acompañante debido a la premura ocasionada por el alcohol y el deseo acumulado, la observó con detenimiento y fascinación. Adoraba verla desnuda, pero le gustaba todavía más verla desnuda y _encima_ de él. Akane, ajena a los pensamientos de Ranma, volvió a acercar sus labios a los de él para devorar su boca en un beso hambriento y vaporoso.

Sin soltarla, Ranma se incorporó hasta quedar sentado.

—¿No tienes ningún compromiso hoy o algo que hacer? —Le preguntó. Deseaba pasar la mayor parte del día que pudiera con ella. La había echado de menos y aunque no tenía pensado dejarla ir pronto, quería asegurarse de que Akane no fuera a interrumpir su sesión de sexo al recordar que tenía algún compromiso dominical.

Ese domingo, casualmente, había quedado con su familia para comer juntos, como casi siempre. Pero pensó en que por una vez que llegara tarde (o que faltara, incluso), no pasaba nada. No quería irse. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto había extrañado a Ranma hasta ese momento, así que prefería estar con él (y aprovechar que hubiera decidido volver a dirigirle la palabra) y quedarse.

—Ya estamos aquí, ¿no? —Le guiñó un ojo a Ranma—. Vamos a aprovecharlo.

Como se abalanzó sobre su cuello para lamerlo y morderlo de inmediato, no se dio cuenta de que un rayo de desesperanza atravesó el rostro de Ranma. Había interpretado sus palabras de una forma muy diferente a lo que Akane realmente había querido decir, pues las había sentido superficiales. Lo que ella había querido decir, aunque no llegó a exteriorizarlo con estas palabras (estaba deseando sentir a Ranma dentro de ella), había sido: _«estoy aquí contigo porque es donde quiero estar. Aprovechemos el momento juntos y no pensemos en ninguna otra cosa que no sea esto». _En cambio, Ranma había interpretado: _«sí, probablemente hay mil cosas que debería estar haciendo, pero ya que estoy aquí, echemos otro polvo y hasta luego»._

Pero no estaba en una posición para reclamarle o exigirle nada. Después de todo, recordaba que anoche, en un arrebato de valentía, estupidez o deseo (según se viera) él mismo le había dicho en plena calle que no le importaba que ella solo quisiera usarlo para tener sexo y ya. Pero ahora, estando a solas con ella, con la luz del día y la sobriedad presente, se dio cuenta de que _sí_ le importaba. Y mucho. Porque sabía que cada beso significaría para él una cosa y para Akane otra. Y aunque la deseaba con locura y sin remedio, sabía que no podía acostarse con ella y pretender que no quería nada más. Podía intentarlo, pero sus sentimientos lo delatarían en algún momento. Con una mirada, con una caricia después del _polvo_, con un gesto al despedirse, o tal vez con alguna frase o palabra.

Se dejó hacer durante unos segundos, hasta que Akane buscó su boca.

—¿No tienes hambre?

Ranma hizo aquella pregunta en un intento desesperado por estar más tiempo con ella y prolongar lo inevitable, pensando en que después de acostarse, Akane probablemente se marcharía. Sabía que era patético, pero a esas alturas ya poco podía hacer por su dignidad.

—Pensaba que podíamos desayunar algo juntos. —Insistió—. Aunque a esta hora creo que ya cuenta como brunch…

Akane lo miró extrañada sin quitar sus manos de las mejillas de Ranma. Intentó adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente mientras estudiaba sus facciones. ¿Se habría arrepentido de invitarla a su casa anoche? ¿Ya no querría sexo? ¿Habría sido ese el motivo por el cual él había dejado de escribirle? Siempre había sido una posibilidad que se hubiera cansado de ella… pero, ¿por qué anoche entonces se había mostrado tan entregado y ardiente? Bueno, estaba borracho. La gente a veces se emborrachaba y se acostaba con cualquiera que se le plantara en frente. Pero ella no era cualquiera, y definitivamente no había estado frente a Ranma. Él la había buscado. Y ahora podía sentir su magnífica erección a través de la tela de sus calzoncillos azules.

Todo eso pasó por la mente de Akane en cuestión de segundos.

—Bueno, sí, tengo hambre… y sí, creo que ya a esta hora es brunch. Pero… —Akane hizo una pausa. Parecía desconcertada—. ¿No quieres…?

Él observó esos expresivos ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban. ¿Qué si no quería devorarla toda en vez de comerse un delicioso y nutritivo desayuno? Por supuesto que lo quería. Pero la incertidumbre volvió a asaltarlo. ¿Y si la invitación a desayunar, en vez de ganarle más tiempo con ella, lo que hacía es que Akane recordara convenientemente que sí tenía compromisos y se marchara? Ranma ni siquiera se pensó dos veces su siguiente acción. Aquella mañana, el concepto de dignidad no existía para él.

Se abalanzó sobre ella, en un movimiento rápido y habilidoso, haciendo que Akane quedara acostada boca arriba con Ranma sujetándole ambas muñecas por encima de la cabeza.

—Vale, si no quieres desayunar, entonces aprovechemos esa flexibilidad que te han dado las artes marciales y todos esos kilómetros de running.

Akane lo miró sorprendida durante algunos segundos, sin haberse esperado aquel súbito arrebato de su amante. Pero muy pronto la excitación se apoderó de cada fibra de su ser. Pocas cosas la ponían tanto como un hombre juguetón y travieso en la cama. Y más si ese hombre en cuestión disfrutarla de dominarla de vez en cuando. Sonrió.

—¿Y cómo la vamos a aprovechar, mi sensei?

Ranma, que había estado ocupado lamiendo y mordiendo el vientre y ombligo de Akane, alzó el rostro y la miró sin poder creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. Le había llamado sensei en un tono que dejaba poco para la imaginación y que sirvió para terminar de excitarlo. Aquella mujer no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Por algo era su Sasha Grey.

Retomando su intención de aprovechar cada segundo de aquel encuentro sexual, Ranma flexionó una de las piernas de Akane hasta que su muslo tocó uno de sus pechos. Luego la tomó por el tobillo y empujó su pierna hacia arriba, sin que ella mostrara ningún tipo de resistencia o incomodidad.

_Joder_, pensó mientras sentía que el más primitivo de los instintos se apoderaba de él, _sí que eres flexible_.

—Este será el primer ejercicio, mi pequeño saltamontes. —Le dijo mirándola a los ojos—. Si lo apruebas, entonces pasaremos al siguiente nivel, que incluye subir tu otra pierna.

Una sonrisa picaresca bailoteó en los labios de Akane.

—Y… ¿cuál es el objetivo de estas pruebas, sensei?

Ranma pensó en alguna razón deportiva que pudiera justificar aquello, pero luego tuvo una idea mejor. Normalmente, era Akane la que solía decirle perversiones al oído. Pero como su _yo_ alcoholizado ya se las había dicho (y a ella le había encantado), decidió que era hora de hacerlo estando sobrio.

Soltó las muñecas de Akane y con un movimiento rápido se bajó los calzoncillos hasta que su miembro quedó expuesto. Con su mano, lo rozó contra la entrada del sexo de Akane, para que ella sintiera cuán duro estaba y pudiera comprobar cuánto la deseaba. Ranma casi tembló al percibir su humedad.

—El objetivo… —Susurró mientras la rozaba hasta que sus fluidos se mezclaron con los de ella—… es que la sientas toda, completa, hasta adentro… y que grites que quieres más…

A juzgar por la mirada que le dio Akane, las palabras de Ranma dieron justo en el clavo.

Bien, aquello no había sido nada difícil. Podía tener sexo sucio con Akane sin delatar que lo quería todo de ella. Podía ser un degenerado y disfrutar del cuerpo y de la pasión de su acompañante sin confesarle que se moría de ganas de ser su novio. Sí, podía.

_Solo no vayas a decirle que la quieres después de terminar_.

* * *

Una semana completa pasó sin que ninguno de los dos supiera del otro.

Ranma no se había hecho ilusiones. Después de haber disfrutado de una perversa, divertida y rejuvenecedora sesión de sexo con Akane la mañana después de su reencuentro, ella se despidió de él con un beso y se marchó. Él se dijo a sí mismo que esperaría a que ella le escribiera en los próximos dos días, y si no lo hacía, daría por hecho que las cosas seguían como antes y que Akane seguía sin querer algo con él. Pasaría la página y la olvidaría.

Akane, por su parte, se quedó esperando que Ranma la llamara o volviera a escribirle, así fuera solo para saber de ella y charlar. Pero como las llamadas y los mensajes nunca llegaron, ella creyó que él no tenía intenciones de retomar su relación (o lo que sea que hubo entre ellos), y que simplemente había querido darle el repaso aquella noche, pero nada más.

En varias ocasiones se encontró mirando su móvil esperando algún mensaje. Y cada vez que tenía alguna notificación de WhatsApp, se emocionaba ante la posibilidad de que fuera Ranma. Fue precisamente, en un momento en el que la pantalla de su móvil se encendió y Akane casi sufre un latigazo cervical para girarse y mirar quién le había escrito, que Yuka intervino.

—¿Se puede saber qué mensaje, correo o llamada estás esperando? —Preguntó tras un largo bufido—. Y lo más importante, ¿de quién?

Era sábado y las dos amigas se encontraban en casa. Estaban una sentada en el sillón y la otra en el sofá de la sala, viendo episodios repetidos de una serie americana viejísima. Yuka se pintaba las uñas de los pies mientras Akane trataba de no morderse las uñas de las manos.

Tras la decepción que le generó revisar el mensaje y ver que tan solo era un meme enviado por Ryoga, Akane intentó disimular su intranquilidad.

—Ninguno, no sé de qué hablas.

Y como cada vez, fracasó estrepitosamente.

—Mírame. —Insistió Yuka—. Quiero que me mires sin pestañear y me contestes, sin dejar de mirarme, que no sabes de qué hablo y que no estás esperando que alguien te escriba o te llame.

Akane apenas pudo contener la mirada a su amiga durante algunos segundos. Bufó y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, hasta quedar completamente recostada del sofá. Yuka sonrió satisfecha, sabiendo que Akane era incapaz de mentirle, y continuó pintándose las uñas mientras esperaba que su amiga hiciera su confesión.

—Ranma. —Fue lo primero que dijo—. He estado esperando que me escriba o que me llame, pero no lo ha hecho desde…

Se quedó callada mientras recordaba su noche de pasión, así como su mañana juntos. Habían disfrutado no solo sexualmente, sino también de la compañía del otro. Tras terminar lo que ella catalogó como uno de los mejores polvos de su vida, Akane se dio cuenta de que Ranma tenía una pila de ropa sin doblar encima de una silla en su habitación. Él le comentó que la había sacado de la secadora hacía dos días, pero que todavía no la guardaba. Entonces ella se ofreció a ayudarlo. Se vistieron y conversaron un rato mientras doblaban ropa como una feliz pareja que convive y hace cosas del hogar. Después Ranma preparó bocadillos para ambos y continuaron charlando en la cocina mientras comían. Finalmente, Akane se despidió de él con un beso y un abrazo se marchó. No hablaron sobre su estatus, ni sobre su próximo encuentro. Simplemente se dijeron que lo habían pasado muy bien y que había estado genial volver a verse.

—Ranma, ya. —Comentó Yuka—. Tu novio ficticio. El mismo al que le mandabas fotos subidas de tono, con el que follabas día sí y día no hace meses, que te confesó que le encantaría tener una relación contigo pero con el que no querías nada serio, al que le dejaste de hablar de un día para otro, el que el fin de semana pasado te apañó una mentira frente a todos sus amigos y no te echó al agua para que no hicieras el ridículo, ¿cierto? —Akane iba a responder, pero Yuka continuó con su cháchara—. El mismo Ranma que ese mismo día salió corriendo del bar para perseguirte y darte un morreo en medio de la calle… y con el que te fuiste a su casa y no volviste sino hasta la tarde del día siguiente. ¿Es ese Ranma, o es otro?

Akane se cruzó de brazos y miró a su amiga de forma beligerante, como si quisiera debatirle todo lo que acababa de decir. Pero no podía, porque Yuka estaba al tanto de todo.

—Sí, ese Ranma.

Yuka asintió con la cabeza y terminó de pintarse el pie izquierdo.

—Lo que no me queda claro es por qué, si se supone que no querías nada serio con él, ahora estás desesperada porque te vuelva a escribir. —La miró esperando una respuesta—. ¿Qué te hizo el sábado pasado? ¿Te tocó el punto G con la lengua, con los dedos? Porque te juro que no…

—¡Yuka! —Akane no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario subido de todo de su amiga. Ranma no le había tocado el punto G, pero tampoco le había hecho falta—. No se trata de eso. Es solo que… no sé, quiero verlo. Es que…

Tras un largo suspiro, Yuka la interrumpió.

—Es solo que te diste cuenta de que te gusta de verdad, no solo para un polvete casual, ¿cierto?

La menor de los Tendo se mordió el labio inferior y, por primera vez desde el pasado fin de semana, le confesó a Yuka lo que ni siquiera se había dignado a admitirse a sí misma.

—Sí… pero ahora ya no me escribe, ni me llama. Y no sé si es porque ya no quiere nada serio.

—¿Cuándo se dañó tu móvil? —Consultó Yuka sin dejar de pintarse la segunda capa del pie derecho.

Akane arrugó el ceño—. ¿Mi móvil? —Lo miró—. No está dañado, funciona perfectamente.

Esta vez Yuka dejó la brocha dentro del bote de pintura y miró a Akane casi con severidad.

—¿Y entonces por qué no lo llamas tú? Si quieres verlo, estar con él, confesarle que estás casi segura de que es el hombre de tu vida y deseas que te toque el punto G, ¿por qué esperas a que sea él el que te llame? Lo peor que puede pasar es que cuando lo llames te diga que no te quiere ver. Y en ese caso, pues ya sabes que debes pasar página, pero lo que no puedes hacer es estar con esa incertidumbre, esperando una llamada de un tío al que tú misma le diste calabazas.

Y así, tan rápido como había empezado su monólogo, Yuka se calló y volvió a coger la brochita para continuar pintándose las uñas. Akane la miró en silencio, sabiendo que su amiga tenía razón (como siempre) y que no había nada que pudiera decirle para contradecirla (como siempre). Así que cogió su móvil, lo desbloqueó, buscó en sus contactos a _Ranma Saotome_ (había dejado de ser _Ranma Tinder_ después de la primera vez que se vieron) y lo llamó. Se puso de pie, ajena a la sonrisa de _siempre tengo razón_ de Yuka, y caminó por la sala mientras respiraba profundo. Tenía que estar preparada para cualquier cosa.

Un tono. Dos. Tres, cuatro… _¿Por qué no contesta?_ Cinco, seis. Bufido. Akane miró la pantalla del móvil y la llamada se fue el buzón. Colgó. Bien, siempre podía escribirle un mensaje. O volver a llamarlo. Sí, esa era una buena idea. Llamar dos veces era adecuado. Otra vez el mismo proceso: clic en el número, móvil a la oreja, primer tono. Luego el segundo, y el tercero. Y el cuarto, y...

—¿Hola?

Akane se quedó inmóvil en mitad de la sala. Miró la pantalla de su móvil para confirmar que hubiera marcado el número de Ranma. Sí, era su número. Desde su lugar en el sillón, Yuka la miró extrañada.

—¿Hola?

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Yuka en voz baja, por lo que Akane puso el móvil en altavoz.

—¿Hay alguien?

Yuka abrió los ojos sorprendida ante aquella voz femenina. Pero le indicó a Akane con un gesto que hablara.

—Hola, sí, disculpa. Es que pensé que me había equivocado de número… —Akane se acercó a su amiga y se sentó en el apoyabrazos del sofá.

—¿Estás llamando a Ranma? —Preguntó la mujer en un tono amable—. Si es así, no te has equivocado. Este es su número.

—S-sí, ¿está allí?

—Me temo que no en este momento, es que dejó su móvil en mi coche. —Explicó la mujer al otro lado de la línea—. De hecho, estoy aparcando frente a su edificio en este momento.

Akane miró a Yuka sin saber qué hacer, a lo que la castaña contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, entonces le llamo después. Gracias.

—¡Espera, espera! Aquí lo tengo, casi enfrente. Déjame bajar la ventana y…

Las dos amigas escucharon una voz masculina, que Akane reconoció inmediatamente como la de Ranma. Luego hubo un silencio, en el que ni siquiera se escucharon sonidos de fondo, lo que indicaba que habían puesto la llamada en silencio. La menor de las Tendo hizo lo mismo con su micrófono y miró a Yuka.

—Esto es un despropósito. Voy a colgar.

—¿Akane? ¿Sigues allí? —La voz de Ranma la detuvo.

_Qué voz tan sexy tiene_, pensó. Sí, estaba completamente loca por él. Condenada.

—Hola, sí. ¿Qué tal? —Tras volver a encender el micrófono, Akane quitó el altavoz y se volvió a poner de pie.

—Bien, bien. Esa con la que acabas de hablar _era mi secretaria_…

Una voz de fondo gritó _«¡no soy su secretaria, soy su jefa! ¡Y estás despedido!»_. La risa de Ranma no se hizo esperar, lo cual hizo a Akane sonreír.

—Esa es Ukyo, mi mejor amiga y, ¡desgraciadamente! —Lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que su amiga, quien seguía en su coche y a quien ya había dejado atrás, lo escuchara—, mi jefa. Disculpa por lo de antes, es que fuimos a comer y cuando me trajo a casa me dejé el móvil. Por suerte me di cuenta pronto y pedí al portero que me marcara para que Ukyo se devolviera.

—Ah, vale. No pasa nada. ¿Cómo estás? ¿No te pillo ocupado, o sí?

—No, no. Estoy subiendo ahora mismo, pero no estaba ocupado. Me pillas un poco… sorprendido. Por la llamada.

—Bueno, ya que tú no me llamabas, decidí hacerlo yo.

Silencio. Akane se detuvo frente a un pequeño espejo que tenían en el pasillo y se miró.

—No pensé que estuvieras esperando que te llamara, lo siento. —Pausa—. Pero tienes razón, debí haberlo hecho.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza, como si Ranma pudiera verla.

—No, no te preocupes. Solo bromeaba. —En un gesto nervioso, comenzó a jugar con un mechón de pelo—. Bueno, solo te llamaba para saber cómo estabas y… para charlar.

Yuka, que acababa de terminar de pintarse las uñas, se rió desde su sitio en el sillón. Se puso de pie mientras negaba con la cabeza. Akane no solía ponerse nerviosa al hablar por teléfono con hombres que le gustaban, pero aparentemente este Ranma había calado en lo profundo. Al pasarle por un lado, le hizo un gesto indicándole que iba a su habitación.

Si a Ranma le extrañó o incomodó la llamada de Akane, no lo demostró en ningún momento. Charlaron un rato sobre el trabajo, la familia, cómo les había ido en la semana y algún otro tema casual, hasta que ella se animó a hacer la pregunta que tenía en mente.

—¿Conoces Osianic?

Ranma le dijo que sí, que sabía cuál era el restaurante, pues todo el mundo hablaba maravillas de la comida y del servicio. Le comentó, además, que había leído muy buenas referencias en distintos sitios web. Le dijo que nunca había ido, pero no porque no le gustara la gastronomía mediterránea, sino porque había escuchado que no era fácil conseguir mesa. Y además había escuchado que era caro, pero esa parte la omitió.

—¿Por qué?

—Me gustaría invitarte a cenar allí. ¿Puedes hoy?

* * *

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco. Después de una semana en la que se había hecho a la idea de que Akane definitivamente no quería nada con él, Ranma intentó enfocarse en su trabajo y en sus amigos, aunque estos le recordaran y preguntaran constantemente por su encantadora y guapísima novia _Akane_. Él tuvo que inventarse varias excusas sobre por qué Akane no los acompañaba a las salidas durante esa semana en la que Kodachi estuvo allí. Para su suerte, ninguno sospechó nada. Cuando cada quien volviera a su casa, ya les contaría que lo suyo no había funcionado.

Por eso, cuando bajó a buscar su móvil al coche de Ukyo y vio que le decía que tenía una llamada, Ranma sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al ver el nombre en la pantalla. Pero lo que verdaderamente le sorprendió fue que Akane, después de casi veinte minutos de charla telefónica, lo invitara a cenar. Por un momento, Ranma pensó que el universo le estaba jugando una broma. Pero ella hablaba muy en serio. Le propuso una hora y le dijo que lo pasaría a buscar. Y así lo hizo.

Osianic, que era un anagrama de Nicosia, era un restaurante carísimo que servía platos gourmet de las cocinas chipriota, griega y turca, y al que había que llamar con semanas de anticipación para conseguir sitio. Así que cuando Akane lo pasó buscando a la hora acordada (Ranma ni siquiera sabía que tuviera coche o que supiera conducir, pues siempre que salían juntos usaban el coche de él o ella usaba UBER), él se mostró un poco escéptico ante la idea de ir a Osianic. Pero ella no había bromeado.

Se bajaron en la entrada del restaurante, donde Akane le entregó las llaves al valet parking y le indicó a Ranma que la siguiera. Le abrieron la puerta como si la conocieran de toda la vida y, sin preguntarle si tenía reserva, los guiaron hasta una mesa que estaba muy bien ubicada.

—Enseguida alguien les atenderá, señorita Tendo. —Le indicó la anfitriona con una sonrisa y se marchó.

Un mesero joven y atento llegó pronto para ofrecerles la carta de vinos y la de platillos, y les habló sobre las recomendaciones de la chef. Les indicó que les daría algo de tiempo para elegir lo que pedirían y se retiró.

Ranma estaba muy impresionado ante. ¿Conocería a los dueños? ¿Sería cliente frecuente? Le parecía un detallazo de su parte que lo hubiera invitado a cenar, y todavía más cuando vio los precios en la carta de vinos. Decidió bromear un poco con ella.

—Así que es aquí a donde traes a todas tus conquistas. —Le comentó intentando reprimir una risita al ver el precio de los vinos importados—. Pero a las que no son de Tinder, me imagino...

Akane lo miró sorprendida ante el comentario, pues le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría. Él se quedó esperando una respuesta, mientras ella intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Estaría bromeando o hablaría en serio? Se sintió incómoda e incluso un poco dolida de que Ranma pensara que aquello pudiera ser un performance, pero trató de disimularlo.

Él, al ver la expresión en su rostro, se dio cuenta de que su comentario, aunque en broma, había sido de muy mal gusto. _La he cagado_, pensó, _sé menos imbécil y arréglalo, joder. _

—Es solo una broma. —Le comentó intentando arreglarlo—. Claro que no pienso que traigas aquí a todas tus conquistas... ¡Tampoco pienso que tengas muchas! Pero, no porque no puedas. Seguro que hay un montón de hombres que… —El rostro de Akane no mostró ningún tipo de cambio y Ranma quiso arrancarse el pelo ante su imprudencia—… quiero decir que… bueno... eres una mujer especial. Fue un mal chiste, lo siento.

Luego de un silencio que a Ranma le pareció interminable, Akane habló.

—Eres el primer hombre al que traigo aquí, aparte de mi padre y mi cuñado. —Contestó ella de forma escueta y posó sus ojos en la carta de vinos—. ¿Te gusta el vino blanco?

Él asintió con la cabeza pensando que lo mejor sería no hablar mucho más. Volvió a hacerlo cuando Akane le preguntó si le aceptaba una recomendación. Ella le habló sobre un vino y también sobre sus platillos favoritos. Entrantes, principales, postre, etc. Cuando el mesero llegó, Ranma dejó que ella ordenara por los dos. Conocía poquísimo (por no decir nada) sobre vinos, y tampoco era el más diestro en cocina chipriota o turca.

Charlaron brevemente sobre lo bonito que era el restaurante, hasta que el mesero volvió con el vino. Ranma dio un sorbo y pensó que era bueno, aunque su paladar estaba muy poco (por no decir nada) entrenado para el vino.

—Me gusta cómo te queda esa camisa. —Comentó Akane tras dar un sorbo a su copa de vino.

Ranma miró hacia abajo instintivamente. Se había puesto una camisa blanca y se la había arremangado hasta la mitad de los antebrazos. La había combinado con jeans oscuros unas Cole Haan azules y una chaqueta que había dejado en la entrada del restaurante.

—Gracias, no sabía qué sería apropiado usar para un lugar así.

—Estás perfecto. —Le contestó ella guiñándole un ojo.

Sintiéndose halagado, Ranma quiso devolverle el piropo. Pero pensó que no sería buena idea develar demasiado ni expresarse mucho. Lo mejor sería ser discreto, hablar poco, intentar que no se le notara que estaba loco de emoción por estar allí con ella. Ya durante la semana había comenzado a mentalizarse en olvidarse de ella, pero había sido nada más verla y sentir que todos sus sentimientos y deseos salían a flote. No sabía qué pasaba por la mente de Akane, pero tampoco se atrevía a preguntárselo directamente por miedo a que ella volviera a rechazarlo. Se limitaría a disfrutar de su compañía y de lo que ella dispusiera esa noche.

—Tú tampoco te ves nada mal. —Dijo y le sonrió—. Aunque no sea muy de tu estilo ese look.

Ella frunció el ceño—. Muy… ¿de mi estilo?

—Sí, o sea, así femenino... las sandalias altas y eso. Lo tuyo es más zapatillas, ¿no?

Se llevó la copa de vino a la boca y Akane lo observó desconcertada y un poco mosqueada. ¿Solo los tacones le parecían femeninos? Aquellos comentarios eran gatillos para Akane, pequeños detonantes que la hacían perder la calma y enojarse muy rápidamente, pues durante todo el instituto había recibido bromitas y palabras burlonas de parte de sus compañeros sobre lo marimacho y poco femenina que podía llegar a ser.

—Pues, te equivocas. —Le soltó intentando ser lo menos cortante posible—. Que use zapatillas casi todo el tiempo no significa que no sea femenina. Y que tú no me hayas visto usando sandalias altas o tacones u otro tipo de zapatos tampoco significa que no sean mi estilo.

Ranma no le respondió de inmediato, pues el mesero volvió con los entrantes. Mientras dejaba los platos sobre la mesa y les hablaba sobre su preparación e ingredientes, Ranma observó que Akane intentaba disimular su mosqueo con una sonrisa cordial pero completamente falsa. Era una mujer demasiado expresiva y Ranma ya había aprendido a leerla, así que para él era evidente que la había ofendido con su comentario. _Coño, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de meter la pata contigo, Akane?_

—Que aproveche. —Le dijo ella antes de comenzar a comer. En circunstancias normales, hubiera esperado que él, al ser su invitado, diera el primer bocado.

—No quise decir que no eres femenina. Claro que lo eres. —Se apresuró a explicar—. Y sí, tienes razón. La ropa no es lo que hace que alguien sea o no femenino. Es solo que, bueno… no quise que sonara mal.

—Está bien, no pasa nada. —Akane pareció relajarse—. Prueba las vieras con esta salsa, vas a flipar.

Con la comida, poco a poco la conversación volvió a fluir entre ellos de forma natural. En principio, conversaron sobre las delicias que estaban probando y que el mesero continuaba trayendo, pero pronto otros temas reemplazaron la charla gastronómica. La vida familiar de ambos fue uno de esos temas.

—¿Y tu hermana Kasumi, cómo está? ¿Ya sabe de qué sexo es su bebé?

Akane sonrió emocionada ante la mención del embarazo de su hermana mayor. Le gustaba que Ranma recordara los nombres de las personas importantes para ella, y todos los momentos y detalles de su vida que ella le contaba.

—Está muy bien, súper feliz. Y sí, ya sabe. —Su sonrisa se expandió—. Fue una sorpresa para todos.

—¿Niña o niño?

—¡Los dos!

Ranma frunció el ceño—. ¿Los dos? ¿Cómo que…? —Abrió sus ojos de forma exagerada ante la sorpresa—. Espera, ¡¿va a tener gemelos?!

—¡Sí! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Voy a tener un sobrino y una sobrina!

La emoción y la sonrisa de Akane contagiaron a Ranma, que también se mostró alegre ante las buenas noticias. Los bebés le parecían muy adorables. Ella aprovechó para contarle que su padre, un hombre sumamente emotivo, había llorado por horas al enterarse de la noticia. No podía esperar a tener a sus dos nietos correteando por allí en el jardín.

—Mi hermana Nabiki también está feliz. Sabe que dos nietos de una sola vez harán que mi padre no le insista mucho a ella para que se case pronto con su novio y tenga bebés. Papá _ama_ los bebés.

Ranma sonrió. El padre de Akane sonaba como el extremo opuesto al suyo. No imaginaba a Genma Saotome llorando bajo ninguna circunstancia, mucho menos ante la noticia o la presencia de bebés.

—¿Tu hermana Nabiki es la que sale con Tate, el hermano de Kodachi?

Ella asintió con la cabeza—. Sí. No tenía idea de que conocieras a los Kuno hasta ese día. Y veo que además de ser muy amigo de Kodachi, también conoces bien a Tatewaki.

—Sí. Lo conocí en una visita a la casa de Kodachi y congeniamos pronto porque a los dos nos encantan las artes marciales. Entrenamos varias veces juntos.

La conversación mutó hacia las artes marciales, hasta que llegó el postre, que a Ranma le pareció increíble y del top 3 de las mejores cosas que comieron. Además de estar delicioso, tenía el aliciente de haber hecho que Akane prácticamente gimiera de placer al probarlo.

—Madre mía, qué lleno estoy. —Ranma llevó una mano al abdomen—. Vas a tener que llevarme empujado a mi casa, no creo que quepa en el coche.

Akane sonrió ante el exagerado comentario de Ranma. Tampoco había sido para tanto. Durante la cena, Ranma le había hecho varios comentarios que a ella le habían parecido fuera de lugar e incluso impropios de él, pero pensó que tal vez estuviera bromeando o simplemente un poco desconcertado ante la invitación. Tenía algo que proponerle, pero había dudado en hacerlo en varias ocasiones durante la cena. Ahora que ambos habían cenado y estaban relajados, pensó que tal vez sería un buen momento. Después de todo, quería seguir disfrutando de su compañía.

—Bueno, en realidad no pensaba llevarte a casa. Al menos no todavía.

Él alzó una ceja, intrigado e interesado por lo que Akane tuviera en mente.

—¿Ah, no? Ah, ya. Ahora entiendo todo. —Decidió jugar un poco con ella—. Me has invitado a cenar a un sitio caro y ahora vas a cobrarme, ¿no?

Sin estar segura de si Ranma bromeaba o no, Akane pidió al cielo haber malinterpretado su comentario. Porque como estuviera insinuando lo que ella creía…

—¿Cobrarte?

—Sí, ya sabes. Me sacas, cenamos, pagas, y luego me yo me arrodillo entre tus piernas y… ya sabes…

Akane borró cualquier vestigio de sonrisa y miró a Ranma con seriedad.

—¿Disculpa?

Strike 1.

—Es que como tú nunca me invitas a comer ni a cenar, pues me imaginé que había alguna intención oculta por allí…

Trató de seguir con el chiste, a ver si así Akane relajaba un poco su ceño. Pero ella pareció todavía más ofendida. De hecho, parecía incluso molesta.

Strike 2.

—Sí te he invitado antes. Esta no es la primera vez, y no te he cobrado.

—Ya, pero al sitio griego. Y ese sitio no es como éste.

Strike 3. _Out_.

De no haber sido porque había una mesa entre ellos y además el mesero acababa de llegar con la cuenta, Akane probablemente le hubiera roto la copa de vino en la cabeza a Ranma. Sus bromitas iban cada vez a peor, y lo que más le molestaba era el tonito irónico que usaba cuando las decía. Pero ella no iba a consentirle una más.

Le entregó la tarjeta al mesero y trató de no ser borde con él mientras le cobraba. Evitó el contacto visual con Ranma mientras el mesero estaba allí, pensando en cómo decirle que se tomara un UBER o saliera a pedir un taxi, porque ella no iba a llevarlo de regreso a su casa.

Tal vez había sido un error llamarle e invitarle. Sí, era cierto que ella no le había hecho mucho caso en las últimas semanas en las que hablaron antes de dejarlo por completo, y también era cierto que después de haberse acostado con él el fin de semana pasado no lo había llamado ni le había escrito (hasta ahora), pero eso no hacía que los comentarios de Ranma fueran menos incómodos o inapropiados. Si él estaba molesto o sentido con ella por cómo habían sido las cosas entre ellos, bien podría expresarlo directamente y con palabras, como dos adultos, y no a través de indirectas o bromitas que dejaban mucho qué desear.

Cuando el mesero se retiró, Akane se puso de pie y Ranma hizo lo mismo. Mientras caminaban hacia la salida, Akane pensó en que si él no podía ser un adulto, ella sí lo sería, así que decidió que lo llevaría hasta su casa para terminar las cosas bien. Pero antes, le diría lo que pensaba.

—Ranma… si estás incómodo o te quieres ir o ya no quieres salir conmigo, me lo puedes decir. —Expresó Akane tras haberle entregado el boleto al valet parking—. Yo… sé que no he sido de este tipo de invitaciones hasta ahora, pero… si te he invitado a cenar es porque quería hacerlo. Quería verte, cenar contigo, charlar. Disfrutar de un momento juntos. Sin segundas intenciones, sin nada detrás. Solo tú y yo.

Se quedó callada y soltó un largo suspiro. Durante esa última semana le había dado muchas vueltas en su cabeza a su futuro y a lo que Ranma podía ofrecerle. Sabía que podía confiar en él, que tenían buena química, valores y principios compartidos, que disfrutaban de las mismas cosas y que podían congeniar de maravilla. Sabía que podía llegar a enamorarse de él; de hecho, ya le tenía muchísimo cariño. Pero ahora no estaba tan segura de que él sintiera lo mismo.

—Discúlpame por haberte dado largas hace meses con lo de si quería o no salir contigo. Debí haber sido directa, pero en ese momento no estaba segura de lo que quería. —Explicó—. Y bueno, tampoco quiero que pienses que estoy haciendo lo mismo. Así que no te preocupes, que no va a volver a pasar. Cuando traigan el coche, te llevo a tu casa.

—Akane, lo siento.

Ranma estiró su mano y abrió su palma, con la esperanza de que ella la tomara. Akane tardó varios segundos en los que miró su mano y luego su rostro, pero finalmente posó su cálida mano sobre la de él. Ranma aprovechó el gesto para acariciarle el dorso con sus dedos.

—La verdad es que me siento como un crío nervioso por su primer día de escuela. —Fue lo primero que dijo—. No he dejado de pensar en ti desde el fin de semana pasado. —Esbozó una sonrisa que parecía triste—. Joder, creo que no he dejado de pensar en ti desde que te conocí. —Dio un paso adelante para estar más cerca de ella—. Estoy nervioso y tenso porque por un lado me encanta que hayamos venido aquí y que quieras estar conmigo, pero por otro siento que te vas a ir en cualquier momento. Y estoy tratando de no decirte todo lo que siento para evitar precisamente que te vayas huyendo de mí. —Explicó—. Así que supongo que mis bromas de mal gusto son un mecanismo de defensa porque tú eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido y yo soy un idiota.

Ella lo miró un poco sorprendida ante sus palabras, pero por fin comprendiendo su extraña actitud durante toda la noche.

El coche de Akane apareció en la calle y se detuvo frente a ellos

—¿Al menos todavía piensas que tengo lindas cejas? —Preguntó él.

Akane soltó una carcajada y asintió con la cabeza. Estiró su otra mano y acarició los dedos y el dorso de la mano de Ranma.

—Sí, todavía lo pienso. —Esta vez fue su turno de dar un paso adelante—. Y no voy a salir huyendo. Si te invité a cenar es… porque te echaba de menos. —Admitió—. Yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti desde el sábado. Y no solo porque eres un sensei al que le gusta darle caña a sus alumnas…

—¿Alguna vez te habían dicho que tienes una habilidad innata para empalmar a los tíos?

—Prefiero no responder. —Dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa.

Ranma se rió—. No hace falta que lo hagas, ya imagino la respuesta.

Caminaron hasta el coche y Ranma dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta del conductor a Akane. Luego volvió al otro lado y se subió al asiento del copiloto.

—Antes me dijiste que no ibas a llevarme a casa todavía. ¿Qué tienes planeado?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa que Ranma encontró deslumbrante.

—¿Te gustaría ver mi colección de zapatillas?

* * *

El edificio donde Akane vivía era relativamente nuevo y tenía un diseño arquitectónico moderno. Mientras subían en el ascensor, Akane le explicó que el edificio tenía dos apartamentos por planta, así que los pisos, aunque de solo dos habitaciones, eran bastante espacios. Al llegar a su piso, el quinto, lo guió hasta que llegaron a una puerta blanca que parecía no tener ni una mota de polvo. Ella abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Ranma primero.

Tras guiarlo hasta la sala, Akane dejó su bolso en una pequeña mesa que tenía un espejo encima. Ranma observó el lugar, maravillado por el estilo y la decoración.

—Vaya, vaya. No mentías cuando decías que te gustaba el cine ochentero, ¿no?

Las paredes del salón estarán decoradas con pósters enmarcados de clásicas películas de los años 80, como Dirty Dancing, El Resplandor, El Club de los Cinco, entre otros.

—Yuka y yo somos fanáticas. —Dijo Akane encogiéndose de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa—. Sígueme.

Lo condujo a través de un pasillo hasta que llegaron a otra puerta blanca. Akane la abrió y le indicó a Ranma que pasara. Lo primero que vio él, fue una cama doble con un edredón blanco que se veía increíblemente cómodo y acogedor. La reconoció inmediatamente, pues la había visto varias veces en las fotos que Akane le había compartido. Automáticamente, buscó el espejo de piso con la mirada. Lo encontró a un costado de la habitación y trató de reprimir una sonrisa al recordar las fotos que ella le había mandado una vez.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. —Dijo ella, intentando disimular su propia sonrisa—. Pero no hemos venido aquí a recordar uno de mis momentos más humillantes, ¿verdad?

Ranma se rió—. Pues, yo no diría que fue un momento humillante. La palabra con la que describiría ese momento es una muy diferente, de hecho.

Akane finalmente dejó que su sonrisa le surcara el rostro.

—Sé que me voy a arrepentir, pero, ¿qué palabra?

La sonrisa picaresca de Ranma apareció antes de responder.

—_Empalmante_.

Los dos se rieron y Akane se llevó las manos al rostro, diciéndole que no había estado equivocada al pensar que se arrepentiría de habérselo preguntado.

—Si ya has terminado con tus referencias a mis encantos naturales, quisiera que pasáramos a lo que hemos venido. —Adoptó un semblante serio y solemne, y Ranma la imitó, parándose muy quieto y con las manos entrelazadas frente a él—. Lo que voy a mostrarte es algo muy privado. De hecho, son _muy_ pocas las personas que han tenido el honor de verlo. Así que siéntete un privilegiado.

—Me he sentido un privilegiado con cada cosa tuya que me has mostrado. —Comentó él sin abandonar su expresión seria y concentrada—. En especial lo que me mostraste en fotos frente a ese espejito…

Akane le dio un empujón y Ranma soltó una carcajada. La cogió de las manos y tuvo ganas de besarla, pero no tentó su suerte. Se conformó con deleitarse con ese rostro travieso de sonrisa juguetona. La soltó y alzó ambas manos en señal de tregua.

—Vale, vale. Ya no te molesto. Ahora sí. Muéstrame.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a una puerta blanca, más pequeña que la de la entrada de la habitación y la del baño. Ranma frunció el ceño hasta que ella la abrió y encendió la luz de dentro. Era un walking closet. Fue nada más ver la cantidad de zapatillas que había dentro del vestier y abrir los ojos como un niño pequeño que acaba de ver una interminable colección de golosinas Estaban pulcramente ordenadas en porta zapatos de tres estantes que rodeaban las paredes del walking closet. Ranma sintió que su mandíbula casi tocaba el suelo. No podía contarlas, pero ahí debía haber al menos cien pares de zapatillas adidas. Y de todos los colores y modelos. Superstar, Stan Smith, Ultraboost, Deerupt, NMD, I-5923, Campus, Gazelle, Arkyn, Falcon, Nite Jogger... la lista era interminable.

Se giró para mirar a Akane, que parecía completamente orgullosa de su colección. Como para no estarlo. No solo tenía un montón, sino que además estaban todas limpias y ordenadas por modelo y color.

—¿Ya ves por qué prácticamente no uso calzado que no sean zapatillas?

—Guao… ¿y las usas todas?

Ella asintió con la cabeza—. Sí. Cuando ya tengo más de seis meses sin usar algún par, lo regalo. Pero si están aquí, es porque las uso. Y aunque no lo creas, esta es una de las colecciones más pequeñas. Tengo compañeros que tienen habitaciones llenas de zapatillas. Cuatrocientas, quinientas… una locura.

—¿Pero se las regalan?

—No exactamente. En realidad, solo el equipo de Brand recibe _algunas_ como regalo. El resto de las personas que trabaja en adidas las tiene que comprar como cualquier otro mortal. —Explicó—. Igual la mayoría las compro yo misma. Jugoso descuento, ¿recuerdas? —Le guiñó un ojo.

—Claro que lo recuerdo. —Contestó Ranma mientras contemplaba las zapatillas y también el resto de su ropa, ordenada también por color—. Me encanta tu colección. Está increíble. —Miró a Akane—. En realidad todo tu piso está genial. Me gusta como lo han decorado tú y Yuka.

Akane alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa, sin poder creerse que Ranma recordara el nombre de su mejor amiga y compañera de piso. Entonces recordó que el fin de semana pasado se la había presentado, y que probablemente recordara el nombre de allí.

—He de tomar el crédito con el salón, ya que Yuka me dejó elegir todo. Como ella quiso encargarse al 100% de la cocina, me dejó la sala y eso. Y bueno, cada una decoró su habitación, también.

—Me gusta. —Le dijo Ranma—. Se parece a ti.

Akane esbozó una dulce sonrisa. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de pasar de ese hombre por tanto tiempo? Ahora que lo tenía en frente, que lo escuchaba y lo miraba, no lo entendía. Apagó la luz del vestier y tanto ella como Ranma salieron.

—Y tu cama también se ve deliciosa. —Comentó él. Sin agregar nada más, se dirigió a la cama y se dejó caer boca abajo sobre ella—. Pufff, se siente tan bien como se ve, guao. Y sí, sé que no te pedí permiso para acostarme, pero ya sabes lo que dicen de la confianza.

Akane se rió y se acostó boca arriba, su cuerpo perpendicular al de Ranma. Estuvieron en silencio varios segundos, hasta que él volvió a hablar.

—¿Cómo haces para levantarte cada mañana? Yo no podría. No hay manera de que pueda dejar esta cama. De hecho, no hay forma de que vayas a sacarme de aquí jamás. Lo siento.

Akane se rió y se giró hasta quedar boca abajo.

—No vayas a quedarte dormido, que la invitación hasta aquí no era solo para ver las zapatillas.

Ranma frunció el ceño—. ¿No era que no me ibas a cobrar la cena? —Al ver que Akane cambiaba la expresión, él alzó ambas manos en señal de tregua—. ¡Es broma, es broma!

Akane le lanzó un almohadazo, a lo que él contestó con risas. Lo golpeó un par de veces más con otra almohada.

—¡Estás muy gracioso tú hoy! Pero _no_, no te voy a _cobrar_ la cena. —Rodó los ojos—. La invitación incluía, además de una exhibición privada de mi colección, una película.

Él alzó ambas cejas con claro interés.

—¿Cuál?

—Las Cazafantasmas.

—¿La nueva? ¿Con Melissa McCarthy?

Akane asintió con la cabeza—. Como sé que te gusta tanto la franquicia, pensé que podíamos ver esta peli juntos. No sé si ya la viste, pero yo no. Y _puede_, solo _puede_ que me guste… después de todo, adoro a Kristen Wiig.

—Sí, de hecho sí que la vi. Y me encantó. Así que espero que te guste a ti también.

Akane sonrió—. Me voy a cambiar entonces. —Se incorporó y caminó hasta el walking closet.

—¿A cambiar? —Preguntó Ranma con el ceño fruncido—. Si estás espectacular así. Me encanta ese vestido. Y las piernas se te ven increíbles con esas sandalias altas.

El ego de Akane se infló. Debía reconocer que le encantaba saberse tan deseada por Ranma. El pelinegro nunca se cansaba de halagarla y de demostrarle lo mucho que le gustaba y lo hermosa que era para él.

—Gracias, guapo. La verdad es que tú también estás precioso así, pero no nos vamos a meter en la cama con camisa y vestido. —Explicó—. Yo para ver pelis en la cama necesito comodidad. —Le guiñó un ojo y se perdió en el interior del vestier.

Ranma también se incorporó. Se deshizo de sus zapatos azules y sus medias y caminó hasta el walking closet. Se recostó del umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, mientras observaba a Akane desvestirse. El vestido amarillo que llevaba puesto había quedado encima de la banca que ella usaba para calzarse. Estaba allí sentada, en ropa interior, desabrochándose las sandalias.

Sin emitir palabra, Ranma saboreó el cuerpo de Akane desde su lugar en el umbral, admirando sus formas y lo hermosa que se veía su piel bajo la luz del vestier. Porque esa era otra cosa que le encantaba de ella: su piel. Era realmente suave y siempre olía como la gloria. Se imaginó pasando sus manos por sus piernas, por la curva de su cintura y las líneas de su espalda, y se sintió verdaderamente afortunado de poder verla así. De haber tocado y probado ya el cuerpo de esa maravillosa mujer que cada día le gustaba más.

Akane se giró al sentirse observada y vio a Ranma descalzo y con los brazos cruzados en el umbral de la puerta. Parecía completamente embelesado mirándola.

—¿En qué piensas? —Le preguntó coqueta antes de volver sus ojos a lo que estaba haciendo

—Qué cuerpazo tienes. —Respondió el sincero—. No importa cuántas veces te vea así, siempre consigues quitarme el aliento.

Ella agradeció haber estado sentada, porque cuando Ranma le decía esas cosas, le temblaban las piernas. Se puso de pie y se acercó a él. Colocó sus manos sobre su pecho y Ranma se descruzó de brazos para posar sus manos sobre las caderas de Akane.

—No sabes cuánto me gusta que te guste. —Susurró contra su boca.

El haberse acercado a él, sentir su aliento, su olor y sus manos sobre la piel casi desnuda de sus caderas había sido suficiente para excitarla. Pero no había invitado a Ranma a su casa para acostarse con él. Si quería demostrarle que le gustaba y lo quería para otra cosa, debía controlar sus instintos más básicos y mantenerse firme. Por supuesto que aquello no era nada fácil, en especial cuando el cuerpo de Ranma le correspondía siempre.

Se separó de él antes de que las cosas avanzaran y se dirigió a sus cajones, de donde sacó un pijama de satén de pantalón y camisa con estampado de flores. Se sintió tentada a pedirle a Ranma que le desabrochara el sujetador, pero pensó que sería demasiado cruel si no pensaba dejar que la tocara, así que simplemente se llevó las manos a la espalda y se lo desabrochó ella misma.

Ranma se sintió como un adolescente que mira a una mujer desnuda por primera vez. La visión de la espalda desnuda de Akane hizo volar su imaginación. _Estás tremenda_, pensó, _me tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano_.

Con el pijama ya puesto, Akane se dio la vuelta y le sonrió, para luego apagar la luz del walking closet y dirigirse hacia la salida.

—Te prestaría un chándal o algo, pero no tengo ninguno de tu talla. Eres demasiado alto y grande.

Ranma se rió y la acompañó de vuelta a la habitación.

—Si me invitas otro día, me aseguraré de traerme un chándal o un pijama. ¿Te parece?

De pronto, Akane frunció el ceño y se detuvo en medio de la habitación.

—Puede que tenga algo que sí te quede, de hecho. —Se dirigió a su walking closet—. Ve quitándote los pantalones.

Ranma frunció el ceño—. ¿Los pantalones?

Akane habló desde el interior del walking closet—. Claro, no te vas a meter en mi cama en jeans. Y no es como si nunca te hubiera visto en calzoncillos.

Él pensó que aquello tenía sentido y se quitó el cinturón y los pantalones, dejándolos doblados en una silla que Akane tenía cerca de su cama. Ella pronto salió de su vestier con una sudadera gris sin capucha. Se la extendió a Ranma.

—Pruébatela.

Ranma la cogió sin dejar de mirar a Akane, un poco escéptico de que tuviera algo que pudiera quedarle. Pero la sudadera era de hombre y sí parecía ser de tu talla. Tal vez le quedara un poco entallada. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendido al ver el logo en la parte frontal de la prenda.

—¿Wharton? —Preguntó atónito—. ¿Estudiaste en _Wharton_? Vaya, eso explica lo de la cena de hoy. Si puedes pagar Wharton, puedes pagar lo que sea.

Akane se rió ante la ocurrencia de Ranma. Se sentó frente a él en la cama y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa.

—No fui a Wharton.

—Los Trump estudiaron en Wharton. —Dijo Ranma sin inmutarse—. Todos. ¿Lo sabías? ¿Los conociste?

—¡Ya te dije que no fui a Wharton! —Exclamó al quitar el último botón—. Ni siquiera he estado en Pensilvania. Era de mi exnovio. Un día me la prestó y nunca se la devolví. La uso para dormir de vez en cuando.

Ranma la miró con las cejas alzadas en señal de interés durante algunos segundos antes de ponerse la sudadera. Una vez lo hizo, comprobó que le quedaba.

—Vaya, claramente tienes un tipo de hombre. Altos, fornidos, atléticos… ¿tu ex también era increíblemente guapo, como yo?

Akane le dio un empujón que lo hizo caerse sobre el colchón. Ranma se rió.

—No es ni tan alto ni tan musculoso como tú, solo que le gustaba usar sudaderas holgadas. —Explicó—. Pero a ti te queda mejor. —Le guiñó un ojo.

—Eso ni dudarlo. —_Y seguro que tú también me quedas mejor a mí que a él_, pensó—. Dime la verdad. Querías que me la pusiera para fingir que soy él y recordar viejos tiempos, ¿cierto?

—Sí. —Respondió Akane seriamente—. Y después te voy a pedir que me tapes los ojos con una venda y te voy a llamar por su nombre. —Volvió a empujarlo y Ranma la cogió de la cintura para que se cayera sobre él en la cama—. ¡Qué payaso estás hoy! ¡Estás hecho un comediante!

—Eso es porque te echaba mucho de menos y estoy aprovechando para hacerte reír todo lo posible, con el objetivo de que vuelvas a llamarme porque nadie es tan divertido como yo.

Akane sonrió y se mordió los labios, completamente hipnotizada ante los encantos de Ranma. Aprovechando que estaban acostados uno encima del otro, se bajó de él y se acomodó a su lado, indicándole que se metieran debajo del edredón. Se acurrucó contra él, le puso play a la película y pronto ambos estuvieron en silencio.

Cuarenta minutos después, acostado en calzoncillos en la comodísima cama de Akane, arropado hasta la cadera con su mullido edredón, Ranma se abandonó a la idea de que aquella podría ser su vida… si Akane así lo quería. Podría acostumbrarse a ir a visitarla y ver películas juntos en la cama, con las piernas entrelazadas bajo las sábanas, abrazados, riendo ante lo que veían, disfrutando de algún delicioso tentempié. Ni siquiera necesitaba acostarse con ella; el simple hecho de estar allí compartiendo ese momento era suficiente para él. Pensó en que si él era afortunado, el exnovio de Wharton lo había sido todavía más, pues había conquistado el corazón de Akane. Para haber estudiado en una universidad así, pensó Ranma, el tipo no era nada brillante. Haber dejado ir a una mujer como Akane lo demostraba. Pero él no la dejaría ir.

Le dio un beso en el pelo y acarició su cintura.

—Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto.

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin que pudiera evitarlo. Pero la reacción de Akane fue diametralmente opuesta a la que él esperaba.

—Yo también. —Le dijo en voz baja sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, mientras recostaba su cabeza en su pecho y lo abrazaba, en un gesto de confianza y cariño propio de las parejas enamoradas.

Ranma sintió que su corazón se expandía dentro de su pecho ante la emoción que le causaba el posible significado de las palabras y los gestos de Akane. Ella también estaba disfrutando de aquel momento juntos y parecía verdaderamente a gusto, como si no hubiera otro lugar en el mundo en el que prefiriera estar. Ranma le dio otro beso en el pelo y rodeó el cuerpo de Akane con sus dos brazos.

La película resultó ser bastante mejor que las anteriores, según la opinión de Akane, tal vez porque las protagonistas eran mujeres o porque los efectos eran superiores. No supo con exactitud qué era lo que sí le gustaba de esta y no de las anteriores, pero tampoco le importó, porque Ranma parecía más que complacido de estar allí con ella y de conversar durante un largo rato sobre cine. Incluso le sugirió algunas películas de los ochenta que ella aún no había visto, y le propuso verlas juntos en otra ocasión.

Se quedaron dormidos con la lámpara encendida. A Akane la despertó el frío porque estaba mal arropada. No queriendo que su noche con Ranma se terminara, se dispuso a apagar tanto el televisor como la lámpara, y los cubrió a ambos completamente con el edredón. Ranma ni siquiera se movió cuando ella se acurrucó contra su cuerpo. Aquella era la segunda vez que dormía con él, y también sería la segunda ocasión en la que se despertaría junto a él.

Y antes de quedarse dormida, deseó que aquella fuera la segunda de muchas.

* * *

Varias semanas después, Ranma se encontraba en el ascensor del edificio de Akane, con una bolsa del supermercado en una mano y una mochila en la otra. En la bolsa del súper llevaba helado de vainilla y sirope de fresa, los favoritos de Akane; en la mochila, una muda de ropa cómoda, desodorante y su cepillo de dientes.

Desde la noche en la que vieron juntos Las Cazafantasmas, habían retomado su costumbre de charlar todos los días, ya fuera por WhatsApp o por teléfono. Desde conversaciones superficiales sobre memes y bromas, hasta largas y profundas charlas en las que cada vez se sentían más conectados e involucrados con el otro.

Pero además de hablar todos los días, se habían visto varias veces. Para desayunar, comer, cenar, ir al cine e incluso para hacer ejercicio juntos. No se habían vuelto a acostar, pero se habían besado apasionadamente y tocado por encima de la ropa en el coche de Ranma en varias ocasiones. Y también habían vuelto a intercambiar mensajes y fotos íntimas por WhatsApp… de forma mucho más explícita.

Akane no había querido volver a acostarse con él (aunque se moría por poseer a ese portento y decirle un montón de guarrerías al oído) porque primero quería confesarle lo que sentía y decirle que sí quería ser su novia. Por supuesto que la cobardía le ganaba una y otra vez, pero sabía que simplemente estaba prolongando lo inevitable. Debía hablar con él y decirle, de forma clara y directa, lo que sentía.

Por eso lo había invitado a su casa el sábado en la noche para ver películas. Esta vez verían _Bridesmaids_, la película de Kristen Wiig favorita de Akane.

Repitieron el ritual del vestier: los dos se cambiaron de ropa allí dentro, pues Akane era muy ordenada y prefería que las cosas estuvieran siempre en su sitio. A Ranma no le molestaba, siempre y cuando tuviera la oportunidad de verla desvestirse. Además, debía admitir que le gustaba mucho ver la colección de zapatillas de Akane, pues al parecer cada vez que la veía encontraba algún par que no había visto antes.

—¿Te gusta mucho mi colección? —Le preguntó Akane al verlo tan concentrado.

Él asintió con la cabeza y Akane identificó aquel como el momento perfecto para hablar. Aprovechó que él no la miraba para respirar profundo. Ranma, estando tan absorto, no se dio cuenta de que Akane se quedó completamente callada y que lo miraba con una contradictoria mezcla de incertidumbre y decisión.

—También tú podrías tener una colección parecida, si quisieras…

Se giró para mirar a Akane y se dio cuenta de que lo miraba con una expresión que jamás había visto en su rostro.

—No lo sé. —Respondió él—. Esto es un presupuesto. —Miró a su alrededor—. adidas no es precisamente la marca más barata del mercado. —Volvió sus ojos a los de Akane y se rió.

—Lo sé, pero podrías disfrutar de un jugoso descuento.

—¿Y para eso no tendría que trabajar ahí?

—No necesariamente. —Contestó ella como quien no quiere la cosa—. Podrías… simplemente… tener una novia que trabajara allí. Y ella podría... prestarte su descuento.

Desde su lugar en la silla, Ranma la miró incrédulo. Akane permaneció impasible, recostada de los cajones con las manos detrás de su espalda, esperando una respuesta, mientras los ojos azules de él buscaban alguna confirmación de lo que creía estar entendiendo. ¿Podría ser…? Sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso y que su corazón latía con más fuerza que antes.

—¿Una novia? —Preguntó con interés—. ¿Hay muchas chicas en adidas buscando pareja?

Akane sintió que se sonrojaba. Le estaba costando muchísimo ser directa con él. Tenía miedo de que la rechazara, pero al mismo tiempo, le asustaba haberse involucrado tanto emocionalmente en tan poco tiempo. Sabía que su manera de mostrar sus sentimientos no era nada directa, pero Ranma ya debía haber pillado el mensaje.

—No sé si muchas —Contestó—, pero yo sé de una que se muere de ganas de compartir su descuento contigo.

Ranma la miró sin decir nada, sin saber si todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo se reflejaban en su rostro. Podía ver que ella parecía nerviosa, pero no indecisa. Como si estuviera segura de lo que sentía, pero al mismo tiempo tuviera temor de expresarlo. Y él la entendía perfectamente, pues había estado allí. Por eso se sintió pletórico. Y también por eso decidió presionarla un poco más. Tenía muy claro que Akane estaba hablando de ella misma, pero quería escucharlo de su boca. Había esperado tanto ese momento que necesitaba que ella se lo dijera directamente.

—¿Y quién es? —Le preguntó con interés mientras fruncía el ceño.

Pronto Akane se dio cuenta de que su bombón lo estaba haciendo a propósito. _No vas a ponérmelo fácil, muñecote, ¿verdad? _Era lo justo. Después de todo, ella tampoco se lo había puesto fácil a él.

—Estoy hablando… de mí.

Ranma abrió los ojos y alzó las cejas mientras asentía con la cabeza, como si estuviera asimilando su respuesta.

—Entonces, ¿tú eres la chica que se muere por compartir su descuento conmigo?

—Ajá.

Ranma reprimió una sonrisa. Pudo ver en los ojos de Akane la deliciosa expectativa y el deseo de una respuesta que le correspondiera. _Todavía no_. Todavía quería escucharla diciéndolo.

—Pero, eso puedes hacerlo ya, ¿no? —Volvió a fruncir el ceño—. Quiero decir, no hay nada que te impida hacerlo. Eres una buena persona y sé que si te pido que me acompañes a la tienda para comprarme unas zapatillas con descuento, vas a hacerlo.

Akane, que no podía sonrojarse más, sintió que le sudaban las manos y que su corazón pronto estallaría. ¿De verdad quería que lo dijera? ¿No era suficiente con esta romántica (aunque poco directa) declaración?

—Ranma…

—Akane.

Un segundo. Dos. Luego tres, cuatro. Diez.

—Puedo compartir mi descuento contigo ahora, sí, pero no quiero hacerlo. —Se apresuró a decir. Y antes de lanzarse al agua, cerró los ojos por unos segundos—. Quiero que seas mi novio.

_Victoria_. Ranma dejó que su sonrisa de felicidad y plenitud se expandiera a lo largo de su rostro. Pensó en torturarla un poco más, en bromear con ella y decirle que lo estaba chantajeando con el descuento para coaccionar su decisión. Pero verla allí, tan vulnerable y nerviosa, terminó por convencerlo de lo contrario. Akane nunca antes se había abierto así ante él, y aunque pareciera poco, Ranma tenía muy claro que para ella aquella confesión significaba el mundo.

Todavía sentado en el banquito que Akane tenía dentro de su walking closet, extendió su mano para coger la de Akane. Ella se la extendió y Ranma, sin decirle nada, la atrajo hacia él con un movimiento suave hasta que ella quedó sentada en sus piernas. Le pasó el pelo por detrás de las orejas.

—Aunque no trabajaras en adidas y no pudieras ofrecerme tu descuento —habló despacio y en voz baja sin dejar de acariciar su rostro—, y aunque tuvieras membranas entre los dedos, como una rana, la respuesta sería igual.

Akane lo miró emocionada y colocó sus manos en su pecho. Era evidente que iba a decirle que sí. No creía que fuera a rechazarla de aquella forma tan dulce y delicada. Pero también quería escucharlo.

—Y esa respuesta es…

—Que vas a poder comer todos los okonomiyakis que quieras de ahora en adelante, cariño. —Le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz—. Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novio.

—¿Seguro? No vas a arrepentirte ni cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?

Ranma se rió. Rodeó la cintura de Akane con sus brazos y le dio varios besos en las mejillas y los labios.

—Akane, llevo toda mi vida soñando con encontrar una mujer como tú, y cuando por fin me dices que quieres estar conmigo, ¿crees que voy a dejarte ir o echarme para atrás? —Le dio un leve mordisco en el labio—. Ni loco.

Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y pronto sus labios se fundieron en un anhelado beso. Uno que estaba cargado de deseo acumulado, pero también de muchas palabras y gestos no dichos ni expresados. Un beso diferente, en el que ambos podían por fin dejar salir todo lo que sentían sin miedo a lo que el otro pensara.

—Vaya, ¿quién hubiera dicho que nuestro primer beso de novios sería en mi walking closet?

Ranma se rió—. Novios... mmmm… me gusta como suena eso. —Le dio un pequeño mordisco en la barbilla. Hoy tenía ganas de morderla en todos lados—. Aunque preferiría que nuestra primera vez de novios fuera en tu cama. ¿Qué dices?

—Digo que vas a tener que llevarme cargada.

Sin decir nada, Ranma sujetó a Akane con fuerza y se puso de pie con un movimiento ágil. Ella se aseguró de agarrarse bien a él durante el trayecto del walking closet hasta la cama, en donde Ranma se acostó de lado y rodeó a Akane con sus brazos para pegarla completamente a su cuerpo.

—Me dijiste que Yuka trabaja hasta tarde, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó entre besos y apretones.

—Sí, ¿por?

—Porque quiero hacerte gritar. —Le dio una sonora nalgada y Akane jadeó—. Y también quiero decirte muchas cosas sucias y que me las digas tú a mí y no quiero que ninguno se corte.

Ella aprovechó la creciente pasión de su _novio_, y dirigió sus manos hasta su nuca para coger algunos mechones de pelo y tirar de ellos suavemente.

—Sabes que yo _nunca_ me corto.

Ranma soltó un gruñido y se posicionó sobre ella para devorar su boca en un beso hambriento y vaporoso. Su ropa pronto cubrió el suelo de la habitación. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba mucho más para dar el siguiente paso. Les bastaba con haberse visto desnudos después de tanto tiempo, con besarse y tocarse casi con desespero para ponerse a tono. Esta vez no había tiempo para los preliminares. Akane fue la que decidió en qué posición lo harían. Le indicó a Ranma que se recostara del cabezal de la cama, y se sentó sobre él. Le encantaba hacerlo sentados porque le permitía controlar los movimientos, pero al mismo tiempo, su compañero también podía aumentar la intensidad de los movimientos.

—Echaba de menos esto.

Akane abrió los ojos y se encontró con la ardiente mirada azul de Ranma, que parecía estar completamente embrujada por lo que veía. Eso era algo que le gustaba de él, Ranma siempre daba la impresión de estar completamente entregado al momento, al presente, al ahora. Aprovechó que él la miraba de aquella forma para coquetearle un poco.

—¿Extrañabas hacérmelo? —Le preguntó lamiéndole la mejilla.

Él asintió con la cabeza y recorrió los muslos de su novia con sus grandes manos hasta llegar a sus caderas. Le apretó la piel con los dedos y luego subió hasta su cintura para sujetarla con fuerza.

—Sí… —Dijo aumentando la intensidad de su movimiento, penetrándola más profundamente—. Extrañaba tenerte así, besarte, lamerte, sentir tu cuerpo…

Ranma bajó la cabeza y la enterró en los pechos de Akane, llenándola de besos, mordidas y lengüetazos. Ella sintió que se estremecía en los brazos de Ranma. Pocas cosas eran tan maravillosas como sentirte completamente correspondida por alguien, a nivel físico y sentimental. Y él le devolvía toda esa entrega de una forma casi incomparable.

—Mmmm —el susurro de Ranma le hizo cosquillas en el cuello—, me encanta saber que hoy sí que me vas a dejar hacerte todas las guarrerías que tengo en mente. —Le mordió el hombro y la miró a los ojos.

Akane enterró sus dedos en el pelo de Ranma, disfrutando de la suavidad de sus mechones azabaches. Lo miró con una mezcla de pasión y cariño.

—Solo si prometes quedarte hasta la mañana. —Le susurró.

La sonrisa de Ranma fue surcando su rostro poco a poco, hasta que se le formaron arrugas alrededor de los ojos. Comenzó a repartir besos en todo el rostro de Akane, mientras la abrazaba.

—Hasta mañana, pasado, el mes que viene, el siguiente invierno… hasta que tú quieras, corazón.

Akane correspondió a su sonrisa y lo rodeó con sus brazos antes de besarlo.

Si meses atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a encontrar un novio maravilloso al entrar a Tinder, no solo se hubiera reído a carcajadas, sino que ni siquiera se hubiera bajado la aplicación. Habría pensado que se trataba de un buen chiste y que al deslizar a la derecha, solo se toparía con hombres desesperados o psicópatas. Ni en un millón de años hubiera pensado que unos dulces ojos azules la estarían esperando. Sonrió.

Tenía que darle las gracias a Sayuri y a Ryoga por su buena idea, pero sobre todo, por no haberle vendido una fantasía. Porque la realidad era mucho mejor.

* * *

**La actualización ha demorado porque la vida así lo ha querido. El final del año siempre es muy fuerte en la oficina, así que he tenido muchísimo menos tiempo para dedicarle a la escritura. Pero ahora que la historia ha tenido su final, he de confesar que me sorprendió la cantidad de personas que pensaron que el desenlace sería triste para nuestros protagonistas. ¡Qué poca fe me tienen! Que haya habido un momento de incertidumbre no significaba que todo iba a terminara mal. Está en humor/romance (y no drama) por una razón.**

**La verdad es que he disfrutado enormemente de escribir a este Ranma. Ha sido muy reconfortante saber que a tantas personas les ha gustado. Akane ha tenido algunos detractores, pero no olvidemos que ella también es una buena persona, simplemente le ha tomado más tiempo que a él definir qué era lo que quería.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron **_**A la derecha**_**, pero especialmente a quienes leyeron y dejaron sus comentarios. Siempre es muy gratificante conversar con los lectores y conocer sus opiniones, teorías, pensamientos, etc. La verdad es que volver a FF me ha gustado, y es bueno saber que la comunidad de Ranma ½ sigue muy activa, con personas nuevas pero también con algunas que ya llevan años aquí. Si les interesa y les ha gustado mi forma de escribir, les comento que pronto estaré publicando otra historia de Ranma ½ en la plataforma. No tengo una fecha exacta de publicación, porque quiero tener más capítulos escritos para que las actualizaciones sean fluidas y no tengan que esperar mucho tiempo para leer nuevos capítulos. Esta nueva historia sería un poco más larga que **_**A la derecha**_ **y también se desarrollaría en un universo alternativo. **

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Miss SF**


End file.
